- En la cama con el diablo
by NenaVL
Summary: Le llaman el conde Diablo; un canalla acusado de asesinato, que creció en las violentas calles de Londres. Una dama decente arriesga mucho más que su reputación cuando se asocia con el apuesto Peeta Mellark, pero lady Katniss Everdeen cree no tener otra opción. Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a aquellos a quien ama... incluso llegar a un acuerdo con el mismísimo Diablo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola les traigo una nueva adaptación, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**Argumento**

Le llaman el conde Diablo; un canalla acusado de asesinato, que creció en las violentas calles de Londres. Una dama decente arriesga mucho más que su reputación cuando se asocia con el diabólicamente apuesto Peeta Mellark, pero lady Katniss Everdeen cree no tener otra opción. Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a aquellos a quien ama... incluso llegar a un acuerdo con el mismísimo Diablo. Lo que Peeta desea por encima de todo es alcanzar la respetabilidad y una esposa, pero la mujer elegida carece de las gracias sociales para ser aceptada por la aristocracia.

Katniss puede ayudarle a conseguir todo lo que quiere. Pero lo que le pide a cambio pondrá sus vidas en peligro. Cuando el peligro se acerca, Katniss descubre a un hombre de inmensa pasión y él descubre a una mujer de inconmensurable coraje. Cuando se revelan los oscuros secretos de su pasado, Peeta comienza a cuestionarse todo aquello que creía cierto, incluyendo los anhelos de su propio corazón.

_Prólogo_

_**Del diario personal de Peeta Mellark**_

Dicen que un grupo de canallas mataron a mis padres en las calles de Londres. Yo no me acuerdo, pero siempre he pensado que debería recordarlo. A fin de cuentas, se supone que estaba allí; aunque sólo si de verdad soy la persona que dicen que soy.  
El conde de Claybourne.  
No es agradable pasarse la vida dudando de la propia identidad. Sobre la enorme chimenea que preside la biblioteca de mi residencia en Londres, hay colgado un retrato de mi padre. Yo suelo observarlo minuciosamente muchas veces en busca de parecidos en nuestro aspecto físico.  
El pelo: rubio ceniza.  
Los ojos: azules como el mismísimo cielo.  
La nariz: fina y afilada, aristocrática. Aunque tal vez esas coincidencias sean sólo imaginaciones mías. Es difícil asegurar si nuestras narices de verdad se parecen, porque yo me la rompí de pequeño, tras un incidente que casi me cuesta la vida. Siempre he tenido muy presente que escapé de las garras de la muerte gracias a Haymitch Abernathy, que por salvarme acabó convirtiéndose él en el blanco de los abusos. Las cosas le fueron mucho peor que a mí. Aunque jamás hemos hablado de ello.

Cuando creces en las calles de Londres, ves muchas cosas de las que la gente nunca habla.

Fueron mis ojos los que convencieron al anciano que decía ser mi abuelo de que realmente yo era su nieto.

—Tienes los ojos de los Claybourne —afirmó con convicción.

Y lo cierto es que debo admitir que siempre que lo miraba a él a los ojos tenía la sensación de estar viendo los míos en un espejo. Sin embargo, me seguía pareciendo algo demasiado débil sobre lo que basar una decisión tan importante.

Por aquel entonces, yo tenía catorce años y estaba pendiente de que me juzgaran por asesinato. Debo reconocer que fue un momento perfecto para ser declarado futuro lord del reino, ya que el sistema judicial no era en absoluto reacio a colgar a los jóvenes muchachos que se consideraba problemáticos. Y yo ya me había ganado una buena reputación en ese sentido. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de mi arresto, no me cabe ninguna duda de que hubiese ido derechito a la prisión de Newgate y luego a la horca. No obstante, tenía un gran apego por la vida, y estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para escapar del verdugo.

Como me había criado bajo la tutela de Snow, el mentor que dirigía nuestra famosa pandilla de niños ladrones, por aquel entonces yo ya era un experto mentiroso, y no me costó nada fingir que recordaba cosas de las que en realidad no tenía ningún recuerdo.

Bordé el papel de mi vida durante la que fue una intensa inquisición supervisada por inspectores de Scotland Yard, y el anciano no sólo les aseguró que yo era su nieto, sino que además apeló a la Corona para que se tuviesen en cuenta las desafortunadas circunstancias de mi vida y se mostrase extrema indulgencia conmigo. A fin de cuentas, según alegó, yo había presenciado el asesinato de mis padres, me habían secuestrado y luego me habían vendido casi como esclavo. Por lo que mi mala conducta era perfectamente comprensible. Si me ponían bajo su tutela, él prometía devolverme al buen camino y convertirme en un hombre de provecho. Su petición le fue concedida.

Y entonces me vi recorriendo un camino muy diferente y mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, porque a partir de aquel día comencé a estar en permanente búsqueda de algo que me resultara familiar, de la pista que me confirmase que yo pertenecía de verdad a aquel lugar. Cuando llegué a la edad adulta, todo parecía indicar que me había convertido en un auténtico aristócrata.

Pero bajo mi apariencia... mi corazón seguía siendo un completo sinvergüenza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

CAPITULO 1

_Londres, 1851_

La gente siempre dice que no se debe hablar del diablo porque, al hacerlo, se puede atraer su ardiente atención. Por eso, muy pocos aristócratas hablaban de Peeta Mellark, el conde de Claybourne.

Sin embargo, lady Katniss Everdeen, oculta en las sombras de medianoche, a escasa distancia de la residencia de él, no podía negar que se había sentido fascinada por el conde Diablo desde que éste se atrevió a presentarse en un baile al que no había sido invitado. No bailó con nadie. No habló con nadie. Se limitó a pasear por el salón con actitud de estar evaluando a todos los presentes y acabar decidiendo que ninguno tenía el menor interés.

Lo que más la inquietó fue que el conde posó su mirada sobre ella, demorándose uno o dos segundos más de lo apropiado. Katniss no parpadeó ni apartó la vista, aunque tuvo que esforzarse mucho por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas; consiguió sostenerle la mirada con todo el inocente descaro de que es capaz una joven de diecisiete años. Se enorgulleció de conseguir que fuese él el primero en dejar de mirar. Pero no antes de que sus extraños ojos plateados se oscurecieran y parecieran arder desde las fieras profundidades del infierno del que se decía que había salido.

Muy pocos creían que fuese el legítimo heredero, pero nadie se había atrevido jamás a cuestionarlo. A fin de cuentas, todo el mundo sabía que era muy capaz de cometer un asesinato. Él nunca se había molestado en negar que hubiese matado al único hijo y heredero del anterior conde. Aquella noche, cuando se presentó en el baile, pareció que hasta el último de los invitados contuviera el aliento; daba la sensación de que todos estuviesen esperando a ver dónde iba a golpear o sobre quién iba a volcar su rabia. Por aquel entonces, todos sabían ya que no era un hombre de buen carácter, por lo que sólo se podía asumir que había acudido allí con algún vil propósito en mente. Seguro que era consciente de que ninguna de las damas presentes se atrevería a arriesgar su reputación bailando con el conde de Claybourne, y que ningún caballero permitiría que se cuestionase su respetabilidad conversando abiertamente y de buen grado con él en un lugar tan público.

Poco después, se marchó caminando con tranquilidad, como si estuviese buscando a alguien y, al no encontrarlo, decidiese que el resto de los presentes no valían la pena. Eso fue lo que más irritó a Katniss.

Para su inmensa vergüenza, debía admitir que había deseado desesperadamente bailar con él, que la cogiera entre sus brazos y pudiera contemplar una vez más aquellos ardientes ojos azules que incluso en esos momentos, cinco años después, seguían hechizando sus sueños.

La húmeda niebla espesaba, y Katniss se subió la capucha de la capa para entrar en calor mientras estudiaba la residencia del conde con detenimiento, en busca de alguna pista que le indicase que él estaba en casa. No estaba segura de que la fascinación que sentía fuese demasiado inocente. En realidad, estaba bastante segura de que no lo era.

No podía decir con exactitud qué era lo que tanto le interesaba de aquel hombre, lo único que sabía era que se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él. A escondidas, sin que su familia lo supiese, tras su primer encuentro, se había atrevido incluso a enviarle invitaciones para sus bailes y cenas que un sirviente de la más absoluta confianza le entregaba en mano. El conde jamás se había molestado en dar las gracias, ni en asistir a ninguna de sus reuniones.

Por lo que Katniss sabía, aparte de la noche del baile en que ella lo había visto por primera vez, jamás había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia en ningún otro evento social. No era ningún secreto que no era bien recibido en las mejores casas, por lo que se sentía bastante insultada de que rechazase sus intentos de incluirlo en su vida. Aunque Katniss debía admitir que los motivos por los que quería conseguir tal propósito eran bastante egoístas y no enteramente respetables.

Ahora ya no se podía permitir el lujo de intentar acceder a él mediante hermosas invitaciones en relieve. Estaba decidida a hablar con el conde, y si no podía hacerlo en la seguridad de un salón lleno de gente, entonces lo haría en la privacidad de la propia residencia de éste.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; intentó atribuirlo al frío de la niebla, más que a su propia cobardía. Llevaba bastante tiempo esperando entre las sombras y la humedad la había calado hasta los huesos. Si no se acercaba pronto a aquella puerta, al final sería incapaz de dejar de temblar y su plan fracasaría. Tenía que aparentar que hablar con él no le suponía ningún problema, si no, sólo se ganaría su desdén y eso no le serviría para nada.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela. Era muy tarde y todo estaba tan tranquilo que resultaba inquietante. Nadie debía verla delante de aquella puerta; nadie debía enterarse de su escandalosa visita a medianoche. Su reputación tenía que salir intacta de aquel encuentro. Sin embargo, seguía dudando. Sabía que una vez que pusiera los pies en el sendero ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero no veía ninguna otra alternativa.

Salió a la calle con renovada decisión y echó a andar hacia la casa con el temor de que, antes de que acabase la noche, su reputación fuese lo único que el conde Diablo no hubiese tocado.

* * *

Nadie se atrevería a afirmar que Peeta Mellark, conde de Claybourne, fuese un cobarde. No obstante, sentado a la mesa de juego, sólo él sabía la verdad. Estaba allí porque no tenía el valor de declararle su amor a la adorable Annie Cresta. Había acudido aquella noche al club de Haymitch con la única intención de pedir su mano en matrimonio y, justo antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho donde ella llevaba las cuentas de Haymitch Abernathy, decidió darse una rápida vuelta por las mesas de juego. Su intención era esperar a que dejaran de temblarle las manos y poder ensayar una vez más las palabras que había estado practicando.

De eso hacía ya seis horas.

Podía intentar justificar su retraso diciéndose que estaba ganando. Pero lo cierto era que siempre ganaba.

Se repartió la siguiente mano. Miró rápidamente las cartas que le habían tocado. Pero no era eso lo que le aseguraba la victoria, sino su habilidad para determinar con precisión el juego que tenían los demás caballeros.

El conde de Chesney abría ligeramente los ojos cuando tenía buena mano; como sorprendido de su buena suerte. En esa ronda los tenía notablemente cerrados. El vizconde Milner no paraba de recolocar sus cartas si no acababa de sentirse satisfecho con el resultado. El conde de Canton siempre le daba un trago a su brandy cuando estaba contento con lo que le había tocado, pero en esos momentos el contenido de su copa permanecía intacto. El duque de Ludwig se inclinaba hacia adelante cuando creía que iba a ganar, como preparándose para saltar sobre las ganancias; pero en cambio se echaba hacia atrás cuando el resultado era dudoso. En ese instante parecía a punto de escurrirse de la silla y caerse al suelo. Tenía unas cartas monstruosamente malas, que sin duda creía que no lo beneficiaban.

La partida continuó y cada uno de ellos fue apostando o pasando. Cuando concluyó el reparto de brag y los demás lores empezaron a gruñir o removerse, él reunió sus ganancias y las añadió a las demás fichas de madera que ya había obtenido antes, y que tenía apiladas delante.

—Caballeros, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy —anunció, levantándose de la silla.

Un niño, vestido con el uniforme púrpura por el que el club era tan conocido, corrió hacia él con un cuenco de cobre en las manos. Lo sostuvo junto al borde de la mesa y esperó mientras el conde dejaba caer en él sus abundantes ganancias.

—Vamos, Mellark —dijo Ludwig—, no está siendo nada deportivo. Por lo menos, debería darnos la oportunidad de recuperar lo que hemos perdido.

Peeta se sacó una corona del bolsillo y se la dio al chico, al tiempo que cogía el cuenco que éste sostenía. El crío, que no debía de tener más de ocho años, se tocó la ceja con la punta de los dedos en señal de agradecimiento y se marchó.

—Ya les he dedicado la mayor parte de la noche, caballeros. Confíen en mí cuando les aseguro que será mejor para ustedes que me retire.

Sus compañeros de juego protestaron un poco más, pero Claybourne sabía que no se sentían muy apenados de verlo marchar. Los ponía nerviosos. Aunque no mucho más de lo que ellos lo ponían a él. Pero ése era su secreto. Al contrario que ellos, el conde jamás revelaba sus emociones, pensamientos o sentimientos. Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de Annie. Dudaba mucho que ella supiese el gran afecto que le tenía.

Pasó por la ventanilla de cambio, canjeó sus fichas por monedas y se deleitó con el peso que notó que ganaba el cuenco.

Mientras recorría el club, pensó que Annie ya se habría retirado a descansar y, en ese caso, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la parte de atrás, vio que la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta. Lo más normal hubiese sido que Haymitch estuviese allí. Éste dormía aún menos que él. Pero ¿y si no era Haymitch? Peeta tenía ganas de acabar de una vez con aquel asunto, de modo que recorrió el pasillo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Y allí estaba ella, la adorable Annie. Se había recogido el pelo en un perfecto moño y la constelación de pecas que le adornaba la nariz y las mejillas apenas era visible a la luz del quinqué del escritorio tras el que estaba sentada, escribiendo números con diligencia en una columna. Llevaba un vestido de cuello alto con todos los botones abrochados hasta la barbilla y las largas mangas sólo dejaban ver sus manos. Fruncía delicadamente el cejo.

Cuando se convirtiese en su mujer, dejaría de tener preocupaciones. La chica levantó la vista y se sobresaltó. Luego se echó hacia atrás y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Por Dios, Peeta! Me has dado un buen susto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí espiándome?

—Ni de lejos el suficiente —contestó él lacónicamente mientras entraba en el despacho aparentando una confianza que no sentía. Dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa—. Toma, para ti y para el hogar de tus niños.

El hogar era una pequeña casa que ella estaba acondicionando, con el propósito de ofrecer a los huérfanos una vida más fácil. Lo miró y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—¿Son ganancias ilícitas?

—Por supuesto.

Annie cogió el cuenco y le sonrió. Como de costumbre; su traviesa expresión lo golpeó igual que un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

—Entonces tendré que quedármelas y hacer buenas obras con ellas para absolverte de tus pecados.

A pesar de que su voz tenía un cierto tono burlón, un velo de tristeza le nublaba la mirada.

—Nadie puede absolverme de mis pecados, Annie. Ya lo sabes. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para evitar que intentara discutir con él sobre el tema y, rápidamente, se sentó frente a su escritorio—. Es muy tarde.

—Es increíble lo muchísimo que hay que trabajar para tener al día la contabilidad de

Haymitch. Sus beneficios son asombrosos.

—Siempre ha dicho que si se quiere morir rico hay que invertir en vicio.

—Pues no cabe duda de que así morirá, y en cierto modo es bastante triste. Debería gastarse el dinero en algo que lo hiciese feliz.

—Creo que lo que a él lo hace feliz es sacarles el dinero a todos esos ricachos. —Su acento dejó entrever sus orígenes callejeros. Como ambos compartían los mismos orígenes, solía relajarse cuando hablaba con ella.

—Pero ¿es realmente feliz? —preguntó Annie.

—¿Lo somos alguno de nosotros?

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de la joven...

—Maldita sea, Annie...

Ella levantó la mano.

—No pasa nada. Estoy en baja forma, eso es todo. Y aunque no puedo afirmar que sea

feliz, creo que en general estoy bastante contenta. Aquél era el momento perfecto para prometerle felicidad eterna. Pero de repente, su despacho parecía el lugar más espantoso y poco romántico del mundo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidió pedir allí su mano? El sitio donde lo hiciera debía ser tan memorable como la proposición misma.

Al día siguiente. Se lo pediría al día siguiente. Carraspeó y se puso en pie.

—Bueno, es bastante tarde. Será mejor que me vaya.

Ella le dedicó otra traviesa sonrisa.

—Ha sido muy amable por tu parte venir a saludar. —Tocó el cuenco de cobre que

contenía sus ganancias—. Y te agradezco mucho tu contribución.

—Te daría más, ganancias legítimas, si lo aceptases.

—Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí, Peeta.

Otra oportunidad perfecta para decirle que ni de lejos había hecho lo que le gustaría, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar con Annie cuando se trataba de sentimientos? ¿Sería porque, tal como él temía, en lugar de corazón poseía sólo un agujero negro que reflejaba la oscuridad de su alma?

Dio un paso atrás.

—Seguramente volveré mañana.

—Cuando vengas, te diré exactamente en qué voy a gastar el dinero que me has dado.

—Gástalo en lo que tú quieras, Annie. Te lo doy sin condiciones. No me debes ninguna explicación.

—Nunca te has sentido cómodo con los huérfanos, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? Todos mis amigos son huérfanos.

—La pequeña y alegre banda de Snow. Somos un grupo bastante peculiar, ¿no crees?

—Sólo porque superamos las circunstancias de nuestra juventud y nos va bastante bien a todos.

—Tenemos que agradecerle nuestra suerte a tu abuelo. Cuando te salvó a ti, nos salvó a todos.

—Si es que de verdad era mi abuelo.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir dudándolo?

Estuvo tentado de decirle la verdad, pero no creía que ella aprobase la mentira que estaba convencido de estar viviendo. Le dedicó lo que esperaba que fuese una encantadora sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Annie. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Cuando dormía, él sólo tenía pesadillas.

Salió del despacho a toda prisa para que ella no pudiese seguir acosándolo con más preguntas. Su antigua vida era una época que a Peeta no le entusiasmaba recordar. A veces, le resultaba extraño querer casarse con una mujer tan ligada a su pasado. Con ella a su lado nunca podría huir de esos recuerdos, aunque tal vez podría ayudar a hacerles frente.

Estaba a punto de marcharse del club cuando oyó:

—Me debes cinco libras, Peeta.

Se detuvo bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y observó cómo Haymitch Abernathy se acercaba a él con una confiada sonrisa en su tosco y oscuro rostro.

—Eso no lo sabes —contestó, cuando Haymitch se detuvo frente a él.

—Entonces, ¿le has pedido a Annie que se case contigo?

Peeta suspiró, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y le dio la cantidad que le había pedido.

—Nunca debí confiarte mis intenciones.

—No, lo que no debiste hacer es aceptar la apuesta. —Haymitch se guardó el dinero—. ¿Te quieres llevar a alguna de mis chicas a casa esta noche? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Quizá te sirva de consuelo...

Peeta lo maldijo con todas sus fuerzas por tentarlo, y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo mucho que le costaba resistir la tentación. Nunca había estado con una de las chicas de Haymitch.

—No voy a dejar que Annie me vea saliendo de aquí con una de tus chicas.

—Haré que vaya por la puerta de atrás. Annie nunca lo sabrá.

—¿Es que crees que tus chicas no hablan?

—Son muy discretas. Insisto en el ofrecimiento.

Peeta se lo pensó y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me arriesgaré a que ella dude del afecto que le tengo.

—¿Estás diciendo que has sido célibe durante todos estos años?

—Pues claro que no, pero soy tan discreto como tus chicas. —El club Abernathy no era el único lugar de la ciudad que ofrecía compañía femenina. Y era más improbable que Annie oyese hablar de sus escarceos si los buscaba en otra parte. Durante algunos años, incluso tuvo una amante, pero se separaron cuando Peeta decidió que había llegado la hora de pedirle a Annie que se casara con él.

—Por el amor de Dios, ella trabaja aquí; sabe que los hombres tienen necesidades.

—No quiero que empiece a preguntarse por las mías. Lo entenderías si hubiese alguien especial en tu vida.

—Yo prefiero pagar por mis mujeres. Así me aseguro de que no hay malentendidos.

Y según la experiencia de Peeta, tampoco pasión verdadera.

—Entonces, ¿mantenemos la apuesta para mañana? —preguntó Haymitch.

—Claro.

—Hace casi un año que te propusiste decírselo. No me gusta hacerme rico a costa de

mis amigos, así que soluciona ya ese tema, ¿quieres?

—Si no te gusta, ¡deja de proponerme la maldita apuesta!

—Ya sabes que apostar es mi debilidad. —Esbozó una media sonrisa—. Y casi nunca puedo ganarte a las cartas.

—Mañana. Se lo pediré mañana —dijo Peeta con renovada seguridad.

Haymitch le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Tú trae otras cinco libras por si acaso.

No podía hacer nada para borrar la sonrisita de la cara de Haymitch. Del mismo modo que Annie estaba en deuda con Peeta, éste lo estaba con Haymitch, una deuda que jamás podría pagar.

Salió del edificio y se adentró en la noche, que lo recibió envuelta en niebla. La humedad le provocó un repentino dolor en las articulaciones que le recordó las muchas noches que había pasado durmiendo al raso. Ahora, siempre mantenía las habitaciones de su casa muy caldeadas, simplemente porque podía hacerlo. Tras haber pasado una infancia sin comodidades, se permitía todas las que estaban a su alcance. Se había ganado una reputación de excéntrico y extravagante por gastar el dinero a lo loco, pero lo cierto era que podía gastar tanto como quisiera en lo que más lo complaciese. Ser socio de Haymitch se lo aseguraba.

Éste tenía razón, invertir en vicio generaba grandes beneficios.

Antes de que llegase al carruaje, su lacayo le abrió la puerta al tiempo que le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—A casa, en seguida —ordenó, mientras subía al vehículo.

—Sí, milord.

La puerta se cerró y Peeta se recostó en el lujoso asiento. El coche se puso en marcha.

Por la ventana, no podía ver mucho más allá de los remolinos de niebla gris, aunque no se podía decir que ésta le molestase; ya hacía tiempo que tenía un lugar fijo en sus sueños.

Tampoco es que soñase muy a menudo. Para soñar, uno tenía que dormir, y Peeta no solía dormir muchas horas. No creía que ninguno de ellos durmiese muy bien. Los niños de Snow. Estaban unidos por lo que habían hecho. Cosas que la nobleza nunca comprendería que alguien estuviese tan desesperado como para hacer.

Ésa era una de las muchas razones de que no se sintiese completamente cómodo con el lugar que ocupaba en el mundo. Poco después de la muerte del anciano caballero, Peeta fue a un baile para exhibir públicamente su título de nuevo conde de Claybourne, y cuando anunciaron su llegada desde lo alto de la escalinata, un murmullo recorrió el salón principal. Él se paseó tranquilamente entre los invitados desafiando a cualquiera que se atreviese a cuestionar su presencia allí. Nadie fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Una imagen revoloteaba en los confines de su mente. Una de las jóvenes presentes, no sólo lo había hecho, sino que prácticamente lo había desafiado. Pensaba en ella de vez en cuando, pero no sabía muy bien por qué. Aquella chica no tenía nada que ver con Annie.

Lucía un elegante vestido de noche y llevaba hasta el último pelo de su castaña melena en su sitio: parecía una niña mimada y consentida. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que detestaba formar parte de la aristocracia. Aquella gente no sabía nada del sufrimiento. No entendían lo humillante que era tener que robar a cambio de algo que llevarse a la boca.

Jamás habían sentido el brusco golpe de la vara, como castigo por no haber conseguido suficientes monedas cuando salían a pedir, o por no haber robado bastantes pañuelos. No conocían el miedo a ser descubierto. Los niños también iban a la cárcel; a veces, los llevaban a Australia o Nueva Zelanda en grandes barcos y otras incluso los ahorcaban.

El carruaje se detuvo y Peeta se apeó cuando se abrió la puerta. Siempre sentía un aguijonazo de culpabilidad cuando llegaba a su casa de Londres. En ella podían vivir cómodamente dos docenas de familias, pero en vez de eso, el único que vivía allí era él, acompañado por dos docenas de sirvientes. Por supuesto, eso cambiaría cuando se casara con Annie. Pronto, aquellos pasillos estarían llenos de niños, que tendrían una vida muchísimo mejor que la que habían conocido sus padres.

La enorme puerta se abrió. Le sorprendió ver a su mayordomo todavía despierto. Peeta apenas descansaba; entraba y salía cuando le venía en gana. No esperaba que sus sirvientes viviesen en función de sus hábitos nocturnos.

Beete llevaba muchos años cuidando de aquella casa y estaba allí desde bastante antes de que él se fuese a vivir con el anciano. El mayordomo había sido extremadamente leal al anterior conde y ni una sola vez, según Peeta tenía entendido, había cuestionado al anciano caballero cuando éste afirmaba que él era su nieto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Peeta se quitó el sombrero y se lo dio al hombre.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que quedarte despierto hasta que vuelva.

—Lo sé, milord, pero esta noche he creído que era mejor hacerlo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes.

—Una señorita ha llegado hace un rato.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Quién?

—No lo ha dicho. Ha llamado a la puerta de servicio y ha explicado que era de vital importancia que hablase con usted; en realidad, sus palabras exactas han sido que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte. Le está esperando en la biblioteca.

Peeta miró en dirección al pasillo.

—¿Y no tienes ni idea de quién es?

—No, milord, aunque me atrevería a decir que es una señorita de la más alta alcurnia.

Se le nota.

Durante aquellos años, muchas damas de buena cuna habían estado en su cama. Vivía una vida de abundancia a la que muchas mujeres habían intentado acceder, pero él siempre les había dejado muy claro que no podía ofrecerles nada permanente. Algunas, simplemente habían querido jugar con el diablo por una vez. Pero ninguna había dicho nunca que su visita fuese un asunto de vida o muerte. Qué dramático. La noche prometía ser entretenida.

Le dio los guantes a Beete.

—Asegúrate de que nadie nos molesta.

—Sí, milord.

Sentía curiosidad. Avanzó por el pasillo. Ningún lacayo esperaba en la puerta. No había razones para creer que sus servicios fuesen necesarios a aquellas horas tan intempestivas.

Peeta entró en la biblioteca y cerró de un portazo: una ruidosa aparición pensada para desarmar a su visitante.

La mujer que esperaba junto a la ventana y observaba el jardín oculto en las sombras y

la niebla, se volvió bruscamente. La capucha de la capa colgaba sobre los hombros, y el broche con que se la sujetaba impedía ver lo que, de otro modo, sería una deliciosa imagen de la piel que descendía desde su garganta hasta su escote. Bajo la prenda se adivinaba un vestido pensado para seducir y, por motivos que Peeta no alcanzaba a comprender, de repente se sentía muy abierto a la seducción.

—Lady Katniss Everdeen, si no recuerdo mal —dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que pudo oler el carísimo perfume a rosas que emanaba de su piel.

La joven abrió ligeramente sus ojos grises.

—No sabía que supiera mi nombre.

—Forma parte de mis intereses saber quién es todo el mundo.

—¿Me considera uno de sus intereses?

—Claro, lady Katniss. ¿No es eso lo que pretendía cuando me desafió aquella noche en el baile?

—No particularmente —murmuró ella.

Fascinado, observó cómo se movía su delicada garganta al tragar saliva. Aquello era lo único que sugería que tal vez se estuviese replanteando su visita. Era mucho más encantadora de lo que recordaba, o quizá fuese que la madurez le sentaba muy bien. Aún seguía teniendo el coraje de aguantarle la mirada. O quizá no, porque vaciló un segundo, desvió la vista y se humedeció los labios. Una invitación a algo más íntimo.

Él le deslizó un dedo por la suave piel de debajo del mentón e hizo que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos. Notó cómo a ella se le aceleraba el pulso bajo la piel y se agitaba como una pequeña mariposa de luz que había osado acercarse a una llama y de repente se encontraba sin escapatoria. Era evidente que era una principiante en el arte de la seducción, pero no importaba. Él tenía experiencia suficiente por los dos.

—Ya sé por qué estás aquí —señaló, adoptando un tono de voz grave y provocativo, como preludio de otra escena entre las sábanas de seda de su cama.

La joven arrugó su delicada frente. Sus rasgos eran de la más exquisita perfección. Era evidente que la naturaleza los había creado con esmero y que los infortunios de la vida no los habían alterado.

—¿Cómo...? —empezó a decir ella.

—No creas que eres la primera que intenta hacerme caer en la trampa, pero no soy presa fácil. —Deslizó el dedo hasta llegar al broche que descansaba sobre su garganta—. No me cabe ninguna duda de que tu lacayo está detrás de la ventana, observando, esperando el momento perfecto para aparecer. —Le abrió el broche con destreza y dejó caer la capa. La tela se deslizó por sus hombros hasta llegar al suelo.

Peeta se tensó ante aquella perfecta visión, ante todo lo que Katniss podía ofrecer.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía una mujer entre sus brazos. Pensó que, incluso aunque cayese en su trampa, podría escapar de ella con facilidad. Se le acercó hasta que su respiración se mezcló con la suya.

—Pero aunque tu lacayo me vea quitándote la ropa, aunque te vea a ti aceptándome con los brazos abiertos y gimiendo presa del éxtasis, jamás me casaré contigo —susurró.

No le pasó desapercibido que ella se quedaba sin aliento.

—No me preocupa mancillar tu reputación. —Rozó los labios de Katniss con los suyos—. Si te quedas embarazada, no me preocuparé de darte respetabilidad. El precio que se paga por bailar con el diablo es residir en el infierno.

Posó la boca firmemente sobre los labios de Katniss y no le sorprendió que ella consintiese con tanta facilidad. Aunque no hubiese ido allí a atraparlo, Peeta sabía lo que él significaba para ella: sólo una curiosidad. Un poco de mala conducta antes de asentarse en un matrimonio respetable con un lord cuyo linaje jamás fuese puesto en entredicho a sus espaldas.

No se resistió cuando la instó a abrir los labios y gimió cuando él deslizó la lengua en su boca y no dejó ningún rincón por explorar. Le agarró las solapas de la chaqueta y, por un momento, a Peeta le pareció que se tambaleaba. Eso le hizo sentir tal anhelo que casi se le doblaron las rodillas.

Por mucho que maldijese a la muchacha y a su propia debilidad, reconocía que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a la tentación. La iba a poseer. Así lo había querido ella al llamar a su puerta. Él era un hombre que jamás dejaba pasar una buena oportunidad, y aquella joven le estaba brindando una rebosante de pasión. Hacía demasiado tiempo que Peeta no daba rienda suelta a sus deseos. Ella se podría beneficiar de todo lo que él iba a ofrecerle aquella noche, pero nada más que eso. Por la mañana, lady Katniss no se llevaría de allí nada más que los recuerdos.

Apartó la boca de la suya, le cogió la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Asegúrese de que esto es lo que quiere, milady, porque una vez hecho ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Ella respiraba con agitación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No ha entendido mi propósito al venir aquí.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Peeta con tono burlón.

La vio asentir.

—Quiero hacer desaparecer a alguien, y he oído que usted es el hombre a quien debo acudir.

* * *

**HOLA LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, OJALA SEA DE SU AGRADO, SI NO ME DEDICARE A OTRA JAJAJA**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, :)**

**SALUDOOOS**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Si Katniss no hubiese estado tan cerca del conde, con sus corazones latiendo casi al mismo ritmo errático, hubiese creído que alguien le había asestado a él un golpe tremendo. Sin embargo, pareció recomponerse bastante rápido: la soltó, se alejó de ella y volvió a adoptar una expresión inescrutable, la misma máscara que llevaba cuando entró en la biblioteca.

Aunque estaba segura de que el mayordomo le había dicho que una dama había ido a visitarlo, el conde no pareció sorprendido en absoluto de que fuese ella la mujer en cuestión. Sólo cuando dejó de besarla, pudo entrever alguna emoción en su rostro, y hubiese jurado que era deseo. ¿Deseo por ella en concreto? No era muy probable. No cabía duda de que se trataba de lujuria en estado puro; poco importaba quién tuviese delante. Mellark era conocido por flirtear hasta los límites de la respetabilidad, y no cabía duda de que estaba acostumbrado a arrastrar a cualquiera hacia el precipicio con él.

Pero para su inmensa vergüenza, Katniss no pudo evitar pensar que sería una maravillosa caída. En el lugar más recóndito de su mente, allí donde se escondían las maldades, lo había imaginado besándola; pero jamás, ni en la más salvaje de sus fantasías, había pensado que sus labios serían tan suaves, su boca tan cálida ni su lengua tan decidida a abrirse camino. A pesar de que lo que habían hecho no era muy civilizado, y de saber bien que tendría que haberse apartado de él, haberse resistido, que debería haberlo abofeteado... lo único que había deseado era profundizar en su intimidad. Sus labios tenían un sabor que nunca antes había probado. Era descarado en sus exploraciones y, en sólo un segundo, había conseguido que ella olvidase cuanto había aprendido sobre decoro.

Al juguetear con su boca sobre la suya había provocado que su cuerpo se estremeciese con violencia y ardiese de deseo como jamás lo había hecho. Se había sentido tentada de seguir el camino por el que la estaba conduciendo, pero había mucho en juego: no podía dejarse llevar. Las palabras de él la habían convencido además de que si sucumbía a sus encantos nunca la respetaría, tal como sin duda habría hecho con muchas otras mujeres antes que ella; y en esa etapa del juego, Katniss necesitaba tener ventaja.

El conde le dio la espalda y se acercó a una pequeña mesa en la que había una buena variedad de licoreras de cristal. Destapó una de ellas y vertió parte de su líquido ámbar en dos vasos.

—¿Desaparecer? Qué bonita palabra. Supongo que lo que quieres decir es que deseas que alguien muera —afirmó con rotundidad.

—Sí —contestó ella, alargando el brazo y cogiendo su capa, que se acercó al cuerpo, como si aquella prenda fuera a ayudarla a dejar de temblar. Cómo deseaba volver a acercarse a él y deslizar las manos por su espalda y por sus hombros. Quería hundir los dedos en su espeso cabello rubio, presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Bailar con el diablo, ni más ni menos. Que Dios la ayudara, quería acostarse con Mellark.

Éste se alejó de la mesa y le ofreció uno de los vasos. Ella tragó saliva mientras se concentraba en no temblar y tendía el brazo para cogerlo. Se detuvo brevemente al posar la mirada sobre el pulgar derecho del hombre: lo tenía lleno de cicatrices, como si alguien le hubiese hecho repetidos cortes con un cuchillo. Después de observarlo durante unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que se debían de haber utilizado distintos cuchillos. También tenía varias señales de quemaduras.

—Por mucho que lo mires, no parecerá más bonito —dijo él sarcástico.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—Le ruego que me perdone. Yo... —No podía decir nada para arreglarlo, así que se limitó a coger el vaso que le ofrecía—. Gracias.

El conde la recorrió con una mirada llena de desdén. Katniss apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida, pero, aun así, lo consiguió.

Pasó a su lado, rozándola, y se dejó caer en una silla con insolencia. Había desaparecido cualquier rastro de caballerosidad en él y tampoco quedaba ningún indicio de que la viese a ella como una dama. Aunque, a decir verdad, había dejado de ser un caballero en el momento en que sus cálidos y flexibles labios se habían posado sobre los suyos. Katniss seguía sintiéndose arder al recordar cómo la boca masculina había obligado a la suya a abrirse, a aceptar la invasión de su lengua. Y, al hacerlo, ella había dejado de ser una dama. Pero podía recordarlo fácilmente recurriendo a su educación.

Peeta dio un largo trago a su bebida y, con la mano que sujetaba el vaso, señaló el sillón que tenía delante. Katniss, que no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo la sostendrían sus temblorosas piernas, se sentó con elegancia, cuidando su postura y decidida a seguir actuando como una dama, aunque él hubiese dejado de hacerlo como un caballero. Desde aquella primera noche, había imaginado estar en su presencia más de mil veces, pero no de aquella forma. En sus sueños siempre estaban en un baile, sus miradas se cruzaban a través del salón...

—¿Quién? —preguntó el conde.

La brusquedad de su tono la alejó de sus fantasías. Entrelazó ambas manos sobre el vaso.

—¿Disculpe?

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—¿A quién quieres matar?

—No se lo diré hasta que esté segura de que está dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo va a hacer, no quiero que vaya a contárselo.

—No —la interrumpió Claybourne cortante.

La decepción se apoderó de ella. Por un momento, pensó en discutir con él, pero la había dejado fuera de juego con aquel beso y su absoluto desprecio. Se levantó, ignorando el leve temblor que sentía y decidida a salir de la habitación con la mayor dignidad posible.

—En ese caso, gracias por su tiempo.

—No —repitió él—. No estaba diciendo que no quiera hacerlo. He dicho que no porque has contestado a la pregunta equivocada.

—¿Disculpe?

—No te estaba preguntando por qué no me quieres decir quién es, sino por qué quieres que muera.

—Oh. —Katniss volvió a sentarse. La esperanza volvió revoloteando a ella como un polluelo que está aprendiendo a volar—. Me temo que tampoco puedo decirle eso.

El conde dio otro sorbo a su brandy y la estudió por encima del vaso. Ella tuvo que esforzarse por no estremecerse. No podía decirse de él que poseyera una belleza clásica.

Tenía la nariz ligeramente torcida e irregular en la parte de arriba, como si se la hubiese roto en algún momento. Era extraño, pero a decir verdad, ese rasgo otorgaba carácter a un rostro que de otro modo hubiese parecido demasiado elegante. Le hacía falta un afeitado, pero sospechaba que a aquellas horas de la noche le ocurría lo mismo a cualquier otro hombre. Aún podía sentir sobre sus mejillas el lugar exacto por el que se habían deslizado sus patillas cuando la había besado.

Cerró los ojos y luchó por detener las eróticas imágenes que la asaltaban y la embarazosa reacción de su cuerpo ante ellas. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en los labios y los tenía aún ligeramente hinchados. Se preguntaba si volverían a la normalidad algún día.

Por lo visto, provenir de las profundidades del infierno lo hacía a uno muy ardiente. La sorprendía que no la hubiese reducido a cenizas al acercarse a él.

—¿A cuántos hombres has besado? —preguntó Mellark de repente.

Katniss abrió los ojos de golpe y, ¡maldita fuera!, se estremeció. Se planteó mentir, pero ¿qué iba a ganar engañándolo? Sospechaba que él ya mentía suficiente por los dos.

—Esta noche ha sido la primera vez.

El conde bebió otro largo trago de su bebida mientras la sometía a otro minucioso escrutinio. A ella no le gustaba que la estudiase. No le gustaba nada. No podía evitar acordarse de aquella primera noche: cuando la miró, tuvo la sensación de que estaba considerando su valor y que acabó decidiendo que valía muy poco.

—Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de besos, estoy aquí para hablar...

—Sí, sí, quieres saber si estoy dispuesto a matar a alguien por ti. Y, además, esperas que acepte tu palabra de que ese hombre merece morir sin que me expliques lo que ha hecho.

Por lo que yo sé, quizá se haya olvidado de pedirte un baile.

—Supongo que no me creerá tan superficial.

—Sé muy poco de ti, lady Katniss, excepto que no tienes ningún reparo en visitar a un hombre a altas horas de la noche. Tal vez visitaras a ese otro caballero, él te rechazó y quieres vengarte.

—No suelo visitar a caballeros a altas horas de la noche.

—Tus actos dicen todo lo contrario.

—¿Juzga a todo el mundo por sus actos?

—Son mucho más sinceros que las palabras.

—Y no me cabe duda de que usted tiene una dilatada experiencia con las mentiras.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de él se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba, esbozando una burlona imitación de sonrisa.

—La mayoría de las mujeres adulan a un hombre cuando esperan que éste acceda a sus peticiones.

Katniss observó el vaso que tenía entre las manos. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se bebiese su contenido, si encontraría en el licor el valor que le faltaba.

—No pretendía insultarle.

—¿Ah, no?

Ella volvió a levantar la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él.

—Bueno, supongo que sí.

El conde abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido por la sinceridad de su respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha hecho ese caballero para ganarse tu desprecio? ¿Te ha pisado los pies mientras bailaba contigo? ¿Te ha regalado flores marchitas?

—Mis motivos son personales, milord. No conseguirá que se lo diga. Cuando acceda a encargarse de él, le diré de quién se trata.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar? ¿Cuál será mi ganancia?

—Le pagaría muy bien a cambio de sus servicios.

Su sonora carcajada resonó en las paredes cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros, y de alguna forma resultó evidente que aquél era el lugar al que pertenecía. Un espacio masculino, sin sitio para nada de naturaleza más amable.

—Lady Katniss, dinero es una de las cosas que no necesito en absoluto.

Ella ya había previsto que pudiese contestar eso, lo que la dejaba en una posición muy débil para negociar. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Había oído suficientes rumores como para saber que era un hombre que no hacía nada por caridad.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita entonces, milord?

—¿De ti? Nada.

—Seguro que necesita algo que sus presentes circunstancias no le pueden proporcionar.

Él se puso en pie.

—Nada por lo que vaya a matar a un hombre simplemente porque tú deseas que muera. Has malgastado tu tiempo al venir aquí. Por favor, vete.

Y tras decir eso volvió a la esquina de la biblioteca y se llenó el vaso de nuevo.

Katniss no pensaba suplicar, pero tampoco iba a abandonar tan fácilmente. Se puso en pie.

—¿No hay nada que desee con absoluta desesperación? ¿Algo por lo que haría cualquier cosa?

—Si tantas ganas tienes de verlo muerto, mátalo tú misma.

—Tengo miedo de no conseguirlo. Siempre he pensado que no todo el mundo es capaz de hacer algo así.

—¿Te refieres a que hay que ser como yo tal vez? ¿Un bastardo sin corazón?

—¿De verdad lo mató? ¿Mató a su tío? —No se podía creer que le hubiese hecho esa pregunta tan insolente. Las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin que tuviese ocasión de detenerlas.

Él apuró el brandy de su vaso y se sirvió más.

—¿Qué respuesta te satisfaría más, lady Katniss?

—Una respuesta honesta.

Él se volvió lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

—No, no maté a mi tío.

Y a pesar de la respuesta y de que su franca mirada confirmaba que lo que había dicho era absolutamente cierto, a ella se le erizó el vello de la nuca y se le quitaron las ganas de seguir allí con él. Había sido una tonta por ir a verlo, pero la desesperación a menudo empuja a la gente a hacer tonterías.

—Siento mucho haberle molestado, milord.

—No te preocupes, Katniss, el beso bien valía la visita nocturna.

Ella levantó ligeramente la barbilla.

—Es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.

Su sombría carcajada la siguió mientras abandonaba la biblioteca, y no le cupo ninguna duda de que ese sonido encontraría la forma de colarse en sus sueños junto con el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los de ella. Visitar al diablo había sido un error y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que sus acciones no se volviesen en su contra.

* * *

«_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea._»

Arrellanado en el mullido sillón de brocado, Peeta apuró la última gota de whisky de la botella antes de arrojarla contra la pared. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le costaba respirar; la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y un remolino de oscuridad se cernía sobre él. Era la tercera botella que se acababa. Una más debería bastarle para adormecer las terribles imágenes de inocencia pérdida que lo atormentaban, para volver a encerrarlas en los más oscuros confines de su mente. Una más debería tragarse el remordimiento, la culpa, el arrepentimiento.

Mientras otros rezaban a Dios, él le había vendido su alma al diablo el día que encontró el valor para hacer lo que debía. Y ahora, aquella estúpida cría venía a pedirle que lo hiciese de nuevo.

«_¡Maldita sea!»_

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo invitándolo a sus estúpidos bailes como si éstos fuesen importantes, como si valiese la pena que malgastase su tiempo pasando una noche en su compañía. ¿Qué sabría ella del tormento? ¿Qué sabría del infierno? Si aceptaba su proposición, sólo conseguiría arrastrarla con él de donde jamás encontraría la salida. Peeta lo sabía perfectamente.

Alargó el brazo y cogió otra de las botellas que había alineado en el suelo, junto al sillón. Ya había pasado muchas noches como ésa, sin saber dónde encontrar consuelo cuando no tenía ninguna mujer a mano.

¡Maldición! Debería haberse llevado a casa a una de las chicas de Haymitch. Ni siquiera Annie podría ofrecerle consuelo en esos momentos, pues no sería capaz de poseerla con la desesperación que se adueñaba de él cuando estaba así. Lo que necesitaba era una mujer lo bastante fuerte como para aceptar sus poderosas embestidas sin arredrarse, una mujer que no se acobardase, que pudiese desatar la bestia que anidaba en su interior sin intentar apaciguarla.

De repente, le vino a la mente una imagen de lady Katniss contorsionándose debajo de su cuerpo y arrojó la botella medio vacía a la otra punta de la habitación. Maldijo a la joven una vez más. Se había esforzado mucho por ser civilizado, por no volver a sus raíces, y ella había conseguido desestabilizarlo por completo. Debería haberla cogido entre sus brazos y haberla llevado a su habitación; tendría que haberle demostrado exactamente de lo que era capaz.

¿Asesinato? Cielo santo, ya había demostrado que era capaz de cosas mucho peores.

_**Del diario personal de Peeta Mellark**_

Yo no sabía cómo se llamaba el hombre al que maté. No sabía que el destino lo había elegido para heredar un título.

Sólo sabía que ese hombre le había hecho daño a Annie, con crueldad y sin piedad alguna. Por eso decidí ser su juez, jurado y verdugo.

Por desgracia, en mi desesperación por hacer justicia me precipité y no tomé las precauciones pertinentes. Un testigo me vio cometer el crimen y me arrestaron en seguida.

Al mirar todo el asunto con perspectiva, me doy cuenta de que fui muy arrogante al pensar que poseía la sabiduría necesaria para decidir el destino de aquel hombre. Ya me habían arrestado una vez antes, cuando tenía ocho años, y estaba familiarizado con el sistema judicial. Aquella vez pasé tres meses en la cárcel. Me condenaron a llevar la marca de mi delito en el pulgar derecho. Una «L», de ladrón, que me grabaron a fuego sobre la piel.

Un año después de que me soltaran, se dictaminó que debía cesar la práctica de marcar a los criminales de ese modo tan cruel. Y dejaron de hacerlo.

Vi que la cárcel no es un lugar agradable. Oí que a algunos criminales se los llevaban lejos de Inglaterra, en grandes barcos, pero no conocía a nadie a quien le hubiese sucedido tal cosa y no podía juzgar si eso era justo o no.

Presencié uno o dos ahorcamientos públicos. Me parecía una forma muy triste de irse de este mundo.

Pero, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a que el hombre que le había hecho daño a Annie pudiese librarse de su castigo, o que éste no fuese el que merecía. Por eso lo maté.

El policía que me arrestó me aseguró que muy pronto colgaría de una cuerda mecido por el viento. Escuché sus graves predicciones con estoicismo sin arrepentirme de lo que había hecho. Cuando alguien le hace daño a las personas que uno quiere, hay que hacer lo que es debido. Y yo siempre había querido a Annie.

Estaba esperando en una sala de interrogatorios de Whitehall cuando vi entrar a un anciano. La venganza ardía en sus ojos y, sin que nadie me lo dijese, supe que era el padre del hombre al que yo había matado. Por su ropa y su forma de actuar, en seguida me di cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía el poder de enviarme derechito al infierno.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y yo le sostuve la mirada. Desde el día que me arrestaron, no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez; salvo para decir mi nombre. Tampoco había confirmado ni negado los cargos.

—Si os detienen, mantened la boca cerrada siempre —nos había advertido Snow—.

No importa que lo que digáis sea verdad o mentira, ellos le darán la vuelta para utilizarlo para sus fines.

Pronto aprendí que no había que tomarse sus palabras a la ligera. Snow sabía muy bien de qué hablaba.

Entonces, el anciano hizo algo muy extraño. Dio un paso adelante, me cogió la barbilla con su mano enguantada y me giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

—Necesito más luz —dijo.

Trajeron más quinqués y los colocaron sobre la mesa, haciendo que me sintiera totalmente expuesto. Entonces, la ira que ardía en los ojos del hombre dio paso a otro sentimiento, una emoción que no fui capaz de reconocer.

—¿Qué ocurre, milord? —preguntó un inspector.

—Creo que es mi nieto —contestó el anciano con voz ronca.

—¿El que desapareció?

Él asintió una sola vez y en ese preciso momento yo descubrí una forma de escapar de mi destino. Ya hacía tiempo que había aprendido a analizar a los demás y en seguida supe lo que aquel caballero quería. Me esforcé por contestar a sus preguntas de tal forma que él pensara que estaba en lo cierto y yo era la persona que creía que era.

Cuando estuvo completamente convencido de que yo era su nieto, les pidió a los inspectores que nos dejasen un momento a solas. Entonces se sentó en una silla frente a mí.

—¿Has matado a mi hijo? —preguntó.

Yo asentí.

—¿Por qué?

Por primera vez aquella noche dije la verdad, y fue precisamente la verdad lo que lo convenció de que yo era redimible. Sin embargo, pasó bastante tiempo hasta que consiguió perdonarme por completo.

Mi salvación y mi castigo fue vivir el resto de mis días como su nieto

* * *

**Holaaaaa :)**

**hoy juega Mexico-Brasil **

**Esta empezando el partido y me tome un tiempo para subir el capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste, espero sus reviews que son los que me motivan a actualizar.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Saludooooos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

—Resulta muy difícil decidirse —dijo la duquesa de Ludwig—. No sé cuál elegir.

Miró al otro extremo de la mesa de jardín y vio bostezar a Katniss, pero no hizo ningún caso. Le acercó los objetos entre los que dudaba.

—¿Cuál te gusta más?

—Johanna, estás eligiendo pergamino para invitaciones —contestó Katniss—. Gran Bretaña no va a desaparecer si no tomas la decisión acertada. ¿A ti cuál te gusta más?

Johanna se mordió el labio inferior.

—No lo sé. Creo que el de color crema, pero es más caro. ¿Crees que vale la pena?

—Si es el que más te gusta, entonces vale la pena gastar un poco más.

—No es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle, sino a mi marido. He quedado esta tarde con el papelero. ¿Vendrás conmigo para asegurarte de que hago bien el encargo?

Johanna era la mejor amiga de Katniss desde que eran pequeñas. A ésta no le gustaba nada verla dudar.

—Ya has dado muchos bailes. Sabes perfectamente cómo encargar las invitaciones.

—Pero a Cato siempre hay algo que no le gusta. Quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Katniss estaba convencida de que no habría muchos hombres en Londres a los que les importasen demasiado los preparativos de un baile, y Johanna había tenido la mala suerte de casarse con uno de ellos. A su marido le obsesionaba la perfección, y eso hacía infeliz a su mujer y restaba alegría a cualquier cosa que ella hiciera.

—La perfección absoluta no existe; y si existiese, estoy segura de que sería bastante aburrida. De todos modos, nos quedamos con el color crema —dijo Katniss—. Creo que es más elegante; ya encargaré yo las invitaciones.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Con mi padre enfermo no es apropiado que yo celebre ningún baile en mi casa, y tú me dejas organizar uno contigo en tu encantadora casa. Así que yo me ocuparé de las invitaciones.

—Si estás segura de que no te importa...

—No me importa en absoluto.

Johanna suspiró profundamente.

—Gracias. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

—De camino a casa, me pasaré por la papelería.

—Eres un encanto.

Katniss volvió a bostezar.

—Perdón.

—No recuerdo que se celebrase ningún baile ayer por la noche y, sin embargo, desde que has llegado tengo la impresión de que estuviste despierta hasta muy tarde —observó Johanna.

—No he dormido demasiado bien.

—¿Es por tu padre? ¿Acaso ha empeorado?

Debería haber sido la preocupación por su padre lo que la mantuviese despierta. Ya hacía casi un año que una apoplejía lo había dejado postrado en una cama. Ahora tenía poco más que la apariencia de un hombre. Ella se pasaba las tardes, y a menudo las noches, leyéndole, intentando darle todo el consuelo del que era capaz. Había contratado enfermeras para que lo cuidasen siempre que ella estaba fuera para que su padre no se sintiera culpable de que su hija estuviera dedicándole todo su tiempo. Era joven. Él hubiese querido que disfrutase de la vida. Pero últimamente, ésa le parecía a Katniss una meta muy difícil de alcanzar.

—No, mi padre parece estar igual. Aunque, como no puede hablar, es difícil de asegurar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Cierto lord muy irritante.  
De alguna manera, Peeta Mellark de Claybourne había conseguido echarle un hechizo, y ahora, al recordar lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, Katniss se estremecía y se sentía incompleta. ¿En qué libertinajes habría estado metido para llegar a su casa tan tarde? ¿Y qué clase de hombre era para asumir de inmediato que alguien como ella había ido a visitarlo por motivos puramente carnales? Sólo el peor de los sinvergüenzas vería a una mujer con tales ojos.

Katniss no era una mujerzuela de la calle. Era casta, pura y recatada. Sin embargo, después de aquel beso, se había dado cuenta de que su vida era bastante insulsa. Lo que había ocurrido con Mellark la había hecho comprender, por fin, por qué se disuadía a las jóvenes de que experimentaran tales intimidades hasta que estuvieran casadas. ¿Tendrían todos los hombres el poder de hacer que las mujeres ardiesen de deseo? ¿O sólo lo tenían los hombres que, como el conde, merodeaban por las puertas del infierno?

—Johanna, tú llevas cinco años casada.

Su amiga había atraído la atención del duque de Ludwig desde su primera Temporada, y se había casado con él la Navidad de aquel mismo año.

Johanna frunció el cejo.

—¿Es una pregunta?

—No, es una observación que me he sentido obligada a hacer antes de preguntarte: ¿tu marido te besa?

—Ésa es una pregunta un poco extraña.

—Yo soy soltera y no tengo una madre a la que poder preguntarle estas cosas. Por eso debo recurrir a mi amiga casada para que me ayude con las respuestas. ¿Te besa? Johanna bebió un sorbo de té mientras parecía sopesar la pregunta.

—A veces.

—Y cuando lo hace, ¿te deja con ganas de más?

—¿Con ganas de más qué?

A Katniss casi se le escapó la risa. Si tenía que explicárselo, entonces era evidente que su marido no la besaba como lo había hecho Mellark. Pero Ludwig era un caballero desde el día en que nació, mientras que el conde no era más que un granuja vestido de lord.

Observó cómo su amiga se inclinaba ligeramente para servir más té. Miró el jardín alrededor. Era irónico que pudiese haber tanta belleza en un lugar donde anidaba tanta monstruosidad.

—Te ha vuelto a pegar, ¿verdad, Johanna?

—No digas tonterías.

Katniss alargó una mano y la apoyó sobre la de ella.

—Me he dado cuenta por lo despacio que te mueves. Parece que hasta el mínimo movimiento te produzca dolor. Puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a nadie, ya lo sabes.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar a los expresivos ojos de Johanna.

—Llegó tarde a casa, venía hecho una furia. No estoy muy segura de qué es lo que hice mal...

—Dudo mucho que tú hicieras nada mal. E incluso, aunque lo hubieses hecho, no tiene ningún derecho a pegarte.

—La ley discrepa.

—¡Me importa un bledo la ley!

Johanna abrió los ojos como platos y, jadeando, dijo:

—Katniss, cuidado con lo que dices.

—Me reprendes por mi lenguaje y sin embargo seguro que recibes sus golpes en silencio.

—Soy su mujer, soy de su propiedad. La ley le da derecho a hacer conmigo lo que quiera, incluso a obligarme a satisfacerlo cuando no tengo ganas. Algún día entenderás la verdad sobre el matrimonio.

—Dudo mucho que me case nunca. Pero si lo hago, no le daré a un hombre el control sobre mi persona.

—Sólo has conseguido evitar el matrimonio porque tu padre está enfermo y tu hermano está de viaje. En cuanto vuelva y asuma sus responsabilidades, incluidas las que a ti respectan, todo cambiará.

No, eso no ocurriría nunca. Katniss era mucho más fuerte que Johanna. Aunque sí tenía que admitir que había ganado mucha independencia desde que Finnick se fue. Su padre había empezado a enseñarle cosas a ella por temor a que su hermano no volviese de sus viajes. Desde que cayó enfermo, Katniss se había propuesto sustituirlo en el manejo de sus propiedades hasta donde le era posible. Sabía que su voluntariosa naturaleza intimidaba a mucha gente y que algunos susurraban a sus espaldas, pero no pensaba dejar que el legado de su padre se deteriorase o se perdiera.

—Ya tengo veintidós años, Johanna, y ningún hombre ha mostrado ningún interés por hacerme su esposa.

—Eso es porque el conde Diablo te miró como si te estuviese haciendo suya en aquel baile, y tú le devolviste la mirada. Deberías haber bajado la vista, igual que las demás mujeres decentes. Fue él quien arruinó tu reputación.

Katniss esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Si Johanna supiese que últimamente había hecho mucho más que mirarlo, que había aceptado su beso de buena gana, seguro que se moriría allí mismo.

—Estaba intentando intimidarme, y yo no me dejo intimidar fácilmente. Me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a todos que tengo carácter —contestó.

—Lo que demostraste es que eres obstinada. Y ningún hombre quiere casarse con una mujer obstinada.

—Entonces, ningún hombre podrá tenerme jamás, porque no pienso cambiar para agradar a nadie.

—Cuando amas a alguien, haces cualquier cosa para ganarte su favor.

—¿Incluso dejar que te pegue?

Johanna se estremeció y, aunque ella lamentaba la dureza de sus palabras, no sabía qué más hacer para conseguir que su adorada amiga la escuchase; por su propio bien.

—Abandónalo, Johanna. Déjale y vente conmigo. Nos iremos a la casa que mi padre tiene en el campo. Allí encontrarás refugio y estarás segura.

—¿Tienes idea de lo furioso que se pondría? Me encontraría, Katniss, y me mataría por haberlo traicionado. No me cabe ninguna duda. Es un hombre muy orgulloso, y cuando algo amenaza su orgullo...

—Te pega a ti porque no tiene el valor de enfrentarse a sus debilidades.

—Tienes una opinión muy mala de él.

—¿Por qué no debería tenerla? Yo sé lo que te hace. Tú te esfuerzas por esconderlo, pero temo que llegue un día en que no se pueda esconder.

—Hace cinco minutos me has preguntado si me besa. Sí que lo hace, y a veces es encantador.

—¿Encantador? No. Un beso tiene que ser apasionado, tiene que hacer que te tiemblen las rodillas, que se te acelere el corazón... —Se le fue apagando la voz al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Se estaba dejando llevar por el recuerdo del beso del conde de Claybourne.

—Katniss, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

—Nada.

—Actúas de una forma muy extraña, y tu descripción... ¿has tenido algún escarceo amoroso?

—No digas tonterías.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene este interés repentino por los besos?

—Sólo intento entenderte. ¿Qué es lo que te da él para que valga la pena?

—El deber de una mujer es estar junto a su marido.

Katniss apretó la mano de su amiga.

—Johanna, yo no soy tu familia; no te voy a pedir que seas una buena hija y una buena esposa. Me rompe el corazón verte así.

Las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo a los ojos de la joven.

—Oh, Katniss, a veces me da tanto miedo... Dicen que su primera esposa era muy torpe y se cayó por la escalera. Y que la segunda resbaló en la habitación y se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo con tanta fuerza que se mató. Había oído todas esas historias y jamás dudé de su veracidad hasta que me casé. Es tan encantador cuando no está enfadado... Oh, pero cuando está molesto resulta completamente aterrador.

—Entonces déjale.

—¡No puedo! —espetó—. La ley no me protegerá. Él dirá que lo he abandonado y le entregarán a mi hijo. Mi familia se sentirá mortificada y no me apoyarán, y mi marido, cielo santo, Katniss, la furia que ha demostrado hasta ahora no será nada comparado con la que lo poseerá entonces. Lo sé con la misma certeza que sé que tu té se ha enfriado.

Sería una desgracia para todos. Es mucho mejor que me limite a aceptar mi destino y me esfuerce por conseguir que no se enfade.

Katniss le soltó la mano y se echó hacia atrás.

—Oh, Johanna, no puedo soportar lo que ha hecho contigo. Los abusos físicos son terribles, pero que haya conseguido destruir a la encantadora mujer que eras... Yo jamás podré perdonárselo.

Su amiga hizo una mueca y le cogió la mano.

—Sé lo obstinada que puedes ser, pero por favor nunca te enfrentes a él. No debe enterarse de que lo sabes. Si se siente amenazado... Cielo santo, Katniss, que Dios se apiade de nosotras.

—Por mí no sabrá lo mucho que lo desprecio.

Johanna pareció relajarse y aflojó la presión con que cogía la mano de Katniss.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Ese asunto consigue afligirme. No me gusta saber que te preocupas tanto por mí.

—Olvídate de mis sentimientos, Johanna. Te quiero. No importa lo que ocurra, eso no cambiará jamás.

—¡Mamá!

Un pequeño de cuatro años corría por el jardín dejando atrás a su niñera. Se dejó caer sobre Johanna. Ella jadeó y palideció considerablemente.

—Cariño, no debes dejarte caer tan fuerte sobre mamá.

El niño pareció herido por la reprimenda. Katniss se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba mucho peor de lo que dejaba entrever. Johanna nunca regañaba a su hijo. Nunca.

—Whit, ven a ver a la tía Katniss —dijo ésta—. Mi regazo necesita un niño.

Él se acercó corriendo y ella lo abrazó. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que su padre empezase a volcar sus frustraciones en él.

Katniss volvió a casa a última hora de la tarde. ¿Cómo podría vivir con su sentimiento de culpa si Ludwig mataba un día a Johanna? ¿Cómo conseguiría volver a mirarse al espejo si no hacía nada, sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

A pesar de tener muchísimos conocidos, amigos y sirvientes a veces se sentía terriblemente sola. Sólo a Johanna podía confiarle sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decírselo todo; su queridísima amiga ya tenía sus propios problemas, así que Katniss cargaba sola con sus preocupaciones y angustias.

Cansada y con el corazón encogido, subió la escalera y se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Desde que cayó enfermo, ella había conseguido una independencia de la que gozaban muy pocas mujeres. Al no estar allí su hermano para vigilarla, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

¿Tendría Johanna razón? ¿Perdería su libertad si llegaba a casarse algún día? ¿O era verdad lo que ella decía y ningún hombre querría convertirla nunca en su esposa?

Desde niña, siempre había sido un poco obstinada. Bueno, se corrigió, muy obstinada.

Su hermano la llamaba niña mimada en más de una ocasión. Aunque no es que él pudiese señalar a nadie: estaba conociendo mundo, pasándoselo en grande, viviendo el momento... mientras Katniss se había tenido que quedar allí a cuidar de su padre. Aunque, para ser justos, Finnick no sabía que éste estaba enfermo.

Tras su primer ataque, cuando todavía podía hablar, le había dicho que no se pusiera en contacto con Finnick bajo ningún concepto. El siguiente ataque lo había dejado mudo, sin poder comunicarse con nadie. Ahora, sencillamente, se estaba marchitando.

Katniss se dio un momento para recomponerse. No quería que su padre la viese llorando por su amiga, llorando por él, llorando por todo lo que ella sola no tenía la fortaleza o el poder de cambiar. Inspiró con fuerza, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

El olor de la enfermedad la asaltó de inmediato.

La enfermera, que bordaba sentada junto a la cama, se levantó en seguida. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—Milady.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bañado y arreglado, esperando su visita de la tarde.

Ella se acercó a los pies de la cama y sonrió a su padre. Le pareció ver alegría en sus ojos grises, pero tal vez sólo fuesen ilusiones suyas.

—Hace un día muy bonito. Debería pedirle a algún sirviente que te llevase al jardín.

Él no reaccionó a su sugerencia. Simplemente parpadeó.

Katniss se preguntó si se sentiría avergonzado o agradecido de que lo tuviesen que bajar. Resultaba muy complicado saber qué debía hacer.

—Octavia, antes de retirarte, pídeles a los sirvientes que lleven al jardín la otomana que está en el comedor de día, y luego dile a un lacayo que venga a bajar a mi padre.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, milady, no estoy segura de que el médico esté de acuerdo. Eso podría hacerle más mal que bien.

Si ocurriese algo, tendría que llevar su muerte sobre su conciencia. Con la de Cato Ludwig podía vivir, pero con la de su padre...

Suspiró.

—Pregúntaselo al médico la próxima vez que venga a ver al duque.

—Sí, milady.

Katniss tenía la sensación de que no podía hacer casi nada para proporcionarle comodidades.

—Me quedaré una hora con él —dijo—. Tómate ese tiempo libre.

—Gracias, milady.

Se sentó en la silla y cogió la mano de su padre. Éste movió la cabeza ligeramente para poder verla. Frotó con torpeza el anillo que ella había empezado a llevar en la mano derecha.

—Me he puesto el anillo de bodas de mamá. ¿Te parece bien?

Él emitió un sonido gutural. Katniss cogió uno de los pañuelos de hilo que estaban apilados en la mesita de noche y le limpió la saliva de la comisura de los labios.

—Me gustaría que me pudieses decir lo que quieres. —Deslizó los dedos por su escaso pelo plateado—. Espero que no sientas dolor.

Suspiró y, antes de apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, cogió un libro de la mesita.

—Vamos a ver qué aventuras van a vivir hoy Oliver y Artful, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

—Esperaba verte antes por aquí —dijo Haymitch, dando la bienvenida a Peeta a su establecimiento aquella noche.

—He estado unos días fuera.

Tres días para ser exactos. Lo peor era tener que volver del infierno, enfrentarse al momento en que el licor ya había servido a su propósito y sus efectos empezaban a desaparecer. Entonces le dolía la cabeza, tenía el estómago revuelto y se sentía muy mal.

No estaba acostumbrado a que lo atacase la conciencia; resultaba extraño en un hombre como él, alguien que había hecho lo que había hecho. Y por la noche era mucho peor, cuando tenía que enfrentarse solo a sus demonios. Todo eso cambiaría cuando se casara con Annie. Ella lo distraería de sus sombríos pensamientos. Ella arrojaría luz en su oscuridad, sería su salvación.

—Dónde, ¿dentro de una botella?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

—Y no lo es. Sólo te lo pregunto para saber si quieres que te mande a casa otra caja de mi mejor whisky irlandés.

Odiaba tener que admitir sus debilidades, incluso ante su amigo.

—Sí, por favor. Esta noche, si puede ser.

—Dalo por hecho.

Peeta era plenamente consciente de que Haymitch lo vigilaba de cerca. También sabía que su amigo no le preguntaría el motivo de su última recaída, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando se escuchó decir:

—Lady Katniss Everdeen vino ayer a visitarme.

Haymitch frunció el cejo.

—¿Katniss?

—La hija del duque de Everdeen.

El otro arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Ahora tienes compañía distinguida?

—Quería que matase a alguien.

Haymitch arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Y quién es el desafortunado?

—No me lo dijo.

—Supongo que te negaste.

—Supones correctamente.

—¿Te preocupó que ella pudiera dudar de tu capacidad para hacer algo así?

Lo que a Peeta le preocupaba era que la joven pensara que podía acceder a semejante petición. Sin explicaciones, sin justificación, como si fuese un hombre acostumbrado a mancharse las manos de sangre. Pero no iba a decirle todo eso a Haymitch, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

El otro le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, amigo. No son mucho mejores que nosotros. La única diferencia es que nosotros lo sabemos, reconocemos nuestras faltas y admitimos que las tenemos.

—Se supone que yo soy uno de ellos, Haymitch. —Pero la verdad era que jamás se había sentido cómodo entre la nobleza, nunca había pensado que aquél fuese su lugar.

—Pero los dos sabemos que no lo eres.

Su amigo era el único que sabía la verdad sobre su engaño. Sabía que había fingido recordar todo lo que el anciano le había preguntado.

—No, no lo soy.

—No entiendo por qué te sientes tan condenadamente culpable por ello.

—Al final me encariñé con el viejo. No me parecía bien engañarlo.

El anciano lo había amado porque creía realmente que era su nieto. Una cosa era engañar para obtener una moneda y que así no le doliese el estómago de hambre cuando se iba a dormir por la noche, y otra engañar a alguien para que le diese su corazón.

—Tú le hiciste feliz, Peeta. No es muy común tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que tú hiciste por él: ese hombre murió contento y satisfecho, sabiendo que sus propiedades estaban a salvo en tus manos, y convencido de que eran a ti a quien pertenecían. Eso debería darte consuelo.

Lo intentaba. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me llevo a Annie a dar una vuelta.

Haymitch sonrió burlón, aunque lo cierto era que todo en él era burla y seguridad en sí mismo. No dejó de mostrarse arrogante ni cuando estuvieron en la cárcel. Se comportó como si todo aquello no fuese más que un gran chiste, mientras que Peeta jamás había pasado tanto miedo en toda su vida.

—Por fin lo vas a hacer, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—Sí, creo que ya me has ganado suficiente dinero.

—Nunca será suficiente, pero tienes razón. Estoy cansado de esa apuesta. Se ha vuelto muy aburrida. Ve y hazla feliz. Y, de paso, hazte feliz a ti.

Ése era el plan de Peeta. Atravesó el establecimiento, saludando a los conocidos que se iba encontrando en su camino hacia la parte de atrás, donde sabía que encontraría a Annie. Ésta se dedicaba a sus buenas obras durante el día, y por la noche ponía orden en los libros de Haymitch. Estaba sentada ante el escritorio, con el pelo recogido en un moño y su habitual indumentaria poco seductora; sin embargo seguía siendo tan atractiva como siempre.

—Buenas noches, Annie.

Ella levantó la vista; esta vez sin asustarse. Era evidente que Peeta había llegado antes de que se concentrase en los números.

—Esperaba verte antes; quería explicarte en qué voy a gastar el dinero que me diste.

—Estaba ocupado con otros asuntos. Además, ya te dije que no me debes ninguna explicación. En realidad, he venido a preguntarte si quieres venir a dar una vuelta conmigo en el carruaje.

—¿Para qué?

—He pensado que te vendría bien alejarte un rato de los libros de Haymitch. Aún no hay niebla y Londres puede resultar bastante impresionante por la noche. Me gustaría verlo contigo.

—Suenas muy misterioso...

—Últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y, como sabes, me gusta mucho estar contigo.

—Te podría enseñar el hogar de los niños. Ya está casi listo.

—Me encantaría.

Mientras se levantaba, le dedicó aquella dulce sonrisa que a Peeta le resultaba tan cálida. Él cogió el chal que colgaba de un perchero junto a la puerta y se lo puso sobre los hombros, luego le ofreció el brazo. Annie posó la mano sobre su antebrazo con timidez.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron al carruaje y el lacayo abrió la puerta. Peeta la ayudó a subir y, cuando entró, la vio quedarse inmóvil. Esbozó una brillante sonrisa y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Está lleno de flores.

—Sí, he pensado que te gustarían.

—Te deben de haber costado una fortuna.

A él no le pasó desapercibida la cariñosa reprimenda. A ella no le gustaba gastar con frivolidad, y cada vez que lo regañaba, Peeta se sentía un poco mal por regalarle cosas.

—Me lo puedo permitir, Annie.

—Eres demasiado generoso.

A él no se lo parecía. Entró en el carruaje y se sentó delante de ella. La fragancia de las flores era abrumadora. Había colocado varios ramos a ambos lados de donde sabía que Annie se sentaría. Cuando regresaran, le pediría a su lacayo que la ayudase a llevarlos a su apartamento.

El carruaje empezó a avanzar por la calle y la tenue luz del quinqué de dentro le permitía distinguir a la joven. Siempre le había encantado observarla, y el interior del coche le proporcionaba una intimidad imposible de conseguir cuando ella estaba sentada ante aquellos libros de contabilidad. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le cogió la mano. Sabía que no era apropiado tocarla sin guantes, pero le pareció que ése era el momento perfecto para saltarse las normas. Había memorizado el soneto número veintinueve de Shakespeare para recitárselo, pero de repente sintió que debía confiar en sus propias palabras, por muy inadecuadas que le pudieran parecer.

—Annie, te adoro. Siempre te he adorado. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

La sonrisa de ella se marchitó y sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de los de él. Negó con la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Peeta, no puedo —susurró con voz quebrada. Podía advertirse el terror en su tono.

Le cogió las manos con más firmeza.

—Annie...

—Peeta, por favor.

—Annie, déjame terminar.

Ella asintió.

—Ya sé que tu única experiencia —cómo decirlo sin aterrorizarla todavía más— fue un acto brutal, pero te aseguro que en mi cama sólo encontrarás ternura. Seré el hombre más delicado del mundo. Jamás te forzaré ni te apremiaré. Esperaré hasta que estés preparada. Todo saldrá bien entre nosotros, Annie. Te lo juro.

Vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Por favor, no llores, cariño.

Ella levantó las manos de Peeta y le besó los nudillos.

—Ya sé que jamás me harías daño, pero tú eres lord y yo... —rió con amargura—, yo ni siquiera sé mi verdadero nombre. ¿Crees que hay alguna familia Cresta en Londres que no sepa lo que le pasó a su hija? Me llamo Annie Cresta porque así es como me llamaba

Por eso, cuando tu abuelo me preguntó cómo me llamaba, yo respondí

Annie Cresta. Sólo era una niña. ¿Qué podía saber yo?

—No me importan tus orígenes —contestó él con brusquedad.

—Tú sabes quién es tu familia. Yo no tengo ni idea, y una dama que fuera a convertirse en noble debería saberlo.

Podría haberle dicho que él conocía tanto a su familia como ella a la suya, pero confesarle sus mentiras no lo ayudaría a ganarse su cariño. Más bien acabaría perdiéndola por completo. Annie siempre había sabido que él albergaba dudas sobre el anciano, pero no que esas dudas estaban justificadas; no sabía que él había hecho todo lo posible por convencerlo de que era su nieto.

Nunca debía saber que había mentido, engañado y estafado al caballero para que éste viera lo que tanto deseaba ver. En aquel momento la muerte pisaba los talones de Peeta y eso le había supuesto una poderosa motivación, pero incluso a pesar de esas circunstancias no creía que ella pudiese perdonarle haberse adueñado de tantas cosas que no le pertenecían.

Ahora se había acostumbrado a todo aquello y no quería devolverlo. No tenía ninguna intención de devolverlo.

—Annie, no pienses que vas a convertirte en noble. Piensa que vas a convertirte en mi mujer. Eso es lo único que me importa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Peeta? Cielo santo, tienes un escaño en la Cámara de los

Lores. La responsabilidad de tu posición es abrumadora. Y en la mujer recae el deber de conocer todos los detalles de la etiqueta y demás normas de conducta social. Cuando tuviésemos invitados a cenar...

—No celebraremos cenas.

—¿Y cuándo fuera presentada ante la reina? ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo tendría que vestirme? ¿Qué comportamiento debería o no tener?

—Podrías aprender. El anciano te dio algunas lecciones. Contrataremos profesores.

—Me enseñaron a leer, escribir, contar y a hablar adecuadamente. Pero por Dios bendito, Peeta, tu abuelo nunca esperó que me convirtiese en noble. En seguida se dio cuenta de que yo estaba hecha para servir, no para que me sirvieran. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Por favor, no me pidas eso. Te lo debo todo, tú me salvaste la vida —las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas—; pero por favor, no me pidas que forme parte de tu mundo. Pensar en ello me aterroriza. Debe de ser una vida tan solitaria...

Ése era el principal motivo por el que Peeta quería que ella estuviese a su lado. Porque estaba condenadamente solo. Algunos días, creía que se moriría de soledad, días en los que no podía imaginar nada peor que estar atrapado entre dos mundos. Vivir en uno pero pertenecer a otro.

—Annie...

—Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo casarme contigo. Simplemente no puedo. Yo me destruiría.

—Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Pero no tan fuerte como tú. Yo jamás podría hacer las cosas que tú has hecho.

A veces, pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que le hubieran puesto aquella soga alrededor del cuello.

—¿Hay algo que pueda decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Peeta suspiró, le soltó las manos y, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, miró por la ventana. La niebla estaba empezando a levantarse. Parecía algo simbólico.

—Espero que no te importe que no vaya a ver el hogar de tus niños.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—No, Annie, no sigas disculpándote. Sólo sirve para empeorar las cosas.

—Yo te quiero, ya lo sabes —añadió ella con dulzura.

Lo que sólo hacía que todo el asunto resultase mucho más insoportable.

Peeta alineó sus pequeños soldados, agradecido de que Haymitch le hubiese hecho llegar las botellas de whisky aquella noche, tal como había prometido. Luego se sentó en su sillón y empezó a beberse el contenido de la primera.

Annie le había rechazado y al hacerlo le había partido el corazón. No había aplazado el momento de pedirle que se casara con él por temor a eso, sino porque no estaba convencido de que la mereciera; siempre había creído que no era digno de ninguna mujer.

Pero que se hubiese negado a casarse con él porque temía la vida que llevaba... ¿Tan duro habría sido para ella vivir allí?

El anciano había acogido a Annie y a algunos de los chicos de Snow tras descubrir que Peeta los dejaba entrar a escondidas para darles de comer y que tuvieran un lugar caliente donde pasar la noche. Los vigilaba de cerca porque no confiaba del todo en ellos, pero contrató profesores y se preocupó de que les enseñasen a comportarse debidamente. Entonces, ¿de qué tenía Annie tanto miedo? ¿Qué era lo que creía que no sabría hacer? ¿O tal vez había otros motivos en su rechazo que no quería decirle? ¿Era la oscuridad que anidaba en él con lo que ella no podía vivir y, sencillamente, era demasiado buena para admitirlo?

Tiró la botella vacía y cuando alargó el brazo para coger otra, vio algo debajo del sillón que tenía delante. Se puso en pie y la estancia giró a su alrededor. Arrodillándose, gateó hasta la butaca, metió la mano y rebuscó hasta dar con un objeto. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó la espalda en el sillón y miró lo que había encontrado. Era el broche de lady Katniss. Debía de habérsele caído de la capa. Alguno de sus sirvientes no estaba siendo todo lo cuidadoso que debía al fregar el suelo, pero Peeta no estaba particularmente enfadado por la falta de esmero. Sintió cómo una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios al recordar el orgullo de la joven, y lo sorprendida que se quedó cuando vio que él conocía su nombre.

Oh, sí, sabía muy bien quién era. Se había ocupado de conseguir esa información la primera noche que la vio. Incluso para el más leal de los sirvientes, su bolsillo estaba por encima de sus señores. Sólo tuvo que entregar algunas monedas y en seguida encontró a alguien dispuesto a esconderse con él entre los arbustos para mirar a escondidas por la ventana e identificar a la dama que señaló. No le había sorprendido encontrarla en su biblioteca. Lo único que le había sorprendido era que hubiese tardado tanto en visitarlo. Aquella noche, en el baile, Peeta sintió por ella una atracción inmediata, de una intensidad muy superior a cualquiera que hubiese experimentado hasta entonces.

Siempre había pensado que si hubiese conocido a Annie siendo ésta una mujer joven, la atracción que él hubiese sentido habría sido igual de poderosa, o incluso superior a la que le provocaba Katniss. Pero ambos se conocían desde niños, y el afecto que se tenían era de otro tipo.

Deslizó los dedos por el broche. Katniss era distinta. Katniss era...

Oyó una carcajada resonando a su alrededor; fue vagamente consciente de que él era el responsable del sonido.

Katniss era lo que necesitaba para conseguir lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

* * *

**Buenaaas :) queridos lectores!**

**les traigo la actualizacion de este fic :) espero que les guste.**

**ya saben que cualquier cosa, me dejan un review!**

**saludos, y panes quemados! wii**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Katniss mojó la dorada punta de su pluma en el tintero con decisión y sumo cuidado. Su padre no estaría de acuerdo con lo que se disponía a hacer, pero no tenía más remedio.

_Querido hermano:  
__Espero que estés bien cuando recibas esta carta...  
__«Sólo espero que la recibas», pensó con cansancio.  
__... y que estés disfrutando de tus viajes.  
__Sin embargo, debo decirte que te necesito desesperadamente en casa._

Cuando volvió a mojar la pluma le temblaba la mano. Tenía un itinerario de viaje de Finnick, pero no sabía si lo estaría siguiendo al pie de la letra. Presentía que debía ponerse en contacto con él, pero entonces empezó a dudar.

¿Cómo podía considerar siquiera pedirle a su hermano lo mismo que le había pedido a Mellark? Finnick no poseía un alma tan oscura como la del conde. Su hermano era amable y generoso, y ella lo quería mucho, aunque no soportara que, por ser unos años mayor, él se comportase como si su opinión fuese la única importante. Ése fue, precisamente, el motivo por el que se peleó con su padre. ¿Cómo cambiaría todo aquello a Finnick? ¿Lo convertiría en un hombre como Mellark? ¿Quería ser la responsable de convertir un ángel en un demonio? Sin embargo, tenía tanto miedo de que Cato Ludwig pudiese matar a Johanna la próxima vez que le pusiera las manos encima...

El conde tenía razón. Debía ocuparse del asunto ella misma. Pero, cielo santo, ¿dónde encontraría la fuerza para hacer algo así? ¿Y cómo lo haría? ¿Con una pistola? ¿Con un cuchillo? ¿Con veneno? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que dispararle o acuchillarlo? Katniss nunca había visto un cadáver, o por lo menos no lo recordaba. Su madre murió al dar a luz a un hijo que no sobrevivió. Ella era sólo una niña cuando ocurrió y le pareció que estaba dormida. ¿La muerte era siempre tan apacible?

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta la alejaron de sus taciturnos pensamientos. Su doncella, Effie, asomó la cabeza.

—Milady, ha llegado una carta para usted.

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Sería de Johanna? ¿Habría sucedido ya lo peor? ¿O sería de su hermano? ¿Estaría de camino a casa? ¿Había respondido por fin alguien a sus plegarias?

—Dámela, rápido. —Cuando alargó la mano para cogerla, su temblor aumentó. No tenía sello. La habían cerrado sólo con una gota de cera. Qué extraño. Deslizó el abrecartas de plata por debajo y la abrió.

_Necesito verte.  
__A medianoche.  
__En tu jardín.  
__PMC._

¿PMC.? ¿Quién diablos...? Reprimió una exclamación. ¿Peeta Mellark de Claybourne?

Volvió a doblar el papel a toda prisa y le preguntó a Effie:

—¿Quién ha traído esto?

—Un muchacho.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—Sólo que se trataba de un asunto urgente y que debíamos entregarle el sobre a usted con la máxima urgencia. ¿Va todo bien, milady?

Katniss carraspeó.

—Sí, todo va bien. Es sólo que estoy un poco intranquila. Creo que daré un paseo más tarde. Cuando vuelva, me ayudarás a desnudarme.

—Sí, milady. —La doncella hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Katniss volvió a abrir el sobre y releyó la nota. Cielo santo, había llamado a la puerta del diablo y ahora éste estaba llamando a la suya. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, nada bueno en absoluto. Volvió a doblar la carta y la escondió entre las páginas de un libro. Luego se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación. ¿Qué debía ponerse para aquella cita nocturna? Tal vez una capa, algo que la ocultase de los ojos curiosos. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que el encuentro sería en su jardín, los únicos ojos curiosos serían los de sus sirvientes, y les tenía prohibido salir fuera a aquellas horas.

Miró el reloj. Faltaban aún dos horas, dos horas de preocupación. Debería ser un poco lista e ignorar la cita.

«_Necesito verte_.»

¿Necesito? ¿No había dejado ya lo bastante claro que tenía cuanto necesitaba? Entonces, ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella?

¿Tal vez otro beso? ¿Habría estado dando vueltas en la cama durante todas aquellas noches igual que Katniss? ¿Había obsesionado sus sueños igual que él los suyos? No podía negar que ansiaba su visita. A decir verdad, quería volver a verlo. Quizá la próxima vez que lo invitase a un baile, asistiría.

Se sentó, miró el reloj y esperó. Justo cinco minutos antes de la medianoche se levantó y se echó la capa sobre los hombros. Observó su reflejo en el cristal, se recolocó algunos mechones de pelo rebeldes y se rió de su necedad. El conde apenas podría verla en la oscuridad. Y, en el fondo, a ella le daba igual lo que él opinara de su apariencia.

Pensó en ponerse los guantes, pero aquél no era precisamente un encuentro formal; no tendrían ningún motivo para tocarse. Suspiró relajada, cogió el quinqué de su escritorio y salió de la habitación.

La casa estaba muy tranquila y casi todas las luces se habían ya apagado. Estaba a punto de llegar al comedor de día, cuyas puertas daban al jardín, cuando oyó:

—Milady, ¿puedo servirla en algo?

Katniss se dio la vuelta y sonrió al mayordomo.

—No, gracias, Jeffers. No podía dormir. Sólo voy a dar un paseo por el jardín.

—¿Sola?

—Sí, es nuestro jardín. Es un sitio seguro.

—¿Quiere que le pida a algún lacayo que la acompañe?

—No, gracias. Me apetece estar sola. En realidad, procure por favor que nadie me moleste.

El hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Como usted desee.

Katniss entró en el comedor de día y, una vez allí, se detuvo un momento para hacer acopio de determinación y aferrarse a ella con tanta fuerza como a la capa que vestía. En cuanto se sintió segura, cruzó las puertas del jardín.

Cuando daban fiestas, encendían las antorchas de ambos lados del camino, pero en esa ocasión no le había parecido que hubiese necesidad de armar tanto jaleo, o de gastar tanto gas. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba por el sendero, empezó a replantearse su decisión. No se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba más allá de los setos, las flores y los caballetes cubiertos de hiedra. Aquello le daba miedo, aquello...

—Lady Katniss.

Dio un respingo y se volvió de golpe. ¿Cómo podía ser que no lo hubiese visto allí de pie? Parecía haber surgido de las sombras de la noche como el mismísimo príncipe de las tinieblas.

—Me ha sobresaltado. —Se maldijo por hablar antes de que su corazón recuperase su ritmo normal. Su voz había sonado igual que la de su hermano cuando éste era adolescente.

—Discúlpeme —dijo Mellark.

—Su tono no parece arrepentido. Me atrevería a decir que lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Tal vez. No estaba seguro de que fuera a venir.

—Su carta indicaba que tenía «necesidad» de verme. Y al contrario que usted, yo no suelo dar la espalda a los necesitados.

—Ciertamente.

Su voz sonaba ahora más ronca y Katniss se preguntó si le habría enviado un mensaje equivocado. Estaba molesta por la tranquilidad que él demostraba y el nerviosismo de ella. Inspiró profundamente y preguntó con aspereza:

—¿Qué es lo que necesita, milord?

—Paseemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero sin salir del jardín.

—Por supuesto. Sólo quiero alejarme de posibles ojos y oídos curiosos.

Echó a andar sin esperarla, y Katniss se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

—He dado instrucciones a mis sirvientes de que no nos molesten.

El conde se detuvo de golpe y ella casi se golpeó la nariz con su hombro cuando él se volvió. Era increíblemente alto y corpulento. Su mera presencia bastaba para hacer que a Katniss se le acelerase el corazón.

—¿Les ha dicho a sus sirvientes que se iba a reunir aquí conmigo? —preguntó con voz teñida de incredulidad.

—No, por supuesto que no. No me he explicado bien. Les he pedido que no me molesten a mí. Les he dicho que no podía dormir y que salía a pasear.

—¿Es algo habitual en ti? ¿Lo de no poder dormir? —preguntó, volviendo a tutearla.

Parecía sentir una sincera curiosidad, como si realmente se preocupase por ella.

—No, no es habitual —contestó. A menos que estuviese pensando en él; entonces, dormir le resultaba del todo imposible.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto lo será.

¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?

Peeta reanudó el paseo y ella, a pesar de sus dudas, lo siguió. Se alegraba mucho de haber cogido el quinqué. No daba mucha luz, pero sí la suficiente para que pudiese verlo con claridad.

—Me gustaría hablarte de tu... proposición —dijo él, con tanta emoción como un trozo de carbón.

—No me pareció que estuviese interesado. —Katniss desconfiaba. Además de haber rechazado su oferta, la había hecho sentir como una tonta.

—Y no lo estaba.

—Pero ahora sí lo está.

—Pareces molesta. ¿Has encontrado a otra persona que quiera encargarse del asunto?

Ojala fuese así. No había nada que deseara más que poder darse media vuelta y alejarse de él. Aquel hombre la inquietaba. Recordó sus cálidos dedos deslizándose por su cuello, acelerándole la respiración. Su ardiente boca devorando sus labios...

—No, no he encontrado a nadie.

—¿Te has ocupado tú misma de resolverlo?

—No.

—Entonces, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Hay una joven con la que deseo casarme.

Katniss se paró en seco y se esforzó para que no se notara que esas palabras le habían sentado como una bofetada. ¿Y a ella qué si quería casarse? No le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto y, sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía decepcionada. Hacía tantos años que soñaba con él... Aunque no era algo que hubiese elegido; aquel hombre simplemente se apoderaba de sus sueños como si le perteneciesen.

El conde la estudió como si fuese un objeto curioso. ¿Qué emociones revelaba su rostro?

Katniss confiaba en que ninguna. O tal vez sólo estuviese decidiendo cuánto debía revelar el de él, pero Peeta se mostraba tan cerrado como un ataúd.

—El problema es que ella parece tener dudas al respecto —continuó él.

—¿Debido a su oscura personalidad, tal vez?

La luz del quinqué realzó su pícara sonrisa.

—Mi oscura personalidad, lady Katniss, es la principal razón por la que te sientes atraída por mí.

—Yo no me siento atraída por usted.

—¿Ah, no? No recuerdo que te enfadaras mucho cuando te besé. Estoy seguro de que te morías por dejarte llevar por esa oscuridad de la que tanto hablas.

—Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que yo deseo, milord. —Tragó saliva mientras luchaba por recuperar la compostura—. Si la joven tiene dudas, no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

—Lady Katniss, cuando se está negociando, no suele dar muy buenos frutos insultar a la persona de la que uno espera un favor.

—Sí, ya me lo explicó la otra noche. Disculpe si se ha sentido insultado. Ella no quiere casarse con usted, y ha decidido acudir a mí porque...

—Teme nuestro mundo. Cree que no encajará entre la nobleza.

¿Una plebeya? ¿Iba a casarse con una plebeya? Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué otras alternativas tenía? No había una sola dama que quisiera aceptar sus atenciones, y ningún padre ofrecería la mano de su hija en matrimonio a un hombre como Mellark de Claybourne.

—Tampoco le he visto a usted muy interesado por encajar.

—Sinceramente, lady Katniss, hasta ahora, eso me importaba muy poco. Pero seguramente Annie y yo tendremos hijos, y no quiero que se hable de ellos a sus espaldas, como ocurre conmigo.

Annie. Al pronunciar su nombre lo había envuelto en un manto de calidez. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que aquel hombre era capaz de albergar una emoción tan profunda como el amor?

—La gente no habla de usted a sus espaldas, milord. La gente no habla del diablo.

—Katniss, sé perfectamente que eso no es cierto. Si no, ¿cómo sabías que era a mi puerta adonde debías acudir para solucionar tu problema?

Pronunció su nombre con tanta intimidad que una dulce calidez se extendió por las entrañas de ella, que se sorprendió de la rapidez con que él se había hecho con el control.

Tenía que recuperarlo.

Levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Usted gana. Así que se quiere asegurar de que sus hijos sean aceptados por la aristocracia.

Era incapaz de imaginárselo como padre, y mucho menos como marido.

—Exacto. Pero antes de encargarme de ese problema, debo darle a Annie la confianza que necesita para que me conceda el honor de convertirse en mi esposa. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Yo?

—Necesito que le enseñes cuanto sea preciso para que pueda mezclarse entre nosotros con confianza. Cuando lo hayas conseguido, mataré a quien tú quieras.

—Ya no estoy segura de que sea el más indicado para llevar a cabo mi encargo con éxito, milord. El otro día, me dijo que nunca había matado.

—No. Dije que no había matado a mi tío.

Ella observó con atención aquellos familiares rasgos que llevaban tantos años colándose en sus sueños.

—¡Cielo santo! Así que no cree que sea el verdadero conde de Claybourne.

—Lo que yo crea o deje de creer no tiene ninguna importancia. El anciano lo creía y la

Corona también. —Mostró las palmas de las manos—. Así que aquí estoy.

—Tiene un extraño sentido de la honestidad.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

—Ha dicho que cumplirá su parte cuando yo haya cumplido la mía. Pero yo puedo tardar varios meses en conseguirlo. ¿Cómo sé que cuando acabe mantendrá su palabra?

—Tienes mi palabra.

—¿Su palabra de caballero?

—Mi palabra de sinvergüenza. ¿Nunca has oído hablar del honor entre ladrones?

Oh, Dios, de repente, Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso.

—Aun así, usted me está pidiendo a mí mucho más de lo que yo le estoy pidiendo a...

Él la interrumpió, cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano enguantada y se acercó a ella.

Katniss pudo ver cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula.

—Tú me estás pidiendo que renuncie a lo poco que queda de mi alma. Una vez hecho, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Lo único que te pido yo es que le enseñes a alguien a ser una buena anfitriona a la hora del té.

Ella tragó con fuerza, asintió y le contestó apretando los dientes.

—Tiene mucha razón. Ahora, si es tan amable de soltarme...

Pareció sorprendido al descubrir que la estaba agarrando. Bajó la mano.

—Disculpa. Yo...

—No se preocupe. No me ha hecho daño.

Mellark se dio media vuelta y, si Katniss no hubiese sabido que él no era más que un fraude, habría jurado que estaba luchando con su conciencia.

—Sinceramente, milord, no estoy segura de que lo que necesito que haga pueda esperar tanto tiempo.

Él la miró por encima del hombro, y la luz del quinqué realzó el tono azul de sus

ojos dándoles un brillo profano.

—Annie es muy lista. No estoy cuestionando su capacidad para aprender, sino tu capacidad para enseñar. Cuando esté seguro de que puedes cumplir tu parte del trato, yo cumpliré la mía.

—No pienso decirle el nombre de la víctima hasta que esté preparado para hacerlo.

—Estoy conforme con los términos del acuerdo.

—Y jamás le diré el motivo.

—Creo que, por lo menos, debería saber qué ha hecho para merecer la muerte.

Esas últimas palabras le encogieron a Katniss el estómago. Ella sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo y entendía cuáles serían las consecuencias. Si creyese que existía alguna otra forma de salvar a su amiga, sin dudar elegiría otro camino. Pero tenía muy claro que con Ludwig las amenazas no funcionarían. Y Johanna tenía razón: tampoco podían recurrir a la ley. Así que Katniss recuperó la compostura y dijo:

—Es personal.

—No me siento especialmente cómodo con ese punto del acuerdo en particular.

—El hombre al que mató, ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Tuve mis razones.

—¿Se merecía lo que le hizo?

—No, se merecía algo muchísimo peor.

—Le creo.

—Me importa un maldito cuerno que me creas o no.

Katniss dio un paso atrás.

—Me refiero a que acepto su palabra de que se lo merecía; ¿por qué no puede aceptar usted la mía cuando le aseguro que ese caballero debe morir?

—Verás, lady Katniss, tú vives en un mundo en el que las damas lloran porque no las invitan a un baile. Lo que tú consideras un insulto, a mí puede parecerme sólo una mera inconveniencia.

—Y como creció en la calle, cree que es el único que conoce la naturaleza oscura del hombre. Es usted muy presuntuoso.

—Yo he visto lo peor y lo mejor del ser humano. ¿Puedes tú afirmar lo mismo?

¿Podía? ¿Podía siquiera empezar a comprender los horrores que habría presenciado él?

—En este asunto en concreto, creo que puedo decir que he visto lo peor.

Peeta asintió lentamente.

—Muy bien. Aceptaré tu palabra de que merece lo que le haré.

Katniss había creído que al escuchar eso se sentiría aliviada, sin embargo, las dudas se apoderaron de su corazón. Las desechó. No era el momento de sentir remordimientos.

—Entonces, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. ¿Deberíamos ponerlo por escrito?

Aquel hombre, que rara vez demostraba emoción alguna, de pronto parecía horrorizado.

—¡Cielo santo, no! No puede haber ninguna prueba, nada escrito en ningún lado que me pueda llevar a la prisión de Newgate. Debes destruir incluso la nota que te he mandado antes.

—Entonces, ¿cómo cerramos el acuerdo?

—Nos daremos la mano. —Se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y se la tendió.

Ella se secó la palma en la falda antes de unirla a la de Claybourne. Sus largos dedos le rodearon la mano y la atrajo hacia sí; estaban tan cerca que podía ver la fina línea negra que rodeaba su iris azulado.

—Te has aliado con el diablo, milady. Espero que duermas mejor que yo.

El corazón de Katniss se aceleró. Él la soltó, se retiró ligeramente y empezó a ponerse el guante de nuevo.

—Tenemos que ser discretos. Haré que mi carruaje te espere en el callejón mañana a medianoche. Reúnete allí conmigo y te acompañaré donde esté Annie.

—Debe de quererla muchísimo para estar dispuesto a hacer todo esto.

Él giró un poco la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No voy a hacer por ella nada que no haya hecho ya antes...

* * *

**Hola, wow ya inicia lo bueno no?**

**Ahora trabajaran juntos para lograr sus objetivos... uyy que pasara? jajaja**

**bueno creo que es muy obvio de quien se quiere desaser katniss, ahora, sera peeta capaz de cumplir con su "trato" ?**

**bueno, ojala les guste la historia, ire actualizando mas seguido.**

**espero sus comentarios, ;)**

**saludos y besos a todooos. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos tenía aquella mujer que le hacía confesar cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie? ¿Que lo hacía avergonzarse de su pasado? ¿Qué era lo que tanto lo irritaba de ella? ¿Lo que lo empujaba a querer parecer tan malo como ella creía que era?

Esas preguntas habían estado atormentándolo desde que se fue de su jardín. Estaba claro que era un tonto por involucrarse en aquel asunto sin tener más información. Ella no le iba a decir a quién quería que matase hasta que estuviese a punto de hacerlo. Por lo visto, era el único al que ella quería para ese trabajo. Aunque a él no se le ocurría ni una sola razón por la que pudiera desear tal cosa. Alguien inteligente jamás se involucraría en algo así sin conocer todos los detalles. Y él lo había hecho con una lamentable escasez de éstos.

Aporreó la puerta de la humilde casa. Esperó un minuto y volvió a llamar. Vio un delgadísimo haz de luz en la rendija de una ventana e insistió.

La puerta se abrió y una anciana alzó un quinqué.

—¿Es que estás chalado? ¿No sabes qué hora es?

—Necesito ver a Darius Swindler.

—Está acostado.

—Pues despiértalo.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Es que no tienes decencia? No pienso hacer tal cosa.

Se oyeron unos pasos y apareció un hombre alto y corpulento que apartó suavemente a la mujer a un lado y levantó el quinqué para poder ver mejor.

—¿Peeta? ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurre algo a Annie?

En cierto modo así era.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Claro, sube. —Darius le dio unas palmaditas a la mujer en el hombro—. No pasa nada, señora Whitten. Es amigo mío.

—De eso no cabe duda, y seguro que se ha metido en algún lío. Los hombres decentes no visitan a los inspectores de Scotland Yard a estas horas de la noche.

—No se preocupe y acuéstese, señora. Yo lo vigilaré.

Ella refunfuñó y se retiró arrastrando los pies hacia lo que Peeta dedujo que era su habitación.

—Tu casera es una mujer muy desagradable.

Darius se rió.

—Según mi experiencia, hay muy poca gente que se comporte con amabilidad cuando los despiertas a medianoche. Sube.

Peeta lo siguió por la escalera hasta llegar a una estancia formada por una pequeña sala de estar y un dormitorio. No le sorprendió en absoluto ver un pequeño fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. No importaba la estación del año en la que estuviesen, ahora que se lo podían permitir, él y sus amigos nunca prescindían del calor.

Darius sirvió un poco de whisky en dos vasos y le ofreció uno.

—Ponte cómodo.

Peeta se sentó en uno de los dos sillones frente a la chimenea y el hombre ocupó el otro.

—¿Inspector? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? —preguntó.

—Hace algún tiempo.

—Escalando posiciones.

—No te creas. El título impresiona, pero sólo significa que en lugar de recorrer las calles, superviso cómo lo hacen otros.

Darius siempre había sido muy modesto. Peeta sospechaba que si llegase a ser rey de Inglaterra, le quitaría importancia diciendo que eso sólo significaba que podía sentarse en un sillón mucho más bonito que el resto.

—¿Por qué crees que he venido a verte por algo relacionado con Annie? —preguntó Peeta.

—Porque ella es lo que todos tenemos en común.

—No, Snow es lo que tenemos en común.

—Pero Annie es a la que todos protegemos. —Darius se echó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en los muslos y sujetó el vaso con las dos manos; parecía esperar malas noticias—. Bueno, si no es por ella por lo que has venido a mi puerto en plena noche, entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

—Necesito que me consigas cierta información.

El otro se echó hacia atrás y sonrió con confianza.

—Ése es mi verdadero talento.

Peeta era plenamente consciente de ello y su intención no era otra que dar el mejor uso posible a las habilidades de Darius Swindler. Estaba decidido a averiguar qué se escondía tras la petición de lady Katniss Everdeen mucho antes de que ésta se lo explicase. La información era poder y, basándose en su experiencia, sabía que necesitaba todo el poder que fuese capaz de conseguir.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Un club de juego. ¡Peeta Mellark la había hecho entrar por la puerta trasera de un apestoso club de juego!

Katniss intentaba recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado aquello mientras esperaba apoyada en la puerta de un despacho y observaba cómo el conde intentaba convencer a una joven pecosa —que parecía decidida a no dejarse convencer— de que todo iba a salir bien.

—Annie, ella te enseñará que casarte con un lord no es nada que deba asustarte — explicaba Peeta.

«_A menos que se trate del duque de Ludwig_», pensó Katniss con ironía.

—Pero yo no quiero.

Siguieron discutiendo un buen rato. Katniss escuchaba sólo a medias, pues a pesar de no poder ver casi nada, estaba más interesada en el lugar donde se hallaba que en la conversación. Se sentía tentada de pedir que le hiciesen una visita guiada por el mismo.

El conde de Claybourne se quería casar con una mujer que trabajaba en un club de juego. Por un lado, que trabajaba y, por otra, en un establecimiento de juego. La buena sociedad jamás aceptaría esas dos circunstancias. Todo aquello era un desastre en ciernes.

Sin embargo, Katniss se enfrentaría al desafío. No sólo le enseñaría a la joven todo lo que pudiese, se ocuparía además de que fuese recibida en sociedad. Valía la pena el esfuerzo a cambio de conseguir que Johanna estuviese a salvo de una vez por todas. Katniss llevaba el vestido que se ponía para ir a visitar a damas del más alto linaje. De repente le parecía absolutamente inapropiado. ¿Cómo se suponía que había que vestirse para ir a un salón de juego? Se esforzó por no echarse a reír como una loca. Toda aquella situación era absurda y, al mismo tiempo, increíblemente fascinante. Johanna se moriría si supiese dónde estaba.

El propietario del establecimiento, que le habían presentado cuando entró, esperaba también con ella a la puerta del despacho. Apoyado con insolencia en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no dejaba de recorrerla con la vista una y otra vez.

Katniss no le miraba, pero su impúdico examen era tan intenso que se sentía como si la estuviese tocando. Finalmente, volvió la cabeza hacia Haymitch Abernathy y le preguntó:

—¿Le gusta lo que ve?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Mucho.

Ella paseó a su vez los ojos por el cuerpo de él deteniéndose sorprendida en la quemadura en forma de «L» que tenía en la parte interior del pulgar. Luego, volvió a sostenerle la mirada.

—Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

La risa de Haymitch era como un intenso ronroneo; parecía el sonido de un gato preparándose para atacar. Katniss se estremeció.

—¿Cómo es posible que una dama de la nobleza tenga tanto carácter? —preguntó él.

—No parece saber mucho de la nobleza.

—Al contrario, sé muchísimo. —Se le acercó ligeramente, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos—. Son mis mejores clientes.

Ella conocía muy bien a los de su calaña: era un alborotador, el motivo por el que las damas decentes debían salir a la calle con carabina. Estaba intentando asustarla. Pero Katniss no se asustaba con facilidad.

—Todos tenemos nuestros vicios —contestó, y volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja, que seguía discutiendo.

—¿Y cuál es el suyo, lady Katniss? —preguntó Haymitch Abernathy.

—No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia.

—Tal vez no, pero he pensado que quizá tenga algún trabajo para usted en mi establecimiento.

Ella lo miró fijamente una vez más.

—Sorpréndame.

—Creo que podría hacer realidad las fantasías de algunos de mis clientes plebeyos. Mis chicas no pueden ofrecérselo, y creo que muchos hombres fantasean con llevarse a la cama a una mujer de su... clase.

—¿Y qué hay de las fantasías de una dama? ¿Está preparado también para satisfacerlas?

Haymitch pareció sorprenderse. Mejor. No le gustaba aquel tipo.

—¿Acaso las damas fantasean con acostarse con alguien?

Katniss arqueó una ceja.

En el rostro de Haymitch se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Cuáles son sus fantasías?

Ella le respondió con una leve sonrisa, y volvió a centrarse en la pareja. Era evidente que Annie estaba nerviosa. Cielo santo, a aquel paso, se tirarían allí toda la noche.

Katniss estaba cansada. Había pasado buena parte de la tarde con el administrador de su padre y no había podido descansar después de comer de lo inquieta que se había puesto pensando en su encuentro con Mellark.

—¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! —dijo decidida.

El conde se dio media vuelta, enfadado. Pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto que se enfadase.

—No puede obligarla a que lo haga —le espetó.

—No la estoy obligando.

—Sí la está obligando. ¿Acaso no ve que la aterroriza casarse con usted? Tampoco es que pueda culparla si así es como piensa tratarla una vez que se haya convertido en su esposa.

—No —intervino Annie—. El problema no es casarme con Peeta, sino casarme con lo que representa.

—La nobleza, el linaje, la aristocracia... ¿de verdad cree que somos tan diferentes?

—Sí, tienen todas esas normas...

—Que se pueden aprender. Y lord Mellark me ha dicho que es usted muy lista y que comprenderá los sutiles matices de nuestras convenciones en seguida. Así que, ¿empezamos?

Annie miró al conde y luego a ella. Parecía haberse rendido.

—Claro.

Katniss entró en el despacho, preguntándose por qué Peeta Mellark se querría casar con una mujer que parecía tener tan poco carácter. Y tenía la sensación de que, además de etiqueta, necesitaba aprender muchas otras cosas.

—Lord Mellark, usted puede esperar fuera.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante y se le acercó.

—Sé amable con ella.

—Haré lo que considere conveniente para conseguir lo que quiero.

—Si la haces llorar...

—Por el amor de Dios, no soy ningún monstruo.

Él fue a abrir la boca.

—¡Basta! No pienso tolerar ninguna interferencia en este asunto. Llévese también al señor Abernathy, y asegúrese de cerrar la puerta cuando salga.

Vio a Peeta apretar la mandíbula y pensó que debería haberla asustado su mirada, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella no temía al conde Diablo. Nunca lo había hecho.

Él giró sobre sus talones, salió del despacho y cerró de un portazo. Katniss sentía una perversa satisfacción cada vez que conseguía ponerlo de mal humor. Se centró en la mujer que tenía delante; sin lugar a dudas, era mayor que ella, pero por algún motivo parecía más joven.

—Hola, Annie, soy Katniss.

—Lady Katniss.

—Sólo en las ocasiones formales. Para los amigos, soy sólo Katniss.

—¿Y espera que seamos amigas?

—Sí, claro. —Se sentó en un sillón cerca del de Annie—. Ahora dime el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres casarte con Peeta.

* * *

—Me gusta —dijo Haymitch—. Me gusta mucho.

Peeta dejó a un lado el whisky que su amigo le había servido y apoyó la oreja en la pared del santuario de éste, el despacho contiguo al de Annie. Maldición, no podía oír ni una palabra. Haymitch cogió el vaso de su amigo, lo llenó de nuevo y se lo volvió a ofrecer.

—Tiene muchas agallas.

—Irritante es lo que es. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.

—Es una auténtica belleza.

Peeta se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—Esa mujer podría resucitar a un muerto. ¡Qué diablos! Yo también aceptaría matar a alguien a cambio de ganarme sus favores.

—Yo no lo estoy haciendo para ganarme sus favores.

—Ya lo sé, lo estás haciendo para ganarte los de Annie.

Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio contemplativo hasta que Haymitch preguntó:

—¿Crees que las mujeres solteras tienen fantasías?

Peeta levantó la vista.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre sexo.

—No. No sabrían por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no sabrían por dónde empezar?

—Porque no saben qué ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Pero si lo aprenden, sí pueden tener fantasías.

—Posiblemente.

—Entonces lady Katniss no es virgen.

Peeta tuvo una extraña reacción. Se tensó de pies a cabeza y sintió la necesidad de... ¿qué? ¿De defender el honor de la dama? ¿De pegarse con quien fuese que le hubiera arrebatado la inocencia? ¿La habrían forzado? ¿Sería ése el motivo por el que querría matar a alguien?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Me ha insinuado que fantasea con hombres. Y ahora no dejo de preguntarme si las mujeres pagarían por realizar sus fantasías. Tal vez deberíamos ampliar nuestro negocio e incluir ofertas para ellas.

—No seas ridículo, los hombres tenemos unas necesidades que son exclusivamente masculinas.

—Yo paso gran parte del día pensando en las muchas virtudes extremadamente tentadoras que poseen las mujeres, por no mencionar el tiempo que dedico a imaginar excitantes cosas que les haría. ¿No crees que ellas también piensen en nosotros?

—No, ellas piensan en vestidos, tés y bordados.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro. Tal vez le pregunte a Katniss...

—Para ti es lady Katniss y te mantendrás alejado de ella, Haymitch.

—Eso es un poco difícil de hacer, teniendo en cuenta que tú la has metido en mi establecimiento.

—No tengo más remedio. Annie vive y trabaja aquí, y no acostumbra a salir mucho. Además, como bien sabes, la noche es mucho mejor para los encuentros clandestinos.

—Me ordenaste que me mantuviese alejado de Annie y lo he hecho. Sólo puedes tener una mujer, Peeta, y la has elegido a ella. Con Katniss haré lo que me dé la gana.

Él se puso de pie tan de prisa que el whisky le cayó por encima del borde del vaso.

—No te acercarás a ella.

No le gustaba el brillo especulativo que veía en los ojos de Haymitch. Y tampoco la furia que sentía al imaginárselo prestándole a Katniss cualquier tipo de atención. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le importaba quién le prestase atención? Sin embargo, al imaginársela con otro le hervía la sangre.

—Como quieras —dijo Haymitch—. Por ahora y porque eres mi amigo. Pero nunca cometas el error de pensar que eres mi jefe.

Peeta se tranquilizó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Me voy a jugar a cartas.

Necesitaba algo que lo alejase de sus inquietantes pensamientos. Había estado a punto de darle un puñetazo a su amigo; de gritarle que Katniss era suya. Jamás había tenido una reacción tan visceral por Annie. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan posesivo con ella?

Aquella joven no significaba nada, sólo era el medio para conseguir un fin. Sin embargo, Annie lo era todo para él.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

—Ten cuidado con Haymitch Abernathy.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Katniss estaba agotada. Iban en el carruaje de lord Mellark de Claybourne, envueltos en la más absoluta oscuridad, por lo que había muy poco riesgo de que los vieran o los reconocieran. Y Katniss tampoco creía que nadie que ella pudiese conocer estuviera por la calle a esas horas de la noche. Además, el conde había bajado las cortinas de las ventanas. Primero le pareció un poco exagerado, pero luego pensó que él estaba más acostumbrado a esconderse, y que sabría mejor qué hacer para mantener el anonimato.

—¿Por qué, milord?

—Le resultas intrigante, y tal como ya te dije que podría hacer yo mismo, arruinaría tu reputación sin ningún remordimiento.

—¿Y cree que yo podría caer presa de sus encantos?

—Si él se lo propone, sí; les ha ocurrido a muchas mujeres.

Ella se rió con suavidad.

—Le aseguro que no me interesa en absoluto.

—Es un diablo muy apuesto.

—Le vuelvo a repetir, milord, que me sorprende que piense que soy tan superficial. Yo nunca baso mi opinión de un hombre en algo en lo que él no tiene ningún mérito, como por ejemplo una cara bonita. Para mí sólo cuenta su carácter. —Razón por la que tenía tan mala opinión de Peeta de Claybourne. Su carácter era absolutamente cuestionable. Pero a pesar de ello, seguía fascinándola. ¡Maldición!—. ¿De qué conoce al señor Abernathy?

—¿Cuánto sabes de mi pasado?

—Sé que era huérfano, y que pasó parte de su niñez en la calle. Aparte de eso, y de lo que usted me ha contado con tanta amabilidad, no sé nada más.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Allí estaba, en plena noche, en el mismo carruaje que un hombre que había admitido haber cometido un asesinato y haber engañado, que la había llevado a un club de juego como si fuese un lugar apropiado para una mujer.

—Era uno de los chicos de Snow —dijo—. Igual que yo.

—¿Y quién era Snow?

—El hombre que dirigía nuestra pequeña pandilla de niños ladrones; él fue quien nos enseñó el oficio.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—Una docena, más o menos. Variaba en función de los niños que arrestaban y de los que se iban reclutando.

—¿Y Annie?

—Ella también era uno de los nuestros.

—Ha tenido una infancia muy distinta a la de la mayoría de los lores.

—Así es.

—¿Allí es donde aprendió a matar?

—No, allí aprendí a robar.

—¿Era carterista?

—Yo me dedicaba más al timo. Haymitch era el carterista.

—¿Y Annie?

—La distracción.

—¿Lo echa de menos?

—¿El qué? ¿Vivir en la calle? ¿Estar sucio, pasar frío y tener hambre? No. Nunca.

Katniss deseó poder verlo mejor entre las sombras. Sabía que no debía sentirse intrigada por él, pero lo estaba. Aunque lo había acusado de obligar a Annie a hacer algo que ésta no quería, tenía que admitir que no se había mostrado desagradable ni agresivo con ella. En realidad, sólo se había limitado a exteriorizar su frustración.

Eso fue lo que la convenció de lo que sentía por aquella mujer. El conde guardaba celosamente sus sentimientos, pero no había tenido problema en demostrarlos ante

Annie.

—He deducido que no cree ser el verdadero heredero de Claybourne. Disculpe mi ingenuidad, pero ¿por qué dejó entonces que el anterior conde lo creyese así?

Él deslizó un dedo por debajo de la cortina, la apartó un poco y miró fuera. Katniss se preguntó si estaría intentando ver dónde estaban. O tal vez estuviese buscando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Me iban a ahorcar —dijo tranquilamente mientras soltaba la cortina, que volvió ondeando a su posición inicial.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginárselo en la horca.

—Supongo que, en esas circunstancias, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo y hubiese fingido ser otra persona. Pero cuando consiguió que lo soltaran, ¿por qué no desapareció?

Robó el título y todos los privilegios asociados.

—No se trataba sólo de salvar el pellejo —contestó en voz baja, como si se estuviese dejando llevar por los recuerdos—. ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con tanta intensidad que hubieses hecho o creído cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo?

—Supongo que nuestro presente acuerdo confirma que así es.

—No, estoy hablando de desear algo con mucha más intensidad, quererlo con tantas ganas que llegarías a engañarte a ti misma para conseguirlo. Así es como se sentía aquel anciano. En sus ojos pude ver lo desesperado que estaba por encontrar a su nieto, lo desesperadamente que deseaba que yo fuese él...

—Y usted se aprovechó.

—Ésa es una manera de verlo. Y tengo que admitir que hay noches en las que también yo lo veo de ese modo.

—¿Qué otro modo hay de verlo?

—Yo le concedí lo que muchos de nosotros deseamos y pocos conseguimos: sus más profundos deseos. No había nada que él deseara con más fuerza que volver a tener al hijo de su primogénito. Así que me convertí en lo que más anhelaba.

—Vuelve a mostrar ese extraño sentido de la honestidad. Casi consigue que suene noble.

—No, noble no. En absoluto. Él me dio una oportunidad de vivir, y yo me agarré a ella tan rápido como pude. Ojala hubiese sido de verdad su nieto. Aquel hombre me colmó de un amor que pertenecía a otra persona y con el que yo nunca acabé de sentirme cómodo.

—El amor que le dio le pertenecía a usted. Aunque creyese que era otra persona, lo que sentía fue porque llegó a apreciarle.

—Se preocupaba por mí sólo porque creía que era su nieto. Si no hubiese sido así, estoy seguro de que me hubiese puesto la soga alrededor del cuello con sus propias manos. A fin de cuentas, yo maté a su único hijo.

Pero aún había un primo: Marvel Mellark. El hombre que debía ser conde. Katniss lo conocía porque a él, a diferencia de su primo, de mala reputación, solían invitarlo a los bailes; parecía como si la sociedad se estuviese preparando para el día en que asumiese el lugar que le correspondía legítimamente. Era evidente que habían subestimado al conde actual.

—Debo admitir que sus confesiones me tienen un poco confundida. No le dejan precisamente en buen lugar y no puedo evitar preguntarme si me está diciendo todo esto porque no quiere caerme bien.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué te lo cuento. Tal vez porque sólo una alma tan negra como la mía podría pedirme lo que tú me has pedido.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con usted, milord.

—¿Ah, no? Seré yo quien lleve a cabo la acción, pero se hará porque tú así lo deseas. Tú compartirás la culpa conmigo, Katniss. Espero que estés segura de que tu conciencia puede soportar ese peso.

—Podrá. —Por lo menos eso quería. Esperaba que así fuese. Odiaba tener dudas, pero creía que no había ninguna otra salida—. Aunque consiguiera salvar el pellejo fingiendo ser el nieto del conde, también ha pagado un precio muy alto. Porque ahora, como lord, tiene problemas para conseguir lo que más quiere: a Annie.

—Estoy impresionado por tu astucia, Katniss, y lo cierto es que nunca me han impresionado demasiado las nobles.

—¿A cuántas conoce de verdad?

—Es evidente que no a las suficientes. ¿Me estás diciendo que todas son tan fascinantes como tú?

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón y se preguntó si una mujer podría morir a causa de las atenciones de un hombre. La molestaba que le gustase tanto que él la considerase fascinante.

—Creo que suele subestimar mucho a las mujeres. A fin de cuentas, hemos llegado a dirigir imperios en más de una ocasión.

—Pareces tener muy buena opinión de tu género.

—Así es.

—¿No tendrías que estar ya casada?

Aquél parecía un extraño cambio de tema. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto a todo el mundo su estado civil?

—No hay ninguna ley que dictamine cuándo se debe casar la gente.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú?

—Es evidente que aún no he encontrado ningún hombre digno de mí.

Él se rió.

—Que Dios ayude al que lo sea.

—No soy tan mala.

—Creo que como esposa serías un desafío para cualquiera.

—¿Usted no considera que Annie vaya a representar un desafío?

—Por supuesto que no. No cuando hayamos superado este pequeño obstáculo.

—¿Y eso es lo que de verdad desea? ¿Alguien que nunca suponga un desafío? A mí me parece bastante aburrido.

—Yo ya he tenido suficientes desafíos en mi vida, Katniss. Quiero tener un matrimonio que carezca completamente de ellos.

—Por supuesto. Perdóneme. No es asunto mío juzgar lo que busca en el matrimonio.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el motivo que Annie le había dado para no querer casarse con Peeta de Claybourne:

«_Yo se lo debo todo y él no me debe nada. Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con números y a tenerlo todo controlado. Tengo la sensación de que nuestro matrimonio sería muy desigual. No me parece una forma agradable de vivir y, con el tiempo, temo que me arrepentiría y podríamos perder el afecto que nos tenemos ahora_.»

_«Yo se lo debo todo.»_

_«No voy a hacer nada por ella que no haya hecho ya antes.»_

Katniss no podía evitar pensar que el hombre al que él mató estaba relacionado de algún modo con Annie. ¿Llegaría a saber toda la historia algún día? ¿Deseaba de verdad conocerla? Si resultaba que las acciones del conde estaban justificadas, ¿empezaría a verlo con buenos ojos? ¿Empezaría a dudar del acuerdo al que habían llegado?

Al menos una persona sentía que se lo debía todo. Y Annie no había empleado un tono precisamente suave cuando pronunció la palabra «_todo_». Estaba convencida de que le debía la vida a Peeta. Katniss no podía imaginar lo que sería estar tan en deuda con alguien. Era extraño, pero quería alargar el brazo, salvar la corta distancia que los separaba, cogerle la mano y pedirle que le contase hasta el último sórdido detalle de su pasado.

¿Por qué sería que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él más curiosidad sentía por aquel hombre?

Afortunadamente, el carruaje se detuvo antes de que hiciese lo que estaba segura de que sería una imprudencia. ¿De verdad quería conocer su historia? ¿No sería mucho mejor para su acuerdo que mantuviesen las distancias y fuesen más desconocidos que amigos?

La puerta se abrió y ella hizo ademán de ir a salir.

—Permíteme pasar a mí primero —dijo Peeta.

—No hace falta que me acompañe.

—Insisto.

Salió y la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Luego fue con ella hasta la puerta que daba acceso al jardín y al camino que utilizaban los sirvientes para llevar provisiones a la residencia.

Katniss puso la mano sobre el pasador de la puerta.

—Buenas noches, milord. Hasta mañana por la noche.

—¿Katniss?

Se quedó helada. Su voz destilaba una aspereza y una seriedad inquietantes, al tiempo que una confianza que le resultaba igual de aterradora. Quería mirarlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ver en su rostro o de lo que él podría decirle. Decidió esperar. Apenas respiraba.

—Esa persona a la que quieres eliminar... ¿es porque te forzó físicamente?

Entonces ella se atrevió a girar la cabeza y mirarlo por encima del hombro. Estaba allí de pie, entre las sombras, oscuro e imponente.

—No tienes por qué contarme los detalles, pero si tomó tu virtud, contra tu voluntad, debes decirme su nombre ahora mismo, esta misma noche, y tu parte del acuerdo concluirá en este preciso instante. Yo cumpliré la mía inmediatamente.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando y de lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Estaba segura de que, en realidad, no era tan noble como parecía.

—¿Me está diciendo que no querría que siguiese dándole clases a Annie después de que usted se encargase del asunto?

—Exacto.

Qué fácil sería decirle que sí. Solucionar todo aquel asunto de una forma tan sencilla y rápida. No lo volvería a ver más. Si no le hubiese visto aquella extraña honestidad, si no hubiese empezado a cuestionarse su propia opinión sobre él, si no hubiese comenzado a darse cuenta de que, en realidad, Peeta Mellark poseía un código moral digno de admiración... Se hubiese aprovechado de su oferta. Pero lo cierto era que, egoístamente, no quería que aquél fuese el último momento que compartían.

Hacía sólo un rato el conde le había hablado de desear algo con tal desesperación que uno estaría dispuesto a hacer y a creer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Era lo que él sentía por Annie. Era su deseo más profundo; casarse con la joven era el sueño que quería hacer realidad. Pero, en el caso de que Katniss hubiese sido mancillada, estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo por ella, que no significaba nada para él.

Peeta sencillamente la fascinaba. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan complejo, que pareciese tener tantas facetas distintas. No era del todo malo, pero tampoco era del todo bueno. Era una combinación inmensamente cautivadora.

—Mi virtud está intacta.

Él pareció sorprenderse un poco. Parecía preparado para oír que en efecto la habían forzado.

—Le veré mañana, milord.

Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Sí, mañana.

Katniss cruzó la puerta y la cerró suavemente tras de sí. No quería reconocer lo mucho que su preocupación la había impresionado.

El conde era mucho más peligroso de lo que ella creía. Ya fuese un pecador o un santo, la verdad era que había despertado su interés como jamás lo había hecho ningún otro hombre.

* * *

**Bueno aqui conocemos un poco mas del pasado de Peeta, quien usurpo un lugar, que pasara cuando lo descubra? se llegara a casar con Annie? Cumplira con el trato? jajaja lo veremos proximamenteeeee...**

**bueno, ya basta!, ya vieron el nuevo trailer? oh por dios, casi muero cuando vi la carita de mi Peeta. :( tan... tan.. confundido... malditosnowhijode... ok ya!**

**gracias por leer, seguir la historia y tomarse el tiempo de comentar.**

**saludos y besoooos! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

Annie Cresta salió del club Abernathy. Se dirigió a la escalera exterior que conducía a su pequeño apartamento. En realidad, éste estaba dentro del club, pero al entrar desde fuera, tenía la sensación de que dejaba atrás la decadencia para acceder a una vida mejor.

Lo cierto era que disponía de los medios suficientes para costearse una vivienda mucho más bonita. Los chicos de Snow la trataban como una igual y compartían con ella los beneficios de sus negocios. Podría vivir en un palacio si quisiera, pero Annie nunca se quedaba el dinero que ganaba. Había otros que lo necesitaban más.

Cuando subía la escalera, percibió el agradable olor a tabaco aromatizado. Aquella fragancia era mucho más agradable que la que recordaba de cuando eran niños.

Ahora Haymitch se podía permitir comprar el mejor tabaco del mercado, sin embargo, lo seguía fumando en la misma pipa de arcilla que había empezado a utilizar a los ocho años.

No era extraño que todos ellos comenzasen a fumar y a beber a una edad muy temprana.

Era algo que los mantenía calientes. La pipa formaba parte del pasado de Haymitch; era un recordatorio de lo que había sido antes de que el abuelo de Peeta les ofreciese la oportunidad de una vida mejor. Todos se habían llevado algo consigo. Haymitch sólo se quedó en la residencia St. James el tiempo suficiente para aprender lo que necesitaba y así poder conseguir lo que quería.

Nunca fue feliz viviendo con el anterior conde de Claybourne. Pero, por lo que Annie sabía, jamás había sido verdaderamente feliz en ningún sitio; a excepción quizá de la poca alegría que demostraba estando con Snow. Haymitch era el más hábil de su pequeña banda: siempre era el que conseguía más monedas envueltas en sus correspondientes pañuelos, y el que se sentaba junto al fuego con el hombre. Snow bebía ginebra mientras Haymitch bebía ginebra también y fumaba en su pipa; cuchicheaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Desde pequeña, Annie se dio cuenta de que la opinión de Haymitch era la única que Snow valoraba.

—Hola, Annie —la saludó cuando ella llegó al rellano. Cuando no estaba en el club, nunca actuaba como el hombre de negocios que era allí. Sin embargo, seguía siendo muy astuto, y siempre sabía encontrar la forma de obtener el mayor beneficio.

—Abernathy. —Cuando eran jóvenes, solían llamarlo Abernathy en vez de Haymitch. Éste era muy hábil para esquivar a quienes querían cogerlo, cuando se daban cuenta de que estaba rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

Normalmente, era otro ladrón quien alertaba a la presa por falta de habilidad, y cuando eso ocurría debían desaparecer a toda prisa.

Haymitch sólo había vuelto para ayudar a un ladrón menos diestro que él en una ocasión: lo había hecho por Peeta. Fue la única vez en que cogieron a Haymitch.

—Hace una noche muy bonita —dijo ella.

—Oh, sí, la niebla es condenadamente bonita. ¿Crees que hay algún lugar en Inglaterra donde no haya niebla?

—¿Te irías a vivir allí si lo hubiera?

—No creo. Dudo mucho que haya alguna ciudad en ninguna parte donde pueda ganar más dinero que aquí.

—En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el dinero.

—No para mí.

Annie suspiró y contempló la niebla. Para ella era como la vida: la ayudaba a ver lo que estaba fuera de su alcance. No era infeliz, simplemente, sentía que en su vida faltaba algo importante.

Haymitch dio algunas chupadas a su pipa y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Annie siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de éste aunque no hablasen. En realidad, era cuando más le gustaba estar con él. Haymitch tenía el asombroso don de saber siempre lo que ella estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué no le dices la verdad en vez de inventarte todas esas excusas absurdas, Annie? —preguntó en voz baja después de un rato, como si Peeta estuviese escuchando detrás de la esquina.

—No he podido, Haymitch. No quería hacerle daño. No después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—¿Hacerle daño? Lo que has conseguido es alargar todo el asunto. Y ahora ha metido una extraña entre nosotros para que te enseñe lo que ya sabes.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya sé que lo he enredado todo un poco. Yo le quiero, pero no me quiero casar con él. No quiero ser condesa. Sólo deseo hacer lo que quiero.

—Él no te impedirá hacer lo que te gusta.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no será lo mismo. ¡Oh, Dios! Tal vez debería casarme con él y dejar de preocuparme por hacerle daño, pero no creo que Peeta llegase a ser realmente feliz conmigo. A veces, soñar con algo produce más satisfacción que conseguirlo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Me he enterado de lo de tus malditas apuestas. ¿Por qué seguías animándolo a pedírmelo si sabes lo que siento? —preguntó, casi tan decepcionada con él como lo estaba consigo misma.

—Porque necesita saber la verdad y tiene que escucharla de tu boca. No se lo creerá de nadie más.

Dio una calada a su pipa y Annie se enfurruñó.

—Ella le gusta —continuó Haymitch, adoptando un tono grave.

Annie sintió una extraña punzada de... ¿qué? ¿Celos?

—¿Quién? ¿Lady Katniss?

Él asintió y volvió a chupar su pipa.

—Me ha advertido que me mantenga alejado de ella. Y no lo ha dicho de cualquier forma. ¡Maldita sea! Casi me pongo a temblar cuando se ha encarado conmigo.

Annie no estaba muy segura de cómo le sentaba saber eso. Debería sentirse aliviada, pero una parte de ella lamentaba la posibilidad de perder el corazón de Peeta. Le había pertenecido durante tanto tiempo... Sin embargo, sabía que no podía retenerlo para siempre. No era justo para él. Por muchos sentimientos que ella albergase, lo suyo era el amor de una hermana por un hermano, no el de una mujer por un hombre.

—Tal vez se sienta responsable por haberla traído a nuestro antro de perdición y crea que la vas a corromper o a mancillar. Aunque no vivas con Snow, sigues reclutando gente, y los atrapas gracias al lado más oscuro de Londres.

Haymitch sonrió con la pipa entre los labios.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Vamos a ir todos al infierno de todos modos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasárnoslo lo mejor posible por el camino; y cuantos más seamos, mejor.

—¡Te pareces tanto a Snow! ¿Sabes que acostumbraba a fingir que era mi padre? —Se encogió de hombros—. Pensaba que cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera.

Esperó, deseando que Haymitch se riese de su absurda confesión. Era el que más tiempo había pasado con Snow y el que más cosas sabía. Pero él se limitó a golpear la pipa contra la barandilla del rellano y dejar que la oscuridad del piso de abajo se tragara sus palabras.

—Buenas noches, Annie. Que duermas bien.

Desapareció escalones abajo. Su habitación estaba junto a la de ella, pero Annie sabía que hasta bien entrada la madrugada no se retiraría a dormir. Sabía muchas cosas sobre Haymitch Abernathy.

No obstante, no lo sabía todo. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Todos tenían secretos incontables, pero sospechaba que los de Haymitch eran los peores.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Peeta entró a toda prisa en su biblioteca, cruzó la sala hasta la mesa, se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky en un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, deleitándose en la ardiente sensación. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para decirle a Katniss las cosas que le había dicho?

Empezó a llenar el vaso de nuevo. El día siguiente por la noche se metería el pañuelo en la boca para así no escupir todas aquellas irritantes tonterías...

—Yo también tomaré uno de ésos si no te importa.

Peeta se dio la vuelta de golpe tirando algunas botellas al suelo que se hicieron añicos.

Estaba, a punto de saltar sobre el intruso...

—Disculpa —dijo Darius levantando las manos—. Soy yo.

Él se enderezó, abrumado por su reacción e intentando calmar su acelerado pulso. Estaba claro que se había vuelto muy confiado.

—Nadie me ha dicho que estabas aquí.

—He dado por hecho que no querrías que lo supieran. Me he colado en la casa. —Darius avanzó hacia él—. ¿Estás bien? Nunca había podido acercarme tanto a ti sin que te dieras cuenta. Siempre has sido muy astuto, muy muy precavido...

—Estaba metido en mis pensamientos. —Se dio la vuelta y cogió una botella—. Estamos de suerte, parece que ésta no se ha caído. —Empezó a llenar un par de vasos—. Supongo que tienes algo que contarme.

—En realidad, no. Es una mujer bastante aburrida.

—¿Aburrida? ¿Katniss Everdeen? Esa dama es de todo menos aburrida. ¿Estás seguro de que estás siguiendo a la mujer correcta?

Darius se rió.

—No me puedo creer que me lo preguntes. Soy el mejor en esto y lo sabes muy bien.

No estaba fanfarroneando. Se estaba limitando a señalar hechos objetivos. Peeta le ofreció un vaso y le señaló uno de los sillones. Una vez se hubieron sentado, preguntó:

—¿Qué ha hecho hoy?

—No mucho. Ha visitado a la condesa de Chesney y ha estado con ella unos diez minutos, y luego ha ido a casa de la condesa de Ludwig. A continuación, ha ido a la sombrerería a preguntar por un sombrero nuevo que le están haciendo, y ha encargado también un vestido. Por lo visto, está planeando asistir a algún baile. Estoy investigando para reunir todos los detalles. Ha vuelto a casa sobre las dos y ha estado allí hasta que tú la has recogido esta noche.

Peeta reflexionó sobre la información mientras Darius saboreaba su whisky.

—¿Sabías que su padre está enfermo y que su hermano está de viaje por el continente? —preguntó luego su amigo.

Peeta asintió.

—Algo he oído.

—Ahí hay algo que no encaja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Su padre está demasiado enfermo como para poder ocuparse debidamente de sus propiedades, ¿y su hijo está de viaje satisfaciendo sus placeres? Creo que tengo que investigar ese asunto.

—Su padre y su hermano no me preocupan. Concéntrate en la chica. Ella es lo único que me importa.

Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se planteó explicarse mejor, pero en seguida rechazó la idea. Si insistía en ello sólo conseguiría darle más notoriedad al comentario. Dio un largo trago a su whisky. La idea le resultaba muy tentadora, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de embriagarse aquella noche.

—¿Y qué pasa si la respuesta tiene algo que ver con su padre o con su hermano?

Peeta suspiró.

—Haz lo que creas que es mejor, pero averigua a quién quiere que mate y por qué.

—¿Y si ella es la única que lo sabe?

—Se lo tiene que haber dicho a alguien.

—Tú no lo hiciste. No hasta que lo hiciste.

—No es verdad. Yo sí se lo dije a alguien. —A Haymitch. Su confesor en cualquier asunto. Y, muy a menudo, la persona con quien conspiraba.

—A Abernathy. Se lo dijiste a Abernathy. Siempre confiaste mucho más en él que en cualquiera de nosotros.

—Él es quien me encontró temblando, muerto de hambre y de miedo. Estoy seguro de que me hubiese muerto si no se hubiese ocupado de mí y me hubiese llevado a casa de Snow.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que éste nos pagaba por los reclutamientos. No fuiste más que tres peniques en el bolsillo de Haymitch.

—¿Estás celoso de mi amistad con él?

—No seas ridículo. Sólo lo digo porque lo cuentas como si los motivos que lo llevaron a rescatarte fueran puros. Y no hay pureza alguna en Abernathy.

—Pues te salvó el culo en más de una ocasión.

—Y le tengo aprecio, pero no confío en él, no del todo.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo nos criamos y lo que aprendimos del mundo, ¿crees que alguno de nosotros confía plenamente en alguien?

—Yo confío en ti. Te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno sin preguntarte por qué me llevabas allí.

—Me acabas de dar la razón; yo soy en el que menos se puede confiar. Nadie es digno de una fe tan absoluta. Nadie es completamente puro. Lo que nos vuelve a llevar a Katniss Everdeen. Averigua todo lo que puedas.

Peeta tenía la sensación de que era ella quien lo estaba llevando a él derechito al infierno, pero al contrario que Darius, quería saber por qué.

Apuró su whisky y se levantó para servirse otro.

—¿Cómo ha ido la lección de hoy? —preguntó Darius mientras se levantaba y le acercaba también el vaso.

—Katniss no quiere hablar del tema. Dice que ya veré los resultados cuando llegue el momento. Esa mujer me saca de quicio como nadie. ¿Sabes que incluso se ha atrevido a cuestionar mi elección de esposa? Es una impertinente. Jamás he conocido a nadie como ella. —Se masajeó la sien—. Me provoca dolor de cabeza.

—Tú siempre has sufrido dolores de cabeza.

—Ahora hacía tiempo que no me ocurría. Tengo un remedio para aliviarlo. No te preocupes.

Su amigo dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Me voy. Tal vez mañana tenga más suerte.

—Tal vez la tengamos los dos.

* * *

Hola amigos!

se que es corto y un tanto aburrido, pero prometo actualizar mas seguido.

nos muestra un poco mas de los huerfanos y como se manejaban antes.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

saludos


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Capitulo 7_

—Sé de buena tinta que el señor Marvel Mellark ha interpuesto una demanda ante el tribunal de Chancery para reclamar sus propiedades. Parece un buen comienzo para recuperar su legítimo título —comentó lady Glimmer.

Katniss y Johanna estaban tomando el té de la tarde junto con la condesa de Chesney en el jardín de lady Glimmer. A pesar de que ésta acababa de presentarse en sociedad, su padre, el conde de Millán, estaba ansioso por casarla. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Era la primera de cuatro chismosas hijas, uno de los motivos por los cuales recibía tantas visitas.

Parecía saberlo todo antes que los demás.

—Entonces no debes hacer nada por desanimarlo —contestó la condesa Clove de Chesney.

Lady Glimmer sonrió con complicidad. Era evidente que su información procedía del mismísimo señor Mellark. Katniss los había visto bailar juntos y pasear por Hyde Park.

Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que el interés de la joven por aquel caballero sin título fuese tan profundo.

—Pero la Corona ya ha declarado a Peeta Mellark legítimo conde. —Sintió la necesidad de recordar esa información. Conocía bien al señor Marvel Mellark, era un hombre muy sociable y ella tenía muy buena opinión de él. No cabía duda alguna de que era el legítimo conde. Peeta Mellark nunca lo había negado, por lo menos ante ella. No obstante, a Katniss le costaba imaginarse a Marvel desempeñando las funciones de su título. O tal vez lo único que pasaba era que no podía imaginarse que Peeta Mellark dejase de ser conde.

—El argumento del señor Marvel Mellark estriba en que engañaron al rey Guillermo, y que, al ser tan joven, por aquel entonces sólo tenía diecisiete años, se aprovecharon de él. La reina Victoria puede solucionar el asunto. Si el señor Marvel Mellark consigue convencer a los tribunales de que las propiedades en realidad son suyas, entonces contará con el veredicto de la justicia cuando traslade su petición a la reina.

—Debo decir que el señor Marvel Mellark es un hombre muy valiente —murmuró Johanna.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, que pareció encogerse bajo el escrutinio.

Katniss no soportaba que Ludwig hubiese convertido a una mujer tan vibrante en una ratita asustada. Alargó el brazo y estrechó la mano de su amiga.

—No cabe duda de que tienes razón respecto al señor Marvel. A fin de cuentas, no por casualidad llaman a Mellark de Claybourne el conde Diablo. No creo que se retire fácilmente.

Seguro que así era. Pelearía contra cualquiera que intentase usurparle el título. Se lo veía muy cómodo con el poder. No se rendiría con facilidad.

—Me ha sorprendido la elocuencia de lord Claybourne —comentó lady Clove.

A Katniss se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Has hablado con él?

Lady Chesney se llevó la mano a su abundante pecho y, a juzgar por la sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro, parecía que Katniss le hubiese preguntado si se había acostado con él.

—Por supuesto que no. La mera idea me acelera el corazón. Me atrevería a decir que si llegase a dirigirme la palabra, moriría al instante. No, no, no. Hablo de las cartas que ha publicado el Times.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué cartas?

—Por lo visto, considera que es injusto que se apliquen las mismas leyes a los niños mayores de siete años que a los adultos.

—Bueno, es normal que él crea que eso es injusto —intervino lady Glimmer—. A fin de cuentas, estuvo en la cárcel incluso antes de asesinar al hijo del querido señor Mellark.— ¿Os podéis imaginar lo que debe de ser crecer sabiendo que tu padre fue asesinado y que tu abuelo no sólo aceptó de buen grado al asesino en su casa, sino que además lo trató como a un hijo? O como a un nieto. Es absolutamente vergonzoso. ¿Acaso puede nadie culpar al señor Mellark por luchar para conseguir lo que en lo más profundo de su corazón sabe que es suyo?

—Claro que nadie puede culparlo —dijo lady Clove Chesney—. Yo considero que es tremendamente vergonzoso que tengamos entre la aristocracia a un lord que lleva la marca de la prisión grabada a fuego en la mano.

—¿Es que la has visto? —preguntó lady Glimmer, visiblemente horrorizada ante la idea.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero mi querido Chesney sí, en el club; allí Mellark de Claybourne no lleva guantes. Dice que cada vez que la ve, se le revuelve el estómago, y mi Chesney no es un hombre que se impresione con facilidad.

—Si yo llevase la marca del pecado grabada en la piel, la escondería siempre —confesó lady Glimmer.

Katniss recordó la cicatriz que había visto en la mano del conde la noche en que fue a visitarlo y también la marca grabada a fuego en el pulgar de Haymitch Abernathy. ¿Por qué la de Peeta de Claybourne tenía un aspecto distinto? ¿Por qué era tan espantosa? Era incapaz de imaginarse a alguien acercando un acero candente a la pequeña mano de un niño.

—¿Sabes qué edad tenía cuando estuvo en la cárcel?

—No, no sabría decirte. Fue hace muchos años, creo, cuando era un niño. Por lo que tengo entendido, lo pillaron robando.

—Debería haber ido a prisión por matar al padre del señor Mellark —dijo lady Glimmer con sincera indignación.

—Querida, tendrían que haberlo ahorcado —se indignó Clove—, pero como nunca lo juzgaron, consiguió evitar ambas cosas. Estuvo algún tiempo encerrado mientras esperaba a que lo juzgaran, pero el lugar donde estaba no tiene nada que ver con la cárcel.

—¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de Claybourne? —preguntó Johanna mirando a su alrededor, como si esperase que el conde fuese a saltar sobre ellas desde detrás de los rosales—. Si no somos cuidadosas, acabará acudiendo a nuestros eventos.

—Tienes mucha razón. Es un hombre horrible. Yo rezo día y noche para que los tribunales y la Corona acaben por concederle al señor Marvel Mellark lo que es legítimamente suyo —concluyó lady Glimmer.

Katniss tenía la sensación de que la joven rezaba tanto porque lo que quería en realidad era convertirse en condesa. Y ése era un uso muy egoísta de las plegarias. ¿No sería mejor rezar por los niños?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya hacía tres noches que, entre lección y lección de etiqueta, Katniss oía hablar del hogar para niños que Annie estaba construyendo en las tierras que Peeta había comprado para ella. Estaba situado justo a las afueras de Londres. Quería que fuese un sitio donde, según las propias palabras de la joven, los niños pudiesen ser niños.

Katniss había hecho algunas buenas obras. Donaba ropa a los pobres, daba monedas a los niños mendigos... Pero no los abrazaba, como sospechaba que lo hacía Annie. Y ahora que sabía que incluso Peeta estaba luchando contra una ley que consideraba injusta, sintió que le estaban dando una lección de humildad.

—Yo no creo que sea tan malo —masculló Katniss un poco más tarde, en el carruaje abierto que las llevaba a Johanna y a ella a la residencia de su amiga.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ésta.

—Mellark de Claybourne.

—Oh, por favor, de verdad que no quiero hablar de él. Deberíamos estar charlando del baile que vamos a celebrar a final de mes. Ése es un tema de conversación mucho más agradable. ¿Has conseguido ya una orquesta?

Katniss sonrió.

—Sí, así es. Y las invitaciones deberían estar listas mañana. Iré a recogerlas y luego podremos pasar una tarde terriblemente emocionante escribiendo las direcciones en ellas.

Su amiga se rió con suavidad. Katniss siempre se sentía mejor cuando la oía reír.

—A ti no te gusta escribir las direcciones en las invitaciones —dijo Johanna.

—No, debo confesar que no me gusta. Me encanta organizar bailes, pero las tareas monótonas me aburren enormemente.

—Ya lo haré yo. No me importa, al contrario, me gusta tener una meta que puedo conseguir con facilidad.

—Pero ésa parece una meta muy insignificante...

Johanna dejó de sonreír. ¡Maldición! Había herido sus sentimientos. Últimamente se la hería con demasiada facilidad, pero ¿quién podía culparla? Su confianza en sí misma estaba hecha añicos. Katniss alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano.

—Perdóname, es que me siento un poco mal. Saber que un hombre como Peeta Mellark de Claybourne, un sinvergüenza reconocido, dedica parte de su tiempo a hablar en favor de los niños, me hace pensar que yo también debería estar haciendo algo más.

—Tú tienes que cuidar de tu padre.

—Sí, pero él tiene enfermeras.

—Y ocuparte de sus bienes.

—Es cierto, pero, aun así, lo único que tengo que hacer es aprobar decisiones que ya ha considerado a conciencia su administrador.

—¿Cuándo crees que volverá tu hermano?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste noticias suyas?

Katniss miró las tiendas de la calle. Últimamente había estado comprando demasiadas cosas para olvidarse del acuerdo al que había llegado con Claybourne. Parecía como si quisiera huir de su propia decisión, a pesar de saber que era la única forma de salvar a Johanna. Si amenazase a Ludwig sólo conseguiría ponerlo más furioso, y hacer que descargase su furia con su esposa y, posiblemente, también con ella. Sí, matarlo era la única solución permanente para garantizar el bienestar de Johanna.

—Ya hace casi un año —contestó en voz baja.

—Supongo que no pensarás que ha podido pasarle algo.

—No, nunca ha sido muy dado a escribir. Es bastante egoísta en ese sentido, preocupándose sólo de sus propios deseos.

—Cambiará cuando vuelva a casa.

—Tal vez. —Esperaba que así fuera, aunque no creía que ella estuviese llevando nada mal los asuntos de su padre. En realidad, le gustaba bastante.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarte un marido —dijo Johanna—. ¿No hay nadie que te guste?

Katniss pensó en unos ojos azules, en cómo se teñían de calidez cuando miraban a Annie, en cómo ardieron cuando la besó a ella. Era tan atento en todo cuanto concernía a la joven... ¿Cómo podía ser que Annie no quisiera aceptar su proposición de matrimonio?

La primera vez que el conde le dijo a Katniss que quería casarse con una mujer que tenía dudas al respecto, ella pensó que comprendería esas dudas. Pero ahora que estaba pasando tanto tiempo con él, estaba descubriendo a un hombre de tal profundidad que creía que una vida entera a su lado no bastaría para levantar todas las capas. Y estaba segura de que sería una vida muy interesante. Pero Peeta no era para ella, lo sabía muy bien.

—La verdad es que no —contestó.

—Apenas puedo creer que a lady Glimmer le guste de verdad el señor Marvel Mellark. Supongo que es un hombre agradable, claro, pero creo que el interés de ella podría menguar si él no consigue recuperar su título.

—No creo que Mellark de Claybourne se vaya a rendir con facilidad. —Para ser sincera, no creía que se fuese a rendir en absoluto. Y a pesar de que una parte de sí misma reconocía que lo había robado, no podía imaginar que dejara de ser lord. Había algo en su actitud que parecía indicar que había nacido para ello.

—A veces, como hoy, cuando has dicho su nombre, casi parece que lo conozcas.

—Es tan misterioso, Johanna... Tal vez deberíamos invitarlo a nuestro baile.

—Estoy segura de que su presencia allí sería la comidilla de todo Londres.

_«Sí —_pensó Katniss_—. Seguro que sí.»_

El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de la residencia de Johanna.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato? —preguntó ésta.

—Sí, me encantaría ver a Whit.

—Ése es uno de los motivos por los que creo que deberías casarte. ¡Te encantan los niños!

—Pero también es importante que me encante el padre.

Su amiga palideció, y Katniss la cogió del brazo.

—No pretendía sugerir nada al decir eso, Johanna.

—Lo sé.

—Es sólo que yo necesito que haya algo especial entre el hombre con quien me case y yo.

—Espero que lo encuentres.

Katniss podía sentir en su voz la desesperación de una mujer que no había encontrado la felicidad. El lacayo las ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Subieron los escalones y entraron en la casa.

—¿Dónde estabas?

La voz era dura y exigente, y Johanna dio un chillido y saltó hacia un lado, tropezando con Katniss. Ambas tuvieron que esforzarse para mantener el equilibrio. Ludwig se rió con mezquindad.

—No pretendía asustarte.

Katniss no se lo creía. Era evidente que estaba junto a la ventana, desde donde, obviamente, las había visto llegar.

—Contésteme, duquesa.

Qué formal. Johanna era su mujer, por el amor de Dios. Se oyó a sí misma tragar saliva.

—Hemos estado de visita en casa de lady Glimmer —dijo Johanna.

—No es más que una chismosa. ¿Por qué querrías estar con ella?

—Visitamos a muchas damas. Es lo que hacemos —explicó Johanna.

Cato achinó sus ojos claros. Tenía el pelo rubio. El de Claybourne era aún más oscuro y no lo hacía parecer tan siniestro. El duque no era ni de lejos tan alto como él, pero lo que le faltaba en altura le sobraba en corpulencia. Aun así, pensó que Claybourne podría vencerlo con facilidad.

Luego, Cato centró su atención en Katniss, que al contrario que Johanna, no se arredró.

—¿No debería estar cuidando de su padre?

Hubiese querido contestarle que eso no era asunto suyo. Sin embargo, dijo:

—Tiene enfermeras. No le gustaría que pasara todo el día junto a su cama.

—¿Dónde decís que habéis pasado la tarde?

¿Por qué diablos era tan desconfiado?

—Con lady Glimmer.

—¿Dónde?

—En su jardín.

—¿Cuánto rato?

—Unos veinte minutos.

—¿Y antes de eso?

Katniss miró a Johanna. Ésta se miraba fijamente la punta de los zapatos. ¿Es que siempre tenía que pasar por semejante inquisición?

—Hemos ido a visitar a la condesa de Chesney. Fue ella quien nos ha invitado a acompañarla a casa de lady Glimmer.

—¿Y antes de eso?

—¿Quiere que le facilite un informe por escrito?

Cato sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa divertida, más bien era fruto de la irritación.

—No es necesario. No le gusta que le pidan explicaciones, ¿verdad?

—No, su excelencia, pero ¿acaso conoce a alguien a quien sí le guste?

—Me temo que no.

Johanna se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Has necesitado de mi presencia en algún momento?

Él volvió a desviar la mirada en su dirección y Katniss pudo sentir cómo su amiga se encogía.

—Pues en realidad, sí. Mis botas no estaban bien pulidas. He azotado al chico que las limpió. Estoy seguro de que lo hará mucho mejor por la mañana, pero ¿podrías por favor inspeccionarlas antes de que las necesite?

—Claro.

—¿Ha azotado al chico que le limpia las botas porque no brillaban lo suficiente? — preguntó Katniss.

—Cualquiera diría que está cuestionándome en mi propia casa, lady Katniss.

—Sí, eso parece.

Cato resopló.

—Necesita un hombre que la ponga en su sitio.

Ella sintió que unos dedos se le clavaban en el brazo. Sabía que Johanna la estaba avisando. No debía despertar a la bestia. Oh, pero era tentador, era tan tentador...

—Se está haciendo tarde, mi padre me estará esperando. Debo irme. —«_Sin ver a Whit_.» Pero sabía que si se quedaba, corría el riesgo de decir algo que no debía.

—La acompaño —se ofreció Cato.

Y la siguió hasta donde esperaba el carruaje. Katniss se obligó a apoyar la mano en la suya cuando se la ofreció para ayudarla a subir. El duque se la apretó tanto que llegó a hacerle daño.

—Creo que es muy mala influencia para mi mujer —dijo en voz baja.

A Katniss el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

—¿Me está amenazando?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no estoy seguro de que entienda cuál es el lugar de una esposa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Al contrario, su excelencia, me temo que es usted quien no entiende cuál es ese lugar.

Antes de que él pudiese añadir nada más, entró en el carruaje y se soltó de la mano.

—Vaya con cuidado, lady Katniss. Nunca se sabe qué peligros pueden estar al acecho.

Oh, ella conocía muy bien esos peligros. El coche se puso en movimiento y Katniss inspiró profundamente varias veces para intentar tranquilizarse. Justo antes de que el vehículo girase por la siguiente calle, se volvió para mirar atrás.

Cato seguía allí, mirándola.

* * *

_CAPITULO 8 (porque había tenido abandonada la historia)_

_._

Peeta estaba sentado en su carruaje y no podía evitar sentirse irritado por la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba preparándose para aquellas visitas nocturnas al club Abernathy. Él jamás había tenido que ceñirse a ningún horario, y ahora tenía que hacerlo cada noche. No sólo debía tener en cuenta la hora de llegar al club, sino también la hora de irse. Katniss insistía en ello. Las tres como máximo.

Por lo visto su cutis necesitaba que descansara un mínimo de horas.

Aunque él no atribuía su belleza a la cantidad de horas que dormía. Estaba seguro de que podría pasar una semana entera despierta y seguiría estando arrebatadora. Su hermosura era algo que iba mucho más allá de su piel de alabastro o de su cabello color caoba.

Era la confianza que irradiaba; parecía estar exigiendo que, de algún modo, cuando un hombre la mirara no viese nada más que perfección. Peeta había conocido a muchas mujeres guapas, pero nunca se había planteado el motivo por el que se lo parecían. Katniss lo desconcertaba. No era especialmente llamativa y, sin embargo, era incapaz de recordar una mujer que le pareciese más atractiva.

Ni siquiera Annie se le podía comparar y eso que los rasgos de ésta eran mucho más perfectos, por lo que, en principio, ella debería ser la más guapa de las dos. La verdad era que siempre le había gustado mucho contemplar a Annie, pero cuando miraba a Katniss veía algo más. Algo que no era capaz de identificar, algo que no podía comprender.

Pero no se estaba tomando todas aquellas molestias por Katniss. Lo hacía por Annie. Estaba dedicando a todo aquello una exorbitante cantidad de tiempo por ella.

Antes de pedirle que se casara con él, siempre iba al club Abernathy cuando quería, y aunque no iba vestido como un mendigo, no se molestaba en afeitarse, bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia. Ahora, incluso se cepillaba el pelo y se echaba colonia con aroma a sándalo.

Siempre como un pincel.

Ya hacía varias noches que pasaba por ese calvario y, no obstante, Annie no tenía siquiera oportunidad de darse cuenta. En cuanto llegaba con Katniss a la puerta trasera y recorrían el pasillo privado, ella desaparecía en el despacho de Annie, cerraba la puerta, y se quedaban allí encerradas en secreto hasta que Katniss volvía a salir, lista para irse a casa.

Él sabía que si pudiese ver a Annie al llegar, ella le dedicaría una de sus dulces sonrisas, pero a aquellas tardías horas, el aliento de Peeta olía a whisky, tenía el pelo revuelto de tanto tocárselo, y ya no estaba de buen humor; por primera vez en su vida, estaba perdiendo en las mesas de juego. Estaba distraído y no se podía concentrar en los caballeros sentados alrededor de la mesa. Quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo detrás de aquella maldita puerta.

Para añadir más motivos a su irritación, los informes de Darius no le resultaban de mucha ayuda. Esa tarde, Katniss había vuelto a visitar a la duquesa de Ludwig —por lo visto, estaba ayudándola a organizar una fiesta—, se había comprado un abanico y un paraguas nuevo, y había entrado en una librería, de la que había salido con un paquete que Darius, con ayuda de unas cuantas monedas, había podido saber que contenía. Según le explicó el librero, lady Katniss Everdeen era una gran admiradora de Dickens.

También se había parado frente al orfanato de Annie. Se había detenido en la calle y lo había observado. ¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa? ¿Cómo conocía siquiera la existencia del lugar?

Ahora estaban de camino a su casa, y Peeta no sabía más de lo que sabía cuando la había recogido hacía ya varias horas.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo podré ver algún progreso? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Cuando estemos preparadas.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya le habrás enseñado algo.

—Le he enseñado muchas cosas.

—Ponme un ejemplo.

—No le pienso facilitar una lista de nuestros avances. Ya los verá cuando estemos preparadas.

—¿Me podrías dar una fecha estimada de cuándo será eso?

—No.

—Estoy impaciente por casarme con ella.

—Sí, lo sé.

Lo dijo con un suspiro, como si fuese algo que no le importase en absoluto.

—Pensaba que tú estarías igual de impaciente de que me ocupase de tu asuntillo —le recordó él.

—Lo estoy... lo estaba... lo...

—¿Te lo estás replanteando?

—No, en realidad no. Yo sólo... He oído que Marvel Mellark está intentando demostrar que no es usted el legítimo heredero.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver con su acuerdo? ¿Cómo se había enterado ella? ¿Y por qué no se había enterado él? Aun así, no pensaba dejar que se diera cuenta de que sus palabras lo habían cogido por sorpresa.

—Pareces preocupada. Te aseguro que no hay ningún motivo para inquietarse. Ya ha amenazado con hacerlo muchas veces. Normalmente, cuando quiere que le aumente la asignación.

—¿Le da una asignación?

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. No es extraño que un lord se preocupe de los que tiene a su cargo. El anciano conde me pidió que me ocupase de ellos, y yo así lo hago.

—¿Remordimientos de conciencia?

—¿Por qué no puede ser un acto de bondad?

—¿Me está diciendo que es usted un hombre bondadoso?

Él se rió.

—No mucho. Ya sabes lo que soy, Katniss. O más importante, lo que no soy. No soy el legítimo heredero. No soy el verdadero nieto del anterior conde de Claybourne. Pero él me legó sus títulos y sus propiedades a mí y yo acepté.

—¿No le preocupa que yo pueda acudir a los tribunales a testificar a favor del señor Marvel?

—No me preocupa en absoluto. Ahora tú y yo somos cómplices de un crimen, Katniss. Tú y yo. Si intentas destruirme, caerás conmigo. Tendrás que explicar cuándo te lo conté. Y cuando se sepa que has pasado todas estas noches conmigo...

Dejó que su voz se fuese diluyendo en la aterciopelada noche con la tácita promesa de la represalia. Represalias que jamás llevaría a cabo. Él no era de los que hacían daño a las mujeres. Aunque eso era algo que ella no sabía. Katniss esperaba lo peor de él. Pese a que había momentos en que pensaba que ella era distinta, sabía que en el fondo lo veía igual que todo el mundo: como un canalla, un sinvergüenza, un hombre cuya vida se asentaba en los cimientos del engaño; y tarde o temprano su fachada se desmoronaría...

Él, en cambio, la veía a ella como a... una dama. Aristocrática, elegante. La fragancia a rosas que desprendía había empezado a impregnar sus ropas y se había adueñado de su olfato. Había descubierto que podía olerla también durante el día, y se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose si estaría por allí, si se las habría arreglado para acercarse sin que él se diese cuenta. Cuando caminaba por las calles atestadas de gente, a veces creía oír su voz entre la multitud. Peeta quería mantener la máxima distancia posible y, sin embargo, ella había conseguido introducirse en su vida.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas... Cómo le había ido el día, de qué había hablado con sus amigas. Quería saber cuál de los libros de Dickens era su favorito. A qué otros autores leía. Qué cosas hacía que Darius no podía ver. Qué era lo que la hacía más feliz, qué la entristecía.

De repente, uno de los caballos relinchó, el carruaje se tambaleó y luego se detuvo.

—¿Qué diablos...?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

De debajo del asiento, Peeta cogió un bastón que ocultaba una espada en su interior. Nunca se sabía cuándo habría que vérselas con los habitantes de los bajos fondos de Londres.

—Quédate aquí.

Saltó del carruaje y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era muy tarde y la calle estaba desierta... a excepción de los seis canallas que aguardaban frente a él.

Uno de ellos le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello a su lacayo, y otro había hecho lo mismo con el cochero. Aunque Peeta los había entrenado a conciencia para evitar justamente eso, imaginaba que aquellos tipos habrían salido de la nada y los habrían cogido por sorpresa.

Era muy fácil volverse confiado.

—¿Esto es un atraco, caballeros? —preguntó con suma tranquilidad. Desde donde estaba, podía ver que tenían más cuchillos y algunos palos de madera.

—Lo será cuando te hayamos mandado al infierno.

A Katniss el corazón le latía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Levantó un poco la cortina. Había más sombras que luz, pero pudo ver que Peeta estaba rodeado. Su única arma era aquel bastón.

Entonces, moviéndose a toda prisa, sacó de él un desagradable instrumento en forma de espada.

—Creo, caballeros, que vais a ser vosotros los que os reunáis con el diablo, no yo.

Y atacó al hombre que sujetaba a su lacayo. Éste se las arregló para liberarse y tirar al suelo al asaltante.

Ella se dio cuenta de que el movimiento no había sido más que un truco para distraer a aquel granuja y que su lacayo pudiese soltarse, porque aún no había acabado su embestida, cuando ya se estaba dando la vuelta para atacar al hombre que sujetaba al cochero. Éste le dio un codazo a su captor y evitó el filo del cuchillo con habilidad.

Mientras sus dos sirvientes hacían cuanto podían para deshacerse de dos de los ladrones que los estaban atacando, Mellark se las tenía que ver con los otros cuatro, que no dudaron en aprovecharse de la injusta situación en la que se encontraba. Katniss supuso que aquella clase de canallas acostumbraban a comportarse siempre así.

El conde alcanzó en el estómago a uno de ellos. Cuando el hombre se agachó hacia adelante a consecuencia del golpe, se le cayó al suelo el largo garrote de madera que llevaba entre las manos. Katniss pensó que si pudiese cogerlo, podría darle unos buenos coscorrones en la cabeza con él. Antes de que pudiese pensarlo mejor, abrió la puerta y salió...

Peeta estaba de espaldas y un hombre armado con un cuchillo se le acercaba por detrás.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó ella.

Sintió cómo un ardiente fuego le recorría la palma y entonces se dio cuenta de que había interpuesto la mano para evitar que el cuchillo alcanzase al conde. El hombre que sujetaba el cuchillo pareció completamente anonadado al darse cuenta de que había herido a una dama.

Katniss observó el reguero carmesí que le teñía el guante, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó uno de los asaltantes.

A ella le pareció que alguien gruñía y oyó el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Katniss?

Parpadeó. Peeta estaba arrodillado a su lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí, en el suelo? ¿Cuándo se había caído? ¿Por qué de repente estaba todo tan oscuro?

—Te iba a matar —murmuró. O eso le pareció, porque las palabras parecían proceder de algún lugar muy lejano.

—Ésa no es excusa para ponerte en peligro.

El muy ingrato la cogió en sus brazos y la subió al carruaje. En cuanto la depositó en su interior, entró a toda prisa y se sentó a su lado.

—Toma —dijo, y ella sintió cómo le envolvía la mano con algo mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

—Tus sirvientes...

—Están bien.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi pañuelo.

—Se va a estropear.

—Cielo santo, Katniss, tienes una herida en la mano. Me importa un cuerno un trocito de tela.

—Tu lenguaje es vulgar.

—Creo que las circunstancias lo justifican.

—Así es.

Él se rió. El relajante sonido hizo que ella tuviese ganas de pasarle los dedos por el pelo y asegurarse de que no estaba herido.

—¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —contestó él en voz baja.

—Querían matarte.

El conde no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué? —insistió ella.

—Soy un hombre con muchos enemigos, Katniss. —La acercó hacia sí y le besó la cabeza—. Pero nunca antes había tenido un precioso ángel de la guarda.

* * *

**Hola, lamento haber tenido olvidada la historia. Me la he pasado actualizando las otras y esta estaba olvidada, hasta que ayer me hicieron el comentario. :p**

**Espero que les guste, y como recompensa les traje dos capitulos.**

**prometo actualizar mas rapido.**

**besos**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_CAPITULO 9_

—Me han herido en la mano, no en las piernas —dijo Katniss cuando se acercó a la puerta del carruaje para bajar y Peeta la cogió en brazos.

Había dado instrucciones a su cochero de que se dirigiese inmediatamente a su residencia por la parte de atrás, donde nadie pudiese ver quién entraba.

—Ya lo sé, pero cuanto antes entremos, antes podré echar un vistazo.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de moverme de prisa.

—Deja de quejarte y acepta que no vas a ganar esta discusión.

—Eres un abusón —refunfuñó ella, antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Peeta sonrió sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo podía ser que fuese capaz de despertar en él hasta la última de sus emociones? Primero lo irritaba sobremanera, y luego intentaba protegerlo.

Él se había vuelto justo a tiempo de ver cómo el cuchillo le cortaba la piel, y se le había encogido el alma. La furia lo cegó. En aquel momento, podría haber matado a los seis canallas sin parpadear. Sin duda, ellos se habían dado cuenta del error que habían cometido al atacarla; era evidente que habían visto la intensa rabia que brillaba en los ojos de Peeta. Por eso habían huido tan de prisa. No podía soportar la idea de perderla y, al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser, porque nunca había sido suya.

No eran más que socios. Debería sentir cierta indiferencia por ella, pero en lugar de eso comenzaba a apreciarla. Le preocupaba darse cuenta de que aquella mujer estaba empezando a importarle, que pensaba mucho más en ella de lo que debería.

El lacayo los adelantó a toda prisa y abrió la puerta de la cocina. Peeta entró y dijo.

—Ve a buscar a mi médico. Rápido.

—Sí, milord.

Katniss se puso tensa entre sus brazos.

—No, no, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.

—No pasa nada. Es un hombre muy discreto.

La dejó sobre una silla con mucho cuidado y luego alargó el brazo y encendió la llama del quinqué que Beete dejaba todas las noches sobre la mesa. A Peeta le gustaba tener bien iluminadas todas las estancias de su casa. Ya había pasado suficientes noches en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Se alejó de Katniss y cogió un cuchillo. Luego, acercó una silla que colocó delante de ella. Acto seguido, se sentó y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Ya tengo un buen corte en la mano.

Si no hubiese estado tan pálida, si no hubiese tenido la frente cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, si no fuese tan condenadamente valiente... De no ser por todo eso, Peeta le habría contestado como se merecía.

—¿Es que no confías en mí? —preguntó en cambio.

Katniss asintió y él no entendió si quería decir que no confiaba en él o que sí lo hacía. De repente, pensó que en realidad no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que él sí confiaba en ella. Le cogió la mano con mucha suavidad. Podía sentir los pequeños escalofríos que la recorrían.

—Esto te puede doler un poco —le dijo, mientras empezaba a quitarle el pañuelo que le tapaba la herida.

—Lo dices como si ahora no me doliese.

—¿Te duele mucho?

Ella intentó no mirar, se esforzó mucho por no hacerlo, pero había mucha sangre y ésta parecía un imán para sus ojos.

—Muchísimo.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Eres una chica muy valiente.

Katniss no entendía por qué esas palabras le provocaron tanta calidez, por qué le importaba tanto lo que él opinase.

—Hay mucha sangre.

—Sí —dijo Peeta en voz baja, apartando el último trozo de tela y dejando al descubierto la espantosa carne abierta y el río carmesí que se deslizaba por la fea hendidura.

Katniss se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si el cuchillo del ladrón no hubiese tenido que cortar primero el guante.

—Oh, cielo santo. —Volvió la cabeza como si cerrar los ojos no fuese suficiente.

Él le cogió la mano con más fuerza.

—No te desmayes.

—No me voy a desmayar. —Katniss no se molestó en disimular su enfado—. Me da mucha rabia que me creas tan tonta.

—Katniss, te puedo asegurar que eso en concreto no se me ha ocurrido nunca.

Entonces, oyó un sonido metálico contra la madera y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de verlo coger el cuchillo y, con mucha suavidad, acabar de cortar con él el guante. Luego retiró la tela del mismo con mucho cuidado y, despacio, le fue sacando los dedos uno a uno. De repente, Katniss sintió que le costaba mucho respirar, le parecía que hacía mucho calor y temió que se fuese a desmayar, a pesar de haberle asegurado a Peeta que no iba a hacerlo.

Se lo imaginó en una alcoba, quitándole la ropa a una mujer, bueno, a ella, con el mismo cuidado. Descubriendo hasta el último centímetro de su piel para estudiarla detalladamente. Le estaba examinando la mano como si jamás hubiese visto una. Lentamente, deslizó el dedo por el contorno de su palma acariciándola.

—Creo que no es tan grave —dijo en voz baja.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

—Si te vuelves a poner en peligro, te cogeré y te tumbaré sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Ah, sí, y entonces, qué? —preguntó indignada.

Él la miró y ella pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos antes de que él sonriese.

—Te daré un besito en el trasero.

Su rostro debió de mostrar su sorpresa al oír esas palabras. Al menos, eso era lo que ella esperaba: haber mostrado sorpresa y no deseo. Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Lo que he dicho ha sido totalmente inapropiado. He olvidado con quién estaba hablando.

—¿Y con quién creías que lo hacías?

—Quizá con alguna de las chicas de Haymitch.

Katniss no quería imaginárselo besándole el trasero de ninguna mujer, en realidad, no quería imaginárselo besándoles nada.

Peeta la miraba fijamente mientras le cogía la mano. Perderse en sus ojos era mucho más agradable que mirar su maltrecha palma. Su mirada la hipnotizaba y la hacía olvidar que aquella noche casi lo matan.

Alargó la mano que no tenía herida y le apartó el pelo de la frente. Le hubiese gustado pedirle que le cortase también aquel otro guante para sentir su piel bajo los dedos. Los ojos de Peeta se oscurecieron, la fuerza de su mirada se intensificó.

Se acercó a ella...

Se abrió la puerta y los dos se sobresaltaron.

—¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Peeta? —preguntó el hombre que entró, mientras cerraba tras de sí.

Katniss pensó que parecía un ángel, con aquel cabello negro que le rodeaba la cabeza. De repente, abrió los ojos como platos y vio que los tenía tan grises como la niebla.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Un pequeño contratiempo —contestó Peeta levantándose de la silla.

El hombre dejó su bolsa negra encima de la mesa y se sentó en la silla que había dejado libre.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí?

—No necesitas saberlo —respondió el conde.

El otro sonrió.

—Tengo demasiados pacientes como para recordar el nombre de todos. Soy Gale Hawthorne.

—¿Es usted médico? —inquirió Katniss.

—Eso parece. —Colocó la mano bajo la de ella con extrema precaución, pero esta vez la temperatura de Katniss no aumentó, no se quedó sin aliento y no sintió que estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

—Me llamo Katniss —se sintió obligada a responder.

—¿Es una de sus ovejas descarriadas? —le preguntó, mientras examinaba la herida.

—No, no lo es —espetó Peeta. Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella—. No estás aquí para chismorrear. ¿Es muy grave?

—Es una herida bastante fea, pero podría haber sido peor. —Miró a Katniss—. Quiero darle algunos puntos. No será agradable, pero cicatrizará mejor y más rápido.

Parecía estar pidiéndole permiso, así que ella asintió.

—Muy bien. —Le puso un trozo de tela sobre la mano—. Sujete esto mientras yo preparo las cosas. Peeta, ve a por un poco de whisky.

Sacó varios instrumentos de la bolsa y los dejó sobre la mesa. Luego, como si estuviese en su casa, empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina y puso agua a calentar.

—No se moleste en preparar té —dijo Katniss—. No creo que pueda tomarme ni una taza.

El médico le sonrió.

—Usted va a beberse el whisky. El agua es para limpiar los instrumentos. He visto que las personas a las que atiendo en lugares llenos de suciedad acostumbran a morir de infección mientras que eso no pasa con las que atiendo en casas limpias.

Peeta volvió con una botella y un vaso lleno hasta arriba.

—Toma, bébetelo.

Ella le dio un sorbo a la bebida e hizo una mueca.

—Bébetelo todo —le ordenó él.

—No sé si podré.

—Cuanto más bebes, mejor sabe.

Katniss dio otro sorbo. No parecía que supiese mucho mejor.

—Eso no es té. Tómatelo de un trago —insistió Peeta con impaciencia.

—No seas desagradable conmigo. Te he salvado la vida.

Él dejó la botella sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—Así es.

Le deslizó los dedos por la mejilla con ternura. Ella tuvo que esforzarse por no besarle la palma. Desvió la vista y se concentró en tomar varios tragos de whisky. Parecía que era cierto lo de que cuanto más bebía mejor sabía. Se estaba empezando a marear un poco y le estaban dando ganas de acurrucarse en el regazo de Peeta y dormirse sintiéndose segura y a salvo con él.

El doctor Gale se sentó frente a ella, le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre la mesa.

—Cierre los ojos y piense en otra cosa.

Ella cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en...

Inspiró hondo, y entonces sintió un fuego líquido que se extendía por la palma de su mano. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—El whisky —contestó el médico.

—Me ha vertido...

—Tengo entendido que mata los gérmenes. Intente relajarse. Va a sentir una punzada...

—¿Katniss?

Una mano cálida la cogió de la mejilla y le volvió la cabeza. Ella se dejó llevar por aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de preocupación.

—Piensa en otra cosa —le dijo Peeta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse. Se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño grito cuando sintió que el doctor Graves le clavaba algo afilado en la mano.

Peeta se acercó y posó su boca sobre la suya. Con habilidad, consiguió separarle los labios. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella podía apretar los dientes?

Sabía al mismo whisky que le había ordenado beber y Katniss se preguntó si habría necesitado también tomar un trago para afrontar aquella situación. No sabía qué la estaba distrayendo: el sabor del whisky que había bebido el mezclándose con el que había bebido ella, o la forma que él tenía de saquear su boca. Y de repente apenas era consciente de que le estaban haciendo algo en la mano y, no obstante, notaba con toda claridad el sabor, el tacto y el penetrante olor de Peeta. Sentía sus ásperas manos sobre el pelo. Oyó cómo una de sus horquillas caía al suelo, y la sorprendió que no se cayesen todas.

Él profundizó en el beso y deslizó la lengua sobre la de Katniss, que pensó que, si estuviese de pie, las rodillas no la sostendrían. Sabía que debería apartarse, abofetearlo con la mano buena, pero aquello era absolutamente delicioso. Y aunque sabía que la estaba besando para distraerla y no porque la deseara, se sentía igual de agradecida por aquel momento, agradecida de poder volver a experimentar aquella sensación.

El beso que le había dado en la biblioteca la obsesionaba, y sin embargo no había sido ni de lejos tan largo como ese otro. Pero sabía que no importaba lo largo que fuese, jamás sería lo suficientemente largo.

El beso traspasó las fronteras de su boca y se extendió por su cuerpo, alcanzando el centro mismo de su feminidad y provocándole necesidades que nunca antes había sentido.

El deseo se abrió camino por su cuerpo arrasando a su paso con cualquier sentimiento que encontrase. Sentía anhelo, desenfreno, vergüenza por la intensa necesidad de que él se le acercase más, de que se acercase a su cuerpo. Pensó en todas las advertencias que le había hecho aquella primera noche. Con aquel hombre arriesgaba mucho más que su reputación: arriesgaba su corazón.

—¿Peeta? Peeta, ya he acabado.

Él dejó de besarla y se echó hacia atrás. Parecía estar tan aturdido como ella.

—Creo que nunca había visto una forma de distracción tan imaginativa —comentó el médico.

—Sí, bueno, ha funcionado, ¿no? — Se puso en pie, cogió el vaso de whisky que Katniss había dejado a un lado y se bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago.

Desde luego que había funcionado. El doctor Hawthorne no sólo había podido darle todos los puntos, sino que además le había vendado también la mano.

—Es normal que se sienta un poco mareada —apuntó—. Tómese unos momentos para recuperarse.

—Gracias, gracias por sus atenciones. Supongo que Lord Claybourne le pagará por sus servicios.

—Me pagó hace mucho tiempo.

—Es otro de los niños de Snow, ¿verdad?

Él le dedicó una irónica sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a guardar sus cosas en la bolsa.

—Dentro de una semana, cualquiera puede quitarle los puntos, pero si prefiere que lo haga yo, sólo tiene que decirle a Peeta que me llame.

—Gracias —dijo Katniss otra vez.

—Ha sido un placer poder ayudar. —Cerró la bolsa, se detuvo para susurrarle algo a Peeta y se fue, dejándola a solas con él.

Ella se moría de ganas de que Peeta se acercara, de que la tocara, de que la besara. El whisky se estaba adueñando de sus pensamientos. O tal vez su reacción sólo se debiera a todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Sobrevivir a la experiencia había creado un vínculo entre ellos que antes no existía.

—¿Cómo vas a explicarlo? —le preguntó él.

—¿Disculpa? —Katniss tenía la sensación de que sus pensamientos estaban bañados en miel, especialmente los que tenían que ver con el conde. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que quería que la besara otra vez?

—La mano.

—Oh. —Se la miró y la giró a un lado y a otro. Le dolía. Tal vez debería beber un poco más de whisky antes de marcharse—. Diré que me he cortado con un trozo de cristal o algo así. Tampoco nadie va a pedirme explicaciones. Es una de las ventajas de que mi hermano esté recorriendo el mundo.

—Debería llevarte a casa.

—Oh, sí, claro.

Para su sorpresa, en el carruaje no se sentó frente a ella como hubiese hecho un caballero, sino que lo hizo a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo; la abrazaba igual que lo haría una amiga o, ¿se atrevía a pensarlo siquiera?, un amante.

—Siento que haya ocurrido todo esto —dijo él en un tono de voz muy bajo e íntimo que se perdía en los confines del carruaje.

Katniss estaba completamente agotada. Lo único que quería era dormir.

—No te preocupes.

—En cuanto al beso...

—No te preocupes tampoco. No le diré nada a Annie. Ya sé que era el único recurso que tenías para distraerme.

—Sé hacer algunos trucos con monedas, pero no me ha parecido que fuesen a resultar igual de eficaces.

—Estoy segura de que no. —Suspiró—. ¿Te atacan muy a menudo?

—Ha ocurrido alguna que otra vez.

—¿Crees que ha sido el señor Marvel Mellark? —Sabía que era mejor no referirse a él como su primo.

—Está claro que mi muerte le facilitaría las cosas, pero al contrario que nosotros, él no es un hombre de naturaleza agresiva.

Ella levantó rápidamente la cabeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todo le daba vueltas, la volvió a apoyar sobre el hombro de Peeta.

—¿Crees que soy agresiva?

—Quieres que mate a alguien.

—Ah, sí. Claro. —Casi había olvidado el motivo que la había llevado hasta su puerta. A veces resultaba fácil de olvidar; sobre todo cuando Johanna no estaba magullada, cuando parecía feliz.

¿La solución que había elegido era demasiado tajante?

En todas las noches que había pasado despierta buscando una salida al problema antes de acudir al conde Claybourne, jamás pensó que tuviese otra alternativa. Y sin embargo, a veces esa opción le parecía demasiado extrema. Si dos de las mujeres de Ludwig no hubiesen muerto de forma misteriosa... Si no golpease a Johanna...

—Háblame de las ovejas descarriadas —dijo, para distraerse de esos desagradables pensamientos y del dolor que sentía en la mano.

Él emitió un suave gruñido. Katniss pensó que se habría enfadado, o que la pregunta lo habría incomodado y no pensaba responderla. Finalmente, su grave voz sonó en el interior del carruaje, acunándola con su ronroneo.

—Cada uno tiene sus debilidades. En el caso de Annie son los niños. En el mío las madres solteras. Todo empezó sin pensar. Una de mis sirvientas tenía una amiga que se quedó embarazada y el padre del bebé no se hizo responsable. Sospecho que era el dueño de la casa donde ella trabajaba, pero nunca lo reconoció. Así que envié a la chica a una de mis propiedades en el campo que yo no utilizaba. Desde entonces, no he dejado de enviar a otras mujeres en la misma circunstancia a esa casa.

Lo contaba como si no tuviese ninguna importancia.

—Debes de gastarte una fortuna en buenas obras.

—Por tu tono es como si creyeses que soy generoso. Aun a riesgo de parecer pretencioso, te diré que poseo una fortuna, una gran fortuna. Lo que doy no es nada. Alguien verdaderamente generoso es el que da el último de sus centavos.

«_O el que se desprende de lo poco que le queda de su alma cuando es lo único que tiene_», pensó ella desolada. ¿Le estaba pidiendo demasiado con su encargo?

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Katniss, el carruaje se detuvo en el callejón, pero Peeta no se quedó en la puerta, sino que la acompañó hasta la entrada del servicio, cogiéndola firmemente por el hombro como si necesitase a alguien que la sostuviese. Tal vez así fuera. A veces se sentía como flotando, como si todo estuviese a una gran distancia y, de repente, le apareciese justo delante.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Te veré hoy a medianoche. ¿O es mañana? Nunca sé cómo referirme a la noche siguiente cuando el alba aún no se ha llevado la noche.

Él le cogió la barbilla y deslizó el pulgar sobre sus labios. Estaba tan oscuro y había tanta niebla que Katniss no podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Crees que estarás en condiciones de seguir con las lecciones? —la interrogó.

La pregunta la sorprendió. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos esa noche, esperaba algo un poco más íntimo.

—Sí. —Se notaba sin aliento. No soportaba que tuviese tanto poder sobre ella.

—Bien. Entonces nos veremos esta noche.

Y desapareció a toda prisa entre la niebla como un fantasma. Katniss abrió la puerta y entró en casa; luego se dejó caer sobre la puerta de madera. No esperaba que el conde le gustase. Ella sólo quería utilizarlo y luego olvidarlo.

Pero ahora sabía que, pasara lo que pasase con el acuerdo al que habían llegado, jamás lo olvidaría.

Peeta escuchaba los sonidos del despertar de la ciudad mientras su carruaje se dirigía a su destino. Siempre le había gustado el ajetreo y el bullicio de Londres, especialmente a primera hora de la mañana. De niño, siempre pensaba que ése era el sonido de las grandes oportunidades: bolsillos en los que meter la mano, comida que robar, trucos que poder hacerles a los despistados. Y Annie siempre estaba allí.

Fue desde la primera noche. La primera noche que Haymitch lo llevó a casa de Snow y vio a aquella niña sentada junto al fuego, la primera noche en que ella se acurrucó entre las mantas y él le cogió la mano y le dijo que no tuviese miedo... La había querido desde la primera noche.

No tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior al momento en que Haymitch lo encontró.

Desde que sabía que Marvel Mellark estaba intentando recuperar el título, no dejaba de esforzarse por recordar cualquier cosa que pudiese de su pasado. Pero no había nada.

Todos sus recuerdos eran de la calle.

Tal vez debía volver a ellas, volver a ellas con Annie. Dejar que Marvel se quedase con el título. A Peeta no le hacía ninguna falta el dinero de la herencia. Gracias a la sociedad que había formado con Haymitch, tenía su propia fortuna. Pero no acababa de decidirse a renunciar a lo que el anciano conde le había asegurado que le pertenecía. A su manera, había llegado a apreciar a aquel hombre, y una parte de él creía que sería una traición a la persona que lo salvó de la horca y que cuidó tan bien de él.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una mansión que Peeta visitaba de vez en cuando. Se apeó en un camino adoquinado y subió los escalones. No llamó a la puerta ni esperó a que le diesen permiso; se limitó a abrir y entrar en la casa.

Una doncella que estaba limpiando el polvo de la barandilla dio un pequeño grito.

Entonces le reconoció e hizo una reverencia.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Peeta.

—En el comedor principal, milord.

Eso le extrañó. Esperaba encontrarlos aún en la cama. Le habría dado mucha satisfacción despertarlos por sorpresa. Aunque tal vez Mellark no se hubiese sorprendido mucho. Los remordimientos no solían dejar que los culpables durmiesen hasta muy tarde, o que durmiesen en absoluto. Se adentró en la residencia sin dudar. No llevaba ni sombrero ni guantes porque no había considerado que acompañar a Katniss a casa requiriese tanta formalidad. Y fue de regreso a su domicilio cuando cambió de idea y decidió parar allí primero. Tenía la ropa arrugada, pero lo cierto era que jamás le había importado impresionarlos.

Entró en el comedor como si estuviese en su casa. Era evidente que sus decididos pasos habían alertado a los inquilinos de su llegada. Marvel Mellark arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie con tanta celeridad que casi perdió el equilibrio. Su madre jadeó y se levantó con el rostro descompuesto.

—¡No tiene usted ningún derecho a estar aquí, señor! —exclamó la mujer, escupiendo pequeños trozos del desayuno sobre un plato en el que había comida suficiente para alimentar a una familia de cuatro personas.

—Al contrario, señora, soy yo quien paga el alquiler de esta finca. —Se acercó al buffet, cogió un plato y empezó a elegir lo que le apetecía. Estaba claro que no escatimaban en gastos para darse gusto al paladar—. Me atrevería a añadir incluso que he comprado los alimentos que componen este magnífico desayuno y que he pagado a los sirvientes que lo han cocinado. —Arqueó una ceja en dirección al mayordomo que esperaba junto a la puerta—. Que me traigan un poco de café.

—Sí, milord. —El hombre desapareció de inmediato por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Peeta llevó su plato a la mesa, cogió la silla que estaba frente a la madre de Marvel, sin ninguna duda la más peligrosa de los dos, y sonrió como si todo estuviese en paz con el mundo.

—Por favor, no interrumpan su desayuno por mí.

—Cielo santo, ¿eso que tiene en la camisa es sangre? —preguntó Marvel.

La sangre de Katniss. No se acordaba de que le hubiese manchado la ropa. Al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderla, lo asaltaba una sensación muy extraña: de repente, se sentía enfermo. Pero no podía pensar en eso en aquel momento, ni permitirse ninguna distracción. Primero tenía que enfrentarse a aquellos dos.

Empezó a cortar un poco de jamón como si la pregunta no tuviese ninguna importancia.

—A decir verdad, sí —contestó—. Seguro que esto les parece interesante. Esta madrugada me ha ocurrido algo muy extraño cuando volvía a casa desde el club Abernathy. Un grupo de canallas han detenido mi carruaje y han intentado matarme. ¿Se imaginan?

Marvel palideció mientras el rostro de su madre adquiría un espantoso tono rojo que en seguida se llenó de manchas blancas. Antes de que el resentimiento endureciese sus facciones, había de haber sido una mujer muy guapa.

—¿Está herido? —preguntó Marvel.

A Peeta no lo sorprendió la sincera preocupación que resonaba en su voz.

Marvel Mellark era dos años mayor que él. Poseía los famosos ojos azules de los Claybourne y su mismo pelo rubio. Era un hombre muy apuesto. Peeta estaba seguro de que si no hubiese sido por el resentimiento de su madre, podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Pero él había elegido serle leal a su madre y luchar contra el hombre que había usurpado su derecho al título.

—En absoluto —le aseguró Peeta—. Como puede imaginar, al crecer en las calles de Londres estoy bastante acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de alimañas. ¿Alguna idea de quién puede estar interesado en que yo muera?

Marvel miró a su madre y luego volvió a centrarse en Peeta.

—No.

—Sospecho que la mayor parte de los ciudadanos de Londres —dijo la señora Mellark—. No es usted precisamente popular. Aunque lo cierto es que los ladrones nunca lo son.

Peeta le dedicó una indulgente sonrisa.

—¿Otra vez con eso? He oído decir que han recurrido a los tribunales.

Marvel volvió a lanzar otra rápida mirada a su madre, que se había incorporado de la silla en señal de defensa.

—¿Cómo ha podido escuchar tal cosa? —preguntó.

—Tengo mis recursos.

—Mi hijo es el legítimo heredero de ese título.

—El anciano conde no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Usted jamás lo llamó abuelo. Marvel sí lo hizo.

Peeta se esforzó por no demostrar lo mucho que lo afectaban esas palabras.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señora. Pero jamás conseguirá quitarme el título. Disfruto demasiado de los beneficios que lo acompañan. —Se puso en pie y miró al hombre que nadie en aquel comedor creía que fuese su primo—. Si alguna vez quiere ganar una paga decente a cambio de trabajo honrado, hágamelo saber.

—¿Honrado? ¿En el club Abernathy?

—Poseo otros negocios. En ellos no se paga igual de bien, pero son más respetables. Me interesaría que un buen hombre me ayudase a dirigirlos.

La señora Mellark se burló.

—Usted no entiende lo que significa ser un caballero. Jamás lo ha entendido. Los caballeros no trabajan.

—Dígame, si le recorto la asignación, ¿cómo va a pagar al abogado que ha contratado para representarle ante los tribunales?

El otro se quedó en silencio. Peeta sabía que lo estaba presionando, y que no era lo más inteligente, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse.

—La próxima vez que me reúna con mi administrador, tal vez debería usted venir. Así podrá saber exactamente lo que heredará si tiene éxito con su demanda. Le aseguro que los beneficios que obtendrá de sus propiedades no serán ni de lejos tan generosos como yo. Piénselo bien.

Les dedicó a los dos una burlona reverencia antes de irse, sin esperar que nadie lo acompañase a la puerta. Casi había llegado al carruaje cuando un aguijonazo de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a ellos luego le dolía la cabeza. Debía de remorderle la conciencia: en el fondo, sabía que tenían razón y él no. Peeta se estaba aferrando a algo que no le pertenecía. Sólo Dios sabía por qué se negaba a cederlo. Tal vez pensara que, siendo noble, podría hacer cosas buenas.

O puede que fuese porque el anciano creía de manera tan ferviente que aquél era el lugar que le correspondía que, por algún motivo que no conseguía descifrar, no quería decepcionarle.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

—¿Has contratado a alguien para que lo mate? —preguntó Marvel Mellark mientras se paseaba frente a la chimenea.

—Me pareció la mejor forma de conseguir mis propósitos.

—Pero ya te expliqué que quiero hacerlo a través de los tribunales. Quiero que todo sea legal.

—Eso podría tardar años.

—No quiero que haya ninguna duda de que soy el verdadero conde de Claybourne.

—Y no hay ninguna duda. Todo Londres sabe que él es un impostor.

Marvel despreciaba aquella voz calmada, aquella absoluta falta de emociones.

—Yo no quiero formar parte de este...

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para tener remordimientos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos reparos?, —dijo la mujer—. Asesinó a tu padre.

—Jamás se demostró.

—Él no lo ha negado nunca.

—Francamente, a mí no me parece ningún asesino.

Una sombría carcajada retumbó en las paredes de la habitación.

—¿Y qué? Yo tampoco lo parezco.

Marvel siempre había creído que el odio era una emoción ardiente, pero al mirar a los oscuros ojos de su madre, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un sentimiento frío, muy frío; y muy, muy peligroso.

* * *

**Hola ¿Como han estado?**

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les siga gustando, ¿que tal esa distracción? yo quiero distraerme a menudo así, jajaja... y como ven al que trato de asesinar a Peeta, (odio a las señoras Mellark): **

**Ya regrese a la universidad, han acabado mis vacaciones de verano ashh.. y vamos a darle..a la cocina con todo (estudio gastronomia) **

**Bueno, nos leemos luego.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows!**

**Saludos dee MÉXICO. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 10

_Esta noche no._

_PMC_.

Katniss estudió la nota que le habían entregado a primera hora de la tarde y luego la comparó con la que debería haber quemado. Parecía imposible que las hubiese escrito la misma persona. La última era más bien un garabato que podría haber escrito su debilitado padre.

No parecía algo que procediese del audaz, fuerte y atrevido lord Peeta Mellark de Claybourne.

Un terror inesperado se apoderó de ella. Cuando Katniss salió del carruaje, él ya llevaba un rato peleando contra aquellos canallas. Había desaparecido entre las sombras y luego había vuelto a aparecer. Había dado por hecho que estaba ileso, pero tal vez se hubiese equivocado. Podría estar herido. Y de gravedad. Habría sido típico de Peeta preocuparse por ella y desatender sus propias heridas sólo por parecer valiente y sacrificado a sus ojos.

En aquel preciso momento, podría estar luchando contra una infección, temblando de fiebre, retorciéndose de dolor.

Su escritura indicaba claramente que le ocurría algo. Y su nota era tan contundente, tan seca... Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos se merecía una explicación. Y estaba decidida a obtenerla de un modo u otro.

Esperó hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta que la mayoría de las personas decentes estuviesen ya en sus casas. Luego pidió que le llevasen el carruaje a la puerta, e hizo lo mismo que había hecho la primera noche que visitó al conde, le pidió al cochero que la dejase en el parque St. James.

—No hace falta que espere —dijo.

—Milady...

—Estaré bien. —Se fue antes de que el hombre pudiese seguir discutiendo.

Se deslizó por los callejones, se escondió detrás de los árboles y con cuidado se fue acercando a la puerta del servicio. Llamó a ella con impaciencia.

Abrió una corpulenta mujer que llevaba un delantal sobre el camisón. No cabía duda de que era la cocinera: siempre dispuesta para preparar comida en cualquier momento.

—Necesito ver a su señor —dijo Katniss.

—Hoy no recibe visitas.

—¿Está en casa?

La mujer vaciló.

—Tengo que verlo. Es importante. —Katniss pasó de largo rozándola e ignorando sus protestas.

—¡Señor Beete! ¡Señor Beete! —gritó la cocinera.

Katniss jamás permitiría semejante griterío entre su servicio. Mellark de Claybourne necesitaba una esposa. Y antes de que ese pensamiento llegase siquiera a completarse, recordó que ésa era ya una de sus prioridades. En caso contrario, ellos dos no tendrían ningún acuerdo.

El mayordomo entró en la cocina y abrió los ojos, sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

—Tengo que ver a lord Claybourne —anunció ella sin más preámbulos.

—Está acostado, señora.

—¿Enfermo?

—No me está permitido dar explicaciones sobre los asuntos de mi señor.

—Debo verlo. Es un asunto de vida o muerte. Me atrevería a decir incluso que lo despedirá si sabe que he estado aquí y que no me ha llevado ante su presencia de inmediato.

El hombre la estudió durante un largo momento: parecía estar planteándose si tenía agallas suficientes para discutir con ella; finalmente, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

—Si es tan amable de venir conmigo...

Ella lo siguió fuera de la cocina y a través de un pasillo.

—Señora...

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí —lo interrumpió ella, convencida de que intentaría disuadirla de su propósito. También tenía presente que la forma en que se dirigía a ella significaba que no tenía ni idea de la posición que ocupaba en la sociedad. Y eso era una ventaja.

Él suspiró como si aquélla fuese una carga demasiado pesada de sobrellevar. Mientras la acompañaba escaleras arriba, Katniss creyó conveniente preguntar:

—Está solo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora.

De repente, ella se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí, además de comportarse como una insensata. La relación de ellos dos era como la de un jefe y un sirviente, y Katniss era el jefe. No, no era así, eran una sociedad. Y necesitaba que él estuviese en perfecta forma física para que pudiese encargarse de su parte del trato. Por eso tenía que ir a comprobarlo, ver qué necesitaba y asegurarse de que lo conseguía.

Cuando llegaron al rellano superior de la escalera, el mayordomo se dirigió por el pasillo hasta una habitación cerrada. Katniss cogió un quinqué de una mesa.

—Si es tan amable de esperar aquí... —empezó a decir el hombre mientras abría la puerta.

Pero ella no tenía intención de quedarse fuera y arriesgarse a que Mellark le ordenase a su sirviente que la echase. Antes de que el mayordomo pudiese anunciarla o comentarle al conde su visita, lo apartó a un lado y entró diciendo:

—Sus servicios ya no son necesarios.

Cerró la puerta ante la atónita expresión del sirviente y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona acostada en la enorme cama con dosel.

Peeta estiró de la sábana y se tapó con ella la cadera, pero no logró impedir que Katniss pudiese ver una increíble pierna desnuda, un firme muslo y parte de una redondeada nalga. No llevaba camisa de dormir. Al parecer, no llevaba nada en absoluto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó él, presionándose la frente con la mano—. Te he mandado... una nota.

—No te encuentras bien.

—Soy muy consciente de ello.

—¿Te hirieron anoche?

—No digas tonterías y vete.

Se acordó de que su padre había sufrido dolores de cabeza durante mucho tiempo hasta que una noche...

—Deberías llamar a tu médico, el doctor Hawthorne.

—Ya ha estado aquí. Sólo tengo jaqueca. Mañana ya estaré bien. Únicamente necesito dormir.

—Lo dices como si ya te hubiese ocurrido antes.

Se acercó un poco a él. Aquella habitación no olía como el dormitorio de un enfermo, no olía como la habitación de su padre. En ella se adivinaba una fuerte y amarga fragancia masculina. Por algún extraño motivo, esa fragancia le resultaba a Katniss mucho más embriagadora que el aroma de las flores.

—Entonces, ¿no te hirieron? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No. —Le costaba respirar.

Ella dejó el quinqué sobre la mesita de noche, luego se quitó la capa, la colocó sobre una silla y se sentó en la cama.

—Esto no es adecua...

—¡Chist! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que es adecuado? Tú descansa.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Peeta y empezó a masajearle las sienes suavemente. Él fruncía el cejo con fuerza y apretaba los dientes. Se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso, Katniss.

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. He tomado precauciones y he sido muy cautelosa. No se ha dado cuenta ni el hombre que me seguía.

—¿Qué? —Peeta dio un salto en la cama, gruñó, se cogió la cabeza y volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada.

Maldición, maldición, maldición —murmuró, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Acaso blasfemar tres veces es más eficaz que hacerlo sólo una? —preguntó ella.

Él se rió en voz baja.

—No creo, pero me produce cierta satisfacción. Ahora, háblame... de ese hombre que te está siguiendo.

—Sólo si cierras los ojos y me dejas que haga lo que pueda para aliviarte el dolor. Mi padre sufría horribles dolores de cabeza. Normalmente, le ayudaba aplicar presión en las sienes.

Katniss estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver que Peeta conocía el dolor. En su cuerpo había pruebas más que suficientes; tenía un montón de pequeñas cicatrices en el torso... un torso enormemente atractivo. No soportaba imaginar que él hubiese sufrido. ¿Qué habría hecho para merecer una vida tan dura? Una vida que incluso ahora, cuando poseía cuanto podía desear, seguía haciéndolo sufrir.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó.

Para su sorpresa, él obedeció sin rechistar.

—No deberías...

—Chist —lo interrumpió Katniss—. Relájate. Voy a bajar un poco la intensidad del quinqué.

Lo había dejado junto a la cama, y se alejó para bajar la intensidad de la llama. Él gruñó como si al apartar ella las manos el dolor hubiese aumentado. Katniss se volvió a acercar y empezó a dibujarle círculos en las sienes.

—Tu mano.

—No me duele —mintió, sin saber muy bien por qué experimentaba aquella necesidad de aliviar su dolor incluso a expensas del suyo propio. Tal vez el percance de la noche anterior había creado un vínculo entre ellos. Habían peleado en la misma batalla y habían sobrevivido—. ¿Le has mandado una nota a Annie?

Él movió un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Supondrán lo que me pasa.

Entonces, estaba claro que aquello ya le había sucedido antes y además que lo sufría en solitario. ¿Por qué no estaba allí Annie para cuidarlo?

—¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor Hawthorne?

—Me ha dado unos polvos, pero no me han ayudado mucho. —Su respiración pareció relajarse un poco—. Ahora háblame de ese hombre.

Se preocupaba por ella incluso rabiando de dolor. Y estando sola en su habitación, o en su cama, para ser exactos, se comportaba como un perfecto caballero. Katniss siempre había pensado que Peeta Mellark era un granuja, un diablo, y muchos otros apelativos desagradables, pero estaba descubriendo que su leyenda quedaba muy lejos de la realidad. La leyenda hablaba de un hombre digno de desprecio; la realidad era que se trataba de alguien por quien ella podría llegar a sentir algo muy profundo. Quería alejar de él cualquier molestia y proporcionarle todo el bienestar de que fuese capaz.

—No sé. Quizá sea una tontería, pero no dejo de ver a un hombre. Creo que siempre es el mismo. Es difícil asegurarlo, porque sólo le he vislumbrado la cara de refilón. Cada vez que lo veo, se da la vuelta y se marcha, y sería inapropiado que yo me acercase a hablar con él.

—Entonces tal vez no sea nada.

—Eso es lo que he intentado pensar, pero lo que me llama la atención es lo mucho que se esfuerza por pasar desapercibido. Ayer fui a varias tiendas, donde compré un montón de cosas que no necesito, y él siempre parecía estar esperando fuera cuando yo salía. Pero a la que miraba a otro lado y luego volvía a mirar hacia donde estaba él, había desaparecido.

—Quizá sea uno de tus muchos admiradores.

Ella contestó con tono burlón:

—Yo no tengo admiradores.

—Eso resulta difícil de creer.

Parecía a punto de quedarse dormido y Katniss no pudo evitar pensar que con sus atenciones había conseguido aliviarle el dolor. Intentó reprimir los celos que sintió de repente al pensar que algún día sería Annie la que estaría allí, atendiendo sus necesidades. A ella le gustaba Annie. Le gustaba mucho. Era dulce, buena, y nada pretenciosa. Katniss entendía muy bien los temores de la joven; las mujeres que formaban parte de los círculos aristocráticos eran mucho más seguras de sí mismas.

—Ese tipo... ¿crees que puede haber algún motivo por el que te pueda estar siguiendo? —preguntó Peeta.

—Que yo sepa, no. No creerás que es el responsable del ataque de la otra noche, ¿verdad?

Peeta abrió los ojos de golpe y la preocupación le arrugó la frente.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque me parece mucha coincidencia. No se me ocurre ningún motivo por el que nadie pueda estar siguiéndome.

—El ataque de la otra noche estoy convencido de que tiene más que ver conmigo que contigo. Sería de mucha ayuda que pudieses describirme al hombre.

—¿Por qué sería de ayuda?

—Para descubrir de quién se trata.

—Oh, claro, porque tú conoces a todos los maleantes de Londres, ¿no?

—La verdad es que conozco a muchos. Dime, ¿qué aspecto tiene?

—Lleva un sombrero de ala grande, por lo que no estoy segura del color de su pelo. Creo que es rojo. Sus facciones son duras, pero resulta difícil describirlas porque no tiene nada especialmente distintivo.

—¿Lo reconocerías si volvieses a verlo?

—Es posible, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso en este momento —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en superar el dolor.

Él asintió ligeramente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Sigue hablando —ordenó, en un tono tan suave que más bien parecía una súplica.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Dime... ¿cómo va con Annie?

Ella suspiró. Debería haber supuesto que querría hablar de su gran amor.

—Va muy bien. Es muy lista, tal como tú dijiste. Pero creo que debería impartirle alguna lección fuera de su despacho. Creo que sería mejor hacerlo aquí. En el club Abernathy no hay servicio de té, ni comedor. No es un entorno femenino.

—Esta casa tampoco.

—Pero lo será cuando te cases. Ya hablaremos de eso cuando estés mejor.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No te gusta perder ninguna discusión, ¿eh?

—No me había dado cuenta de que estuviésemos discutiendo, pero ¿hay alguien a quien le guste perder? —Se incorporó y le susurró al oído—: Ahora, intenta dormir. Cuando te despiertes, el dolor habrá desaparecido.

Se le estaban cansando los brazos. Se cambió de postura para poder apoyar los codos en la cama. No se había dado cuenta de que, al hacerlo, le apoyaría los pechos en la espalda.

Él estaba demasiado mal para notarlo, pero ella era muy consciente de que los pezones se le estaban endureciendo. A decir verdad, hasta le hacían daño. Quizá aquella noche los dos acabasen doloridos de un modo u otro. Lo que no podía negar era que estaba muy a gusto donde estaba.

Siguió masajeándole las sienes, y luego empezó a acariciarle las mejillas con los pulgares. Mientras lo hacía, se concentró en las finas líneas que le recorrían el rostro. No debía de tener mucho más de treinta años y, sin embargo, las penurias que había pasado se dibujaban en su cara. Aquella primera noche en la biblioteca, Katniss había observado el retrato de un hombre que debía de ser el anterior conde. No resultaba difícil ver las similitudes. Aunque Peeta decía que él no veía ninguna, ella quería pensar que sí.

Qué diferente hubiese sido aquel retrato si el hombre allí plasmado hubiese vivido una infancia tan dura como el hombre que estaba cuidando ahora.

No quería admitir lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, lo mucho que estaba empezando a importarle. Como amigo. Una amiga preocupándose por un amigo. Jamás habría nada más que eso entre los dos.

Peeta estaba enamorado de Annie, y Katniss, bueno, ella aún no había conocido al hombre que pudiera ganarse su corazón. Aunque debía admitir que había algo en Mellark que la fascinaba. Aquella extraña honestidad, lo dispuesto que estaba a defenderla. La profundidad del amor que sentía por otra mujer y lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar para tenerla en su vida.

Katniss no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría ella si un hombre le demostrase tal devoción. Después de conocer al conde, no sabía si se podría conformar con un marido que le ofreciese menos; si es que algún día conocía a alguien con quien creyese que le gustaría casarse.

Sintió que la tensión empezaba a abandonar a Peeta y que se estaba quedando dormido. En realidad, ya podía irse, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ignoró los consejos de su buen juicio y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza, había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para escribirle una nota. Consideración. Jamás habría esperado tal cosa de él.

Bondadoso. Honesto. Valiente. Delicado. Cuidadoso.

Katniss pensaba que iba a pactar con el diablo, pero éste estaba empezando a parecer, al menos a sus ojos, un verdadero ángel. Un ángel oscuro para ser más exactos, pero un ángel a fin de cuentas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—_¡Mamá!_

—_Silencio, cariño, silencio, no podemos hacer ruido. Vamos a jugar a un juego. Nos vamos a esconder de papá._

—_Tengo miedo._

—_Chist. No tengas miedo, cariño. Silencio. Mamá no dejará que te ocurra nada malo._

Peeta se despertó sobresaltado; sentía una presión en el pecho. El sueño le había vuelto a provocar el dolor de cabeza contra el que había estado luchando todo el día, desde que había salido de casa de Marvel Mellark, para ser exactos. Pero no era en éste en quien no dejaba de pensar. Pensaba en el callejón: en los cuchillos, en los palos, en la crueldad del ataque. Peeta no dejaba de ver a Katniss del mismo modo en que la había visto aquella noche, con el rabillo del ojo, defendiéndolo, levantando la mano para recibir la cuchillada destinada a él.

Peeta solía pedirle al cochero que tomase distintos caminos de regreso a casa, porque ya los habían atacado en más de una ocasión. Pero desde que se asoció con Katniss se había vuelto imprudente. Quería llevarla a su domicilio en el menor tiempo posible. No quería pasar más rato del necesario en el carruaje, respirando su dulce fragancia, conversando con ella, conociéndola mejor, empezando a verla como algo más que la hija mimada de un duque.

Él siempre había evitado a la aristocracia porque no quería averiguar en qué se parecía a ellos. No quería verlos como personas a las que pudiese llegar a respetar. A través de Katniss, estaba empezando a entender que también tenían miedos, sueños, esperanzas y cargas. Tenían problemas, como cualquier otra persona, y les hacían frente como todos los demás.

Si los viese como lo que realmente eran, lo que había hecho para convertirse en uno de ellos lo avergonzaría más de lo que ya lo avergonzaba. Peeta creció aprendiendo a adueñarse de lo que no le pertenecía para poder sobrevivir. Si declarase que él no era el verdadero conde de Claybourne, ¿lo perdonarían? ¿O acabaría bailando colgado de una soga?

En realidad, lo que quería era bailar con Katniss. Se obligó a volver a la realidad. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella, soñando con ella...? ¿Por qué podía olerla con tanta intensidad?

Abrió los ojos y se miró el pecho, donde sentía el peso.

«_Katniss. ¿Qué está haciendo...?_»

Entonces se acordó: su llegada, cómo le había masajeado las sienes y había conseguido que se durmiese como un niño. ¿Había dormido alguna vez tan profundamente?

Hasta que aquel sueño lo había despertado. Cuando intentaba recordarlo, el dolor de cabeza volvía a atacarlo sin piedad, así que desistió. Las jaquecas no eran tan frecuentes cuando estaba en Londres, pero durante las temporadas que pasaba en la residencia del campo lo asaltaban casi a diario. En el aire de allí había algo que no le sentaba bien. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

Volvió un poco la cabeza y vio la mano vendada de Katniss. Cuando se quedó dormida debió de dejarla apoyada sobre la almohada, que ahora estaba toda manchada de sangre. Masajearle las sienes le había producido dolor, tendría que regañarla por ello.

Pero se había sentido tan bien no estando solo... Se le ocurrían más de mil motivos por los que ella no debía estar allí con él. El peor de todos era que lo tentaba como nadie lo había hecho en muchísimo tiempo.

Debía de ser porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con ninguna mujer. Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Eso era lo que quería creer. Del mismo modo que el anciano conde había querido creer que él era su nieto, Peeta quería creer que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Katniss era sólo lujuria, sólo necesidades físicas, sólo significaba que ella incitaba sus deseos carnales, nada más.

Porque un hombre no podía amar a dos mujeres. Y su corazón pertenecía a Annie.

Siempre había sido así. Y Katniss sólo era... valiente, fuerte, decidida. Irritante.

Pensando en lo molesta que era y en que jamás se doblegaría ante los deseos de ningún hombre, le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo acarició entre el índice y el pulgar mientras se imaginaba soltándole toda la melena y sintiendo aquella sedosa cascada deslizarse sobre su pecho. Quería enterrar la cara en ella, sentir mucho más que la sedosa suavidad de su pelo: quería notar su aterciopelada piel. Deslizarse en su interior, deleitarse con su calidez, su fragancia, su suavidad.

No pudo controlarse y se le escapó un gemido de deseo.

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió con inocencia, ignorando el tormento que recorría el cuerpo de él.

—¿Cómo va tu cabeza? —preguntó, como si despertarse en la habitación de un hombre fuese tan normal como tomar té para desayunar.

—Mucho mejor.

—Bien.

Katniss se incorporó y Peeta se dio cuenta de que la tienda de campaña que había aparecido en medio de su cama no iba a ayudar mucho a que ella no se diese cuenta de su reacción al tenerla tan cerca. Cualquier otra mujer soltera no sabría lo que significaba aquello, pero ¿no le había dicho a Haymitch que fantaseaba con hombres? Y si lo hacía, entonces sabía...

Alargó el brazo y la cogió de la mejilla para evitar que mirase en una dirección que los incomodaría a ambos.

—Dame un momento.

Katniss frunció el cejo.

—Para asegurarme de que el dolor de cabeza no me vuelve.

Ella le acarició el pelo que le crecía junto a la sien.

—No te debería volver, por lo menos en un rato.

Aquello no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto. Al contrario, estaba provocando que la tienda de campaña fuese cada vez más alta.

—¿Cómo has sabido lo que tenías que hacer? —preguntó, buscando una distracción, algo que la mantuviese distraída hasta que él pudiese recuperar el control de su rebelde virilidad.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi padre tenía jaquecas.

—He oído que está enfermo.

La joven asintió, se sentó mejor y se puso las manos sobre el regazo.

—Sí, sufrió una apoplejía.

Él bajó el brazo para dejar de tocarla.

—Lo siento. Ésa debe de ser una carga muy pesada para ti. ¿Tu hermano no debería volver a Londres?

—Mi hermano no lo sabe. Él y papá tuvieron una pelea y Finnick se fue. No sé cuál fue el motivo. Yo sólo oí los gritos. Apuesto a que no lo sabías.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Todo el mundo cree que Finnick es un irresponsable, un sinvergüenza. Muchas veces, he pensado en escribirle para contárselo, pero mi padre se pone muy nervioso cuando lo menciono. Sin embargo, últimamente pienso mucho en lo que dijiste de que el anterior conde deseaba que fueras su nieto con todas sus fuerzas... ¿Y si el mayor deseo de mi padre es ver a su hijo antes de morir, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo? ¿Me perdonará mi hermano por no escribirle y contarle lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Tú me perdonarías?

Sus palabras lo cogieron por sorpresa y se alegró de que su cuerpo ya hubiese recuperado su estado normal. «_Gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios.»_

—¿Quieres que le escriba yo?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—No, claro que no. Pero ¿crees que debería hacerlo, incluso sabiendo que mi padre no quiere que lo haga? Si fuese tu padre, ¿querrías saber que está enfermo?

—Creo que debes seguir tu propio instinto. Haz lo que te dicte el corazón.

Ella se rió, divertida. ¿Conocía a alguna mujer que se sintiese tan a gusto en su propia piel como Katniss? Cuando cumpliese su cargo, ¿qué parte de ella moriría con ese asesinato? ¿Cómo la afectarían sus acciones? Hacer cualquier cosa que la cambiase sería el peor de los crímenes, un pecado imperdonable, pensó.

—¿Sabes que antes de presentarme en tu casa la primera vez pensaba que eras un hombre sin corazón?

—Estabas en lo cierto.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Eres alguien muy complicado. No creo que tengas ni idea de lo complicado que eres. —Le pasó la mano por el hombro—. ¿Cómo te hiciste estas cicatrices?

Peeta la cogió de la mano, de la mano herida. Ella jadeó. Él maldijo.

—Lo siento. —Se llevó sus dedos a los labios y se los besó con dulzura—. Es que no deberías... no deberías.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de despertarse y se hubiese dado cuenta de...

—Oh, cielo santo, claro que no debería. Estoy en la habitación de un hombre. Oh, perdóname, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Me tengo que ir.

Se bajó a toda prisa de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Peeta giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, pero se volvió de nuevo para mirarla.

—¿Katniss?

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Dime que no le has pedido a tu cochero que te dejase en la puerta principal.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Me ha dejado en el parque, pero le he dicho que no me esperase.

—Entonces, dame unos minutos para vestirme y te acompañaré a casa.

Ella asintió, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Peeta se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó mirando fijamente el dosel que cubría la cama.

Jamás había tenido a una mujer en su habitación, en su lecho, sin hacerle el amor. Le parecía inconcebible que eso acabase de ocurrir, pero lo que más lo asombraba era la inmensa satisfacción que sentía por haber tenido allí a Katniss. Era suficiente.

Quería más, muchísimo más, pero lo que ella le había dado era suficiente.

Él amaba a Annie, siempre la había amado. Pero últimamente parecía capaz de pensar sólo en Katniss.

* * *

**Por fin otro capitulo.**

**Espero que les siga gustando.**

**Nos leemos mas Seguido.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y lamento el retraso.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Katniss estaba avergonzada. Simple y llanamente avergonzada.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del pasillo y se esforzó por calmarse. Había estado con un hombre en su habitación. ¡Peor aún! ¡En su cama! Charlando con la misma naturalidad que hubiese mostrado sentada en un jardín, tomando té y comiendo galletas. Con nada más que una sábana ocultando los tesoros de su cuerpo.

Oh, cuánto había deseado explorar esos tesoros.

Quedarse dormida sobre su pecho había sido precioso. Ni siquiera las cicatrices desmerecían su arrebatadora belleza. No creía que se las hubiese hecho después de irse a vivir con el anterior conde. Debían de ser de antes, de cuando vivía en la calle. Cuando Katniss pensaba en lo que debía de haber sufrido, le daban ganas de llorar.

¿Quién podía culparlo por mentir para tener una vida mejor?

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, acariciarlo y borrar todos los malos recuerdos que estaba segura que lo atormentaban. No era de extrañar que sufriese aquellos extenuantes dolores de cabeza. ¿Cómo no iba a sufrirlos teniendo que vivir con ese horror? ¿Estaría ella aumentando su carga al pedirle que asesinara? ¿Cuando perdiese la última parte de su alma, perdería también su último atisbo de humanidad?

Katniss no esperaba que fuese bondadoso, que fuese tierno.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado quién creía ella que era el peor hombre con quien casarse de toda Inglaterra, quién le pegaría a su mujer y aterrorizaría a sus hijos, quién sería tan egoísta como para ocuparse sólo de sus propias necesidades y deseos... Si le hubiesen preguntado todo eso, hubiese respondido que el conde Claybourne sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Había acudido a él porque creía que era peor que Cato Ludwig. Y nadie le pedía a un ángel que destruyese a un demonio; se lo pedía a otro demonio.

Pero Peeta no era ni de lejos como Katniss se había imaginado.

Cielo santo, si ni siquiera había intentado aprovecharse de ella cuando estaba en su cama. Y ese comportamiento tan caballeroso, aunque la avergonzase reconocerlo, la decepcionaba. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y le vio salir al pasillo. Completamente vestido. Gracias a Dios por esos pequeños favores, incluso aunque viniesen acompañados de una leve dosis de lamento.

—Me siento como una tonta —dijo—. No tienes por qué acompañarme a casa. Sólo necesito que me dejes tu carruaje...

—No creerás de verdad que, después del incidente de anoche con aquellos canallas y teniendo en cuenta que te parece que alguien te está siguiendo, te voy a meter en un carruaje sin asegurarme personalmente de que llegas a tu casa sana y salva.

Antes de que Katniss pudiese replicar, el estómago de Peeta emitió un extraño sonido y a ella le pareció que se ruborizaba. ¿Quién iba a decir que el conde Diablo se avergonzaría con tanta facilidad? El gesto le parecía muy bonito en alguien tan masculino, tan viril. Era tan distinto a como se lo había imaginado... Oh, podía ser extraordinario cuando quería... Jamás olvidaría cómo la había hecho temblar de miedo en su biblioteca, provocando que dudase de la decisión que había tomado al ir a verlo. Pero podía ser igual de encantador.

—Te ruego que me disculpes —se excusó—. No puedo comer cuando me duele la cabeza, y ahora que me encuentro mejor tengo mucha hambre. —Miró el reloj de pared del pasillo—. Nos quedan aún un par de horas antes de que salga el sol. ¿Te apetece desayunar conmigo?

Katniss tenía intenciones de ser correcta y contestar que no, pero sin embargo se oyó decir:

—Sí.

Gracias a Dios, su boca tuvo el acierto suficiente de cerrarse antes de que pudiese añadir que le encantaría. Como su mayordomo no parecía saber quién era ella, pensó que estaría a salvo de las habladurías. Pero para su sorpresa, después de acompañarla a la cocina, Peeta no fue a despertar a la cocinera. En vez de eso, la hizo sentar a la mesa del servicio, fue en busca de algunos paños y le cogió la mano.

—Creía que íbamos a comer —comentó Katniss mientras él le quitaba el vendaje.

—Y lo haremos. —Le examinó la herida—. No tiene mal aspecto. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco, pero no es insoportable.

Él levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en los suyos. Ella se sorprendió de la intensidad de su mirada; parecía tener el poder de ver el interior de su corazón.

—Esta noche me has mentido cuando me has dicho que no te dolía.

—No era para tanto, de verdad.

—Era lo bastante doloroso como para que te haya sangrado.

—Me parece un poco desagradecido por tu parte que me regañes después de lo mucho que me he esforzado por aliviarte el dolor.

En la boca de él apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Con delicadeza, empezó a vendarle de nuevo la herida con un trozo de tela limpia.

—Ahora estaremos iguales —señaló Katniss—. Los dos tendremos una cicatriz en la mano. La tuya es de la cárcel, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Me he dado cuenta de que el señor Abernathy también tiene una, pero la tuya es distinta.

—A mí me avergonzaba, e intenté hacerla desaparecer con la ayuda de un cuchillo, pero sólo conseguí que se viese aún más.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginárselo cortándose con un cuchillo. Cuán desesperado debía de estar por deshacerse de aquello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la cárcel?

—Tres meses.

—¿Qué hiciste para que te llevasen allí?

Él le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

—Dejarme atrapar.

Peeta estaba de pie delante de ella y Katniss le cogió la muñeca.

—¿De qué te acusaron?

—De robar un queso. No es fácil correr con un queso entero. Lección aprendida: hay que robar cosas más pequeñas. —Se dio la vuelta y añadió—: Me salen muy bien las tortillas de jamón y queso, ¿te apetece una?

—Teniendo en cuenta que robar queso fue tu perdición, no pensaba que te gustara.

—Me encanta. ¿Por qué crees que intenté robar uno?

Lo observó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre una silla. Luego empezó a remangarse.

—¿De verdad vas a cocinar tú? —preguntó ella.

Peeta esbozó una modesta sonrisa.

—Tengo unos horarios muy raros. Me cuesta mucho dormir. No sería justo que le pidiese a mi cocinera que esté despierta a las horas en que yo también lo estoy.

—Pero ése es el motivo por el que se tiene servicio. Se supone que deben estar a tu disposición.

—Están disponibles siempre que los necesito. En este momento no es así. —Prendió la leña que había preparada en el fogón—. ¿Ves? Mi cocinera me lo deja todo preparado. — La miró y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Tortilla?

—Sí, por favor. ¿En qué puedo ayudar? —Empezó a levantarse, pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Tú ya has hecho suficiente. Ahora me toca a mí hacer algo por ti. Relájate y disfruta de las atenciones.

Observó cómo se desenvolvía en la cocina. Sabía dónde estaba todo. Katniss se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de la mano que no tenía vendada.

—¿Eso que veo en tu cara es una sonrisa? —preguntó sorprendida. Aquella sonrisa lo había transformado.

—La verdad es que me gusta cocinar. —Cascó los huevos en un cuenco y empezó a batirlos—. Me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿De tu casa? ¿Antes de quedarte huérfano?

Peeta se detuvo un momento, negó con la cabeza y siguió batiendo los huevos.

—No, cuando crecimos, Annie empezó a cocinar. Me gustaba mirarla. Era como una madre en miniatura.

—Eso era cuando vivíais con ese hombre. Snow, ¿no?

—Sí, Snow. —Añadió el jamón y el queso, y luego batió un poco más los huevos antes de echar un poco de mantequilla en la sartén que se estaba calentando en el fuego.

—El castigo que te impusieron por robar queso parece un poco duro —dijo ella.

—A mí también me lo pareció, así que decidí que nunca más me dejaría atrapar.

—¿Cómo fue realmente crecer así?

Peeta observó los huevos cuajándose en la sartén. Katniss pensó que no iba a responder, pero luego dijo:

—Estábamos muy apretujados. Vivíamos y dormíamos en una sola habitación, acurrucándonos unos con otros para estar más calientes. Pero no pasábamos hambre. Y todo el mundo se esforzaba por hacer sentir bien a los otros. La primera vez que entré en casa de Snow fue una experiencia muy distinta a cuando entré por primera vez en un baile.

—Supongo que tu edad tenía bastante que ver con el modo en que te adaptaste. Los niños siempre están más dispuestos a hacer nuevos amigos que los adultos.

—Tal vez.

—Le estoy leyendo Oliver Twist a mi padre. Es la historia de...

—Lo he leído.

—¿Crees que Dickens retrató bien la situación?

—Escribió un retrato bastante ajustado de la vida en la calle, sí.

—No parece una vida muy agradable.

—¿Tú por quién morirías, Katniss?

Era una pregunta muy extraña; pero Peeta la miró por encima del hombro, como si de verdad esperase una respuesta.

—Nunca lo he pensado. Supongo que... La verdad es que no lo sé. Por mi padre, supongo. Por mi hermano. No sé.

—Lo bueno del modo en que yo crecí es que me permitió conocer amigos por los que moriría. Así que por muy terrible que fuese aquello en algunos momentos, al final no fue una forma tan horrorosa de vivir. Nos unió de una manera que una existencia más sencilla tal vez no hubiese conseguido.

Sirvió la tortilla en un plato. Se acercó a la mesa y lo dejó entre los dos. Después le dio a Katniss un tenedor y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Sólo sé hacerlas de una en una. O dejamos que se enfríe mientras hago otra, o nos comemos ésta entre los dos.

Parecía estar esperando que ella contestara. Compartirlo parecía a Katniss demasiado íntimo, pero lo cierto era que, de algún modo, ya habían compartido la cama.

—No tengo ningún problema en que nos la comamos entre los dos —admitió.

Él sonrió, como si su respuesta le pareciese divertida.

—¿Quieres un poco de leche?

—Sí, por favor.

Peeta sacó una botella de la nevera, echó leche en un vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego se bajó las mangas de la camisa y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta antes de sentarse con Katniss a la mesa.

—Pruébala —dijo.

Ella cortó un trozo de tortilla y se la metió en la boca. Masticó y se la tragó. Sonrió.

—Está bastante buena.

—¿Creías que no lo estaría?

—Nunca he conocido a un lord que supiese cocinar.

—Pero ambos sabemos que yo soy más sinvergüenza que lord.

Cortó entonces un trozo mucho más grande que el de ella y se lo comió.

—La otra tarde estaba tomando el té con algunas damas —empezó a decir Katniss—, y una mencionó que tú no crees que los niños deban obedecer las leyes.

—¿De dónde sacaría una idea semejante?

—Dijo que lo había leído en una carta que escribiste al Times.

—No, lo que yo argumentaba en aquella carta es que no debería considerarse que los niños, incluso los mayores de siete años, entienden correctamente la ley y, por lo tanto, no deberían ser castigados como si tuviesen la misma capacidad de razonamiento de un adulto.

—Pero la ley debe aplicarse a todo el mundo por igual.

—Así es. Pero un niño no se da cuenta de que está quebrantando la ley.

—Por eso mismo, sólo cuando lo castiguen comprenderá la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

—Estás dando por hecho que a los niños se les explica lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y que si deciden hacer el mal es voluntariamente. Pero ése no es el procedimiento normal cuando un niño crece en la calle. Te enseñan que todo es un juego. ¿Ves aquel carro lleno de manzanas? Tienes que conseguir coger una sin que nadie te vea. Y si alguien te ve, debes correr tanto como puedas y no dejar que te cojan. Tráeme una docena de manzanas y como premio te daré una, así no te irás con hambre a la cama. Los niños creen que los carros están ahí para que ellos puedan jugar. Y cuando los cogen, los castigan como si supiesen lo que estaban haciendo. Hace poco, supe que metieron a una niña de ocho años en la cárcel por robar caramelos de menta. ¡Caramelos! No creo que valgan ni un penique.

Cuanto más hablaba, mayor era la indignación que destilaba su voz. Katniss se sorprendió: no imaginaba que Peeta se preocupase tanto por los niños y por la reforma del sistema penitenciario. Creía que era alguien que sólo tenía en cuenta sus propias necesidades. Ya no tenía más hambre, pero él se había tomado tantas molestias en hacer la tortilla...

—¿Eso es lo que te ocurrió a ti?

Peeta negó con la cabeza, muy despacio.

—No, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No sé cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

Cortó otro trozo de tortilla y lo observó clavado en su tenedor antes de mirar de nuevo a Katniss.

—Hablas mucho mientras comes. Espero que no sea esto lo que le estás enseñando a Annie.

No importaba de qué fuese la conversación, siempre acababa desembocando en Annie. Katniss era incapaz de imaginar que ella pudiese llegar a importarle tanto a un hombre, que algún día conociese a alguien que la tuviese presente a todas horas. Jamás había envidiado a nadie, y no creía que lo que sentía por Annie fuese envidia, pero debía admitir que, por mucho que la sorprendiera, deseaba lo que tenía aquella joven, lo que tenía y sentía miedo de poseer.

—¿Has hablado de este tema en la Cámara? —le preguntó.

—No. Aún no he conseguido la aprobación de los demás lores, y hasta que eso ocurra, no escucharán nada de lo que pueda decir, ni le darán crédito alguno.

—Tampoco puedes culparlos demasiado. No asistes a ningún baile ni a otras reuniones sociales...

—No creo que sirvan para nada.

—¿Por eso has ignorado todas las invitaciones que te he enviado?

—Pareces herida.

—A nadie le gusta que lo rechacen.

Él apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué me invitabas?

Katniss levantó la barbilla con altivez. No estaba dispuesta a reconocer que siempre la había intrigado.

—Me parecía lo correcto.

Peeta se echó a reír y ella se sorprendió de lo alegre que sonó su risa. Parecía como si se estuviese divirtiendo de verdad, que no se creyera que le había dicho la verdad.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que me invitabas porque, en el fondo, eras un poco traviesa y querías jugar con el diablo. ¿Tan importante te parece hacer siempre lo correcto? —añadió.

—Sí. Siempre. Por ejemplo, es de muy mala educación que apoyes el codo en la mesa mientras estamos comiendo. Tal vez no sea sólo Annie la que necesite lecciones de etiqueta.

—Te puedo garantizar que cuando la ocasión lo requiere, tengo unos modales exquisitos.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero necesito pruebas. ¿Crees que podríamos cenar los tres, Annie, tú y yo, aquí alguna noche? ¿Tus sirvientes están familiarizados con todo lo necesario para una cena con invitados?

—Supongo que sí. El conde sólo contrataba a los mejores.

—Nunca lo llamas abuelo.

—Como bien sabes, no era mi abuelo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

Él bajó la vista y entonces Katniss se dio cuenta de que ella misma se había inclinado hacia adelante y había apoyado los codos en la mesa, incurriendo en una imperdonable falta de modales. Se volvió a enderezar.

—Estás evitando mi pregunta.

—Su hijo y su esposa habían llevado a su pequeño de seis años a ver una exposición de animales salvajes. Al matrimonio los encontraron muertos en un callejón lleno de basura. Siempre he pensado que si yo hubiese sido ese niño y hubiese visto cómo asesinaban a mis padres, no lo habría olvidado fácilmente.

—A menos que huyeses y no llegases a verlo.

Pareció considerarlo un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me acordaría de ellos, y no me acuerdo.

—Pero Peeta no es nombre muy común...

—Una coincidencia.

Era exasperante lo decidido que estaba a no creer que fuera el legítimo heredero. Por algún motivo que Katniss no conseguía comprender, ella deseaba desesperadamente que lo fuese. No quería que fuese sólo un sinvergüenza que le había robado a otro lo que era suyo.

—Entonces, ¿quiénes son tus padres?

—No tengo ni idea. En mi mente, es como si yo no existiera antes de que Haymitch me llevase a casa de Snow.

—Pues en ese caso, podrías ser ese niño.

—Es inconcebible que lo fuese. —Se presionó la frente con los dedos—. Cuando Haymitch me llevó ante Snow, éste se hubiese dado cuenta en seguida por mi forma de vestir, que yo pertenecía a la nobleza. Seguro que se hubiese aprovechado de ello.

—Quizá tu ropa estuviese hecha jirones cuando te...

Peeta dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta que sobresaltó a Katniss.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en hacer de mí una persona que no soy?

—El primer conde de Claybourne ganó su título prestando servicio al rey o a la reina. Se ganó el derecho a legar ese título a su hijo. Si no eres un descendiente de aquel conde, y por mucho que yo te aprecie, es una deshonra que lo ostentes.

—Como bien sabes, yo vivo rodeado de deshonra.

—No, no es cierto. Hablas como así fuese, pero tus acciones demuestran que mientes. Eres mucho más honorable de lo que crees.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Supongo que crees que debería cederle el título a Marvel Mellark.

—No se trata de eso, sino de saber a quién pertenece legítimamente.

—El anciano conde creía que me pertenecía a mí. Si quiero respetar sus deseos, tengo que llevar el título hasta el día de mi muerte.

Al escucharlo, Katniss no sabía si sentir decepción o alivio. A pesar de todos los argumentos que había esgrimido por los que creía que Peeta no debía ser conde, tenía que admitir que no podía imaginar a otro ostentando el título.

Él suspiró profundamente y se masajeó las sienes.

—¿Cómo diablos ha empezado esta discusión?

—¿Te vuelve a doler la cabeza?

—Un poco. Pronto pasará. Debería llevarte a casa.

Katniss se sorprendió al ver que la tortilla había desaparecido. Se empezaron a oír ruidos en el piso de arriba.

—Mis sirvientes se están levantando —le hizo saber Peeta.

Se pusieron los dos en pie. Él rodeó la mesa, cogió la capa de Katniss de la silla y se la puso sobre los hombros. Sus manos parecieron recrearse y ella casi lo imaginó dándole un beso en la nuca. Un pequeño y delicioso escalofrío la recorrió.

—Gracias —lo oyó decir en voz baja, con su aliento rozándole la sensible piel bajo la oreja—... por preocuparte.

—Te necesito en perfecto estado para que puedas ocuparte de tu parte del acuerdo — contestó sucintamente antes de apartarse y darse la vuelta para mirarlo—. Creo que le das demasiada importancia a mi gesto.

¿Se percataría Peeta de que a ella le costaba respirar? ¿Que estar cerca de él la excitaba? Él se rió en voz baja, pasó a su lado y le abrió la puerta. Katniss estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando él dijo:

—Entonces, ¿no quieres que te vuelva a besar?

Lo tenía detrás y no podía verle la cara. Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces sintió cómo le cogía la barbilla con la mano enguantada y la hacía volverse. Abrió los ojos y descubrió la mirada de él sobre sus labios.

—Lástima —dijo Peeta lentamente.

—La primera vez lo hiciste para intimidarme. La segunda, para distraerme. ¿Qué excusa pondrías esta vez?

—Que me cuelguen si puedo contestar a eso.

A Katniss le gustó mucho la respuesta, pero no quería revelar sus pensamientos.

—Un caballero no debe hablar así en presencia de una dama.

—Pero los dos sabemos que yo no soy un caballero.

Ella se humedeció los labios mientras se preguntaba qué daño podría hacerle deleitarse una vez más con su sabor. Él gruñó, la soltó y la guió hasta la puerta. Katniss podía oír el murmullo de la ciudad que se despertaba; a aquella hora se empezaban a hacer todo tipo de repartos en las casas. Esperó mientras les preparaban el carruaje.

Peeta no dijo ni una palabra cuando éste llegó ni mientras la ayudaba a subir. Permaneció en silencio también mientras recorrían las calles. Hasta que llegaron a su puerta no habló.

—Me fascinas, Katniss Everdeen.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea muy bueno.

—Siento no ser el hombre que tú desearías.

—En realidad, creo que le doy más crédito a tu honestidad de la que te mereces.

—Quizá. —Le tocó la punta de la nariz—. Te veré esta noche.

Ella asintió.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la casa, lo oyó irse hacia el carruaje. Aquel hombre era pura contradicción. ¿Era un sinvergüenza o no lo era? Katniss ya no lo sabía. Aunque lo más preocupante era que eso ya no le importaba.

* * *

**HAAAY!**

**Despues de tanto, aqui traigo otro capitulooo,**

**ellos son un amooor (L)**

**Espero que les guste, gracias por sus FF & comentarios.**

**Saludos**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 12

El cansancio se apoderó de ella en cuanto entró en su habitación. El lecho la atraía como el canto de una sirena. Sin embargo, debía esperar a que su doncella la ayudase a desnudarse.

Tenía ganas de arrancarse la ropa y tirarse sobre la cama. Relacionarse con Peeta siempre resultaba agotador... y estimulante. Lo que lo hacía aún más cansado.

Tenía que estar siempre alerta, aunque aquella mañana parecían haber conseguido cierta camaradería. Tal vez pudiesen ser amigos. Cuando se casara con Annie y empezaran a encontrarse con más frecuencia en el círculo de relación de Katniss, quizá el maldito conde aceptara al fin sus invitaciones. O lo haría su mujer.

Se había sentido atraída por él desde la primera noche, desde aquel primer baile. Pero lo que experimentaba ahora era mucho más profundo. Quería saberlo todo sobre él. Tal vez cuando lo supiese, ya no se sentiría tan intrigada.

Se acostó, bostezó y le dijo a la doncella:

—Despiértame a las dos.

Tenía que recoger las invitaciones. Y aunque a Johanna no le gustase nada la idea, estaba decidida a mandarle una al conde de Claybourne. Aunque sólo fuese para irritarlo. Estaba segura de que no asistiría al baile, así que ¿qué daño podía hacer?

Su amiga no se enteraría nunca y a ella le produciría cierta satisfacción.

Antes de que pudiese imaginar cómo reaccionaría Peeta cuando recibiese la invitación, se quedó dormida. Entonces, alguien le tocó el hombro suavemente y tuvo la sensación de que habían pasado apenas unos segundos.

—Milady, milady.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos en punto.

Katniss gimoteó, pero echó las sábanas a un lado.

—Ha llegado un paquete —anunció la muchacha—. Lo he dejado sobre el secreter.

—¿Un paquete?

—Sí, milady. De Lord's.

—¿Lord's? —Esa tienda vendía los accesorios más refinados, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Katniss no compraba nada allí.

Se le despertó la curiosidad y se acercó descalza hasta el secreter, donde vio un pequeño paquete rectangular. Le quitó el envoltorio y descubrió una preciosa caja con motivos florales pintados a mano. En su interior, sobre un fondo de suave satén, había un par de guantes de piel de color crema.

—¿Va todo bien, milady?

Al oír la voz de su doncella, se dio cuenta de que se le habían saltado las lágrimas. Qué tonta. Ella nunca lloraba.

—¿No había ninguna nota?

—No, milady. El caballero que lo ha traído sólo ha dicho que el paquete era para Lady Katniss Everdeen.

Claro que no había ninguna nota, porque si la hubiese, la tendría que quemar. Los guantes eran de parte de Peeta Mellark. Aún le dolía demasiado la herida, pero no pudo resistirse a pedirle a la muchacha que la ayudase a ponerse el guante en la otra mano. Le quedaba perfecto.

Cielo santo, habría preferido que el conde no hubiese hecho aquello. Le resultaba mucho más sencillo relacionarse con él cuando creía que era el diablo, y ahora que se había percatado de que era un hombre que podía ganarse fácilmente su corazón, todo era mucho más complicado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Has perdido tu toque. Se ha dado cuenta de que la estás siguiendo.

Peeta había decidido hablar un momento con Darius antes de recoger a Katniss para su ritual nocturno. Ahora estaba paseando por el apartamento de su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan pequeño? Apenas tenía espacio para estirar las piernas. Desde que Katniss había abandonado su cama aquella mañana se sentía como una fiera hambrienta al acecho de algo que no sabía muy bien qué era.

¿En qué estaba pensando para preguntarle si quería que la volviese a besar? Hacía más de un año que le había sido completamente fiel a Annie y no se había interesado lo más mínimo por ninguna otra mujer. ¿Qué clase de locura se había apoderado de él? ¿Por qué había decidido tentarla a ella y a sí mismo con la promesa de otro beso? Cuando Katniss negó con la cabeza, se sintió horriblemente decepcionado. Entonces, como un tonto enamorado, se había ido a Lord's y le había comprado un par de guantes nuevos.

No, estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo. Lo único que había hecho era reponer el par que se le estropeó la noche que los atacaron, y que ahora permanecían guardados en un cajón del escritorio del dormitorio de Peeta. El par de guantes que había mirado aquella misma mañana, tras volver a su residencia, mientras pensaba en lo cerca que había estado Katniss de perder la vida por culpa de aquel corte.

Una ráfaga de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese asalto en el callejón. ¿Por qué lo inquietaba tanto? Sólo era un medio para conseguir un fin.

—Nunca me ha visto —insistió Darius, repantigado arrellanado en su sillón junto al fuego, como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—¿Sabes todos esos recados que hizo a principios de semana? Pues los hizo para desconcertarte y comprobar que en efecto la estabas siguiendo.

—Si se ha dado cuenta de que la seguían, no sería yo. Debió de ver a otra persona.

Darius parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. No se lo podía culpar. Siempre había sido el mejor, el mejor entre los mejores. En realidad, era tan bueno que se las había arreglado para cumplir con sus obligaciones en Scotland Yard de noche y seguir a Katniss durante el día. Se había limitado a decir que estaba vigilando a los testigos de un robo.

—¿Por qué querría seguirla nadie? —preguntó Peeta.

—Tal vez sea el tipo al que quiere matar.

Al imaginársela en peligro, Peeta empezó a sudar.

—¿Tú viste a alguien?

—Yo no estaba pendiente de nadie más. Me limité a concentrarme en ella y que no fuese consciente de que la seguía.

—Tenemos que descubrir si es a ti a quien vio.

—Sí, ésa es una gran idea. Por qué no vamos a preguntárselo, ¿eh? Así sabrá que me has pedido que la siga. ¿Crees que se lo va a tomar bien?

—No soy tan estúpido. Tenemos que pensar en una forma inocente de que se crucen vuestros caminos. —Se acercó a la ventana, apartó un poco la cortina y miró fuera.

—Cuando me haya visto, será más fácil que luego me reconozca y sospeche.

—Si lo hace, le diremos que estaba preocupado por su seguridad y que acabo de pedirte que empieces a seguirla.

—¿Y qué inocente pretexto propones?

¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas?

—Sólo tenemos que organizar una pequeña representación —dijo Peeta tranquilamente—. Algo sencillo, fácil. —Lo pensó un momento y luego continuó—: Ponte en contacto con Gale. Dile que hoy jugaremos una partida en la sala de atrás del Club Abernathy.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en jugar un poco, pero ¿cómo te ayudará eso a conseguir lo que quieres?

—Le diremos a Annie que traiga a Katniss a la sala con algún pretexto inocente. Su reacción al verte nos dirá lo que queremos saber.

—¿Y qué excusa pondrá para llevarla a un lugar donde sólo hay caballeros jugando? Será muy evidente que está amañado.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Tal vez Annie quiera enseñarme algo que haya aprendido. La dejaremos elegir a ella el motivo. Estoy convencido de que podrá traer a Katniss a donde estemos sin levantar sospechas.

Los niños de Snow habían aprendido a mentir tan bien que parecían decir siempre la verdad. Ese talento era el que a él lo había ayudado a convencer al anciano conde de que era su nieto. Lo que necesitaba de Annie aquella noche no era ni de lejos tan complicado, pero de algún modo, Peeta temía que hubiese mucho más en juego.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—¿Sabes que Peeta no me ha besado nunca?

Katniss levantó la vista del papel en que se esforzaba por escribir. Annie anotaba el menú que Mellark le daría a su cocinera para la cena de los tres la noche siguiente. Mientras la joven lo hacía, ella intentaba garabatear cualquier cosa para ponerse a prueba.

Le costaba mucho sujetar la pluma con la mano herida. ¿Cómo ayudaría a Johanna a anotar las direcciones en las invitaciones para el baile? Esa preocupación desapareció en los confines de su mente en cuanto registró lo que había dicho Annie. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas y se preguntó si la chica tendría el presentimiento de que Peeta la había besado a ella. ¿Acaso sus labios escribían una marca tan visible como la que él tenía en el pulgar?

Tragó saliva.

—Porque te respeta.

—Supongo. Aunque yo siempre he creído que si un hombre se siente atraído por una mujer no debería ser capaz de resistirse, que debería ser ella quien lo conminase a comportarse.

—Pero un caballero no besa a una dama hasta que están prometidos, así que como tú aún no has aceptado su proposición de matrimonio quizá... No lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

—No. No me lo ha vuelto a preguntar. Gracias a Dios, porque no estoy lista para aceptar. —Apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano—. Me sentí tan mal aquella noche... Me llevó a su carruaje, que había llenado de flores. Fue un gesto muy romántico.

—Desde luego. —Otra cosa que no habría esperado de Peeta—. Eres muy afortunada de que te tenga tanto afecto.

—¿Afortunada? —Annie se enderezó—. Trabajo toda la tarde y luego tengo que recibir clases mientras él se va a jugar. Su afecto está resultando ser una carga muy pesada.

Su actitud sorprendía mucho a Katniss. Ella jamás habría considerado que el afecto de Peeta fuese una carga. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez Annie no fuese merecedora de aquel hombre. Pero ella no era quien debía juzgar a quién debía amar y quién debía amarlo a él.

—Creía que se quedaba aquí —dijo Katniss. Nunca se había planteado lo que haría Peeta mientras ella le enseñaba cosas a Annie.

—Y se queda, pero en una sala de la parte de atrás, jugando a cartas con Haymitch y los demás.

—¿Los demás?

—Amigos, viejos conocidos. Chicos con los que crecimos. Si no tuviese las clases, yo también podría jugar con ellos. Preferiría estar haciendo eso que estar aquí.

—¿Tan difícil es diseñar un menú?

—Hay demasiados platos. ¿Cómo puede comer tanto una sola persona?

—Se sirven raciones muy pequeñas. Ya sé que estás nerviosa, pero no es tan complicado.

—Aun así, me sigue pareciendo muy injusto que nosotras tengamos que estar trabajando mientras ellos juegan. Y también es injusto que tú me enseñes etiqueta y que yo no te enseñe nada a cambio.

Le estaba enseñando mucho más de lo que creía: cosas sobre Peeta. ¿La había besado a ella porque no la respetaba? ¿O sería tal como Annie había supuesto y el motivo tenía más que ver con la atracción que sentía? No, tenía que ser lo primero. Peeta nunca había puesto en duda que su corazón perteneciera a Annie. La había besado para incomodarla, provocarla o distraerla. No habían sido besos producto de la pasión, aunque pudiesen parecerlo.

—No tienes que enseñarme nada —dijo Katniss—. Yo llegué a un acuerdo con el conde y estoy bastante satisfecha con los términos.

—Pero ¿no te gustaría gastarle una pequeña broma?

A Katniss no le parecía que Peeta fuese la clase de persona a la que le gustase que le tomaran el pelo. Sin embargo, estaba intrigada por el tema.

—¿Qué clase de broma?

Annie abrió un cajón, sacó una baraja de cartas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Y entonces sonrió abiertamente. Era la primera sonrisa segura que Katniss la había visto esbozar; le dio la sensación de que aquél era su verdadero elemento. Se dio cuenta de que la joven se había transformado y, por primera vez, pensó que estaba ante la mujer que tanto le gustaba a Peeta.

—¿Qué tal si te enseño a ganarle a un hombre en su propio terreno?

...

Peeta miró el reloj que había heredado del anciano conde, y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Se estaba acercando la hora de llevar a Katniss a casa. ¿Por qué no la había traído ya Annie?

—¿Pasas? —preguntó Haymitch.

Él miró sus cartas y luego la puerta.

—Ya tendrían que estar aquí.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo obstinada que es Lady Katniss, me imagino que Annie está teniendo más problemas de lo que suponía.

Peeta miró fijamente a Haymitch.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre su obstinación?

—La conocí. Con eso fue suficiente.

—Creía que era más agradable —comentó Gale.

Durante el trayecto al club, Darius le había explicado quién era Katniss y el acuerdo al que había llegado con Peeta.

—Es aburridísima —dijo Darius.

—No es aburrida. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Por Dios que no creo que estés siguiendo a la mujer correcta —concluyó Peeta.

—Va de compras. —Darius miró a sus amigos—. Va de compras y hace visitas. ¿Qué puede tener eso de divertido, decidme? Lo único digno de mención es quedar con Peeta por las noches.

—Y dejar que le corten la mano —añadió Gale en voz baja.

Algo de lo que Peeta seguía sintiéndose culpable. Aquella noche, en el carruaje, ella le había dado las gracias por los guantes, añadiendo que su obsequio no era necesario. Eso lo había hecho sentir como un tonto, después de haber disfrutado tanto comprándoselos.

—Se curará —afirmó con brusquedad.

—Le va a quedar una cicatriz bastante desagradable —insistió Gale.

Otra carga que añadir a su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—No debería haberse bajado del carruaje —se recriminó Peeta.

—A mí no me parece un tipo de mujer obediente —murmuró Haymitch.

—Crees que la conoces muy bien, pero no sabes nada de ella.

Su amigo se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y clavó su intensa mirada en la de él.

—Ilumíname pues.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que era atrevida, bondadosa, valiente, cariñosa... que aún podía olerla en su dormitorio? No estaba seguro de poder dormir con aquella fragancia flotando en su habitación. Estaba seguro de que se despertaría buscándola. ¿Cómo podía estar presente en todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida?

Antes de que pudiese formular una respuesta sensata, se abrió la puerta. ¡Gracias a Dios! Peeta se había sentado de cara a ella para ver bien el rostro de Katniss, sus rasgos, su expresión cuando mirase alrededor. Los cuatro hombres se pusieron en pie.

—Caballeros —dijo Annie con dulzura—. Lady Katniss me ha dado permiso para que me tome un pequeño descanso de mis clases y he pensado que podríamos pasar a saludar.

¿Aquello era todo? ¿Aquello era lo mejor que había sido capaz de inventar? ¿El elaboradísimo pretexto?

Entonces Katniss esbozó una preciosa sonrisa.

—Doctor Hawthorne, no sabía que estuviese aquí. Es un placer verle de nuevo.

Katniss le tendió la mano y él se la cogió con suavidad para besarle los dedos. Peeta no comprendía su propia reacción. Se puso tenso y le dieron ganas de darle a Gale un puñetazo; quería alejarla de él como fuera.

—¿Qué tal va la mano? —le preguntó Gale.

—La tengo un poco dolorida y me cuesta mucho escribir, pero aparte de eso no me puedo quejar. —Luego centró su atención en Haymitch, que estaba de pie a la izquierda de Peeta —. Señor Abernathy.

—Lady Katniss.

—No quiero parecer una pacata, pero creía que el juego era ilegal.

Él esbozó su sonrisa más despreocupada.

—No en los clubes privados. Y éste, milady, es un club muy privado. Exclusivo, en realidad.

—¿Está ganando?

—Yo siempre gano.

—Creía que ese honor le correspondería al Lord de Claybourne.

El corazón de Peeta dio un respingo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Tal vez porque tengo mucha fe en tu capacidad.

¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Sería peor si no lo estuviese haciendo? ¿Y si de verdad tuviese fe en él? ¿Alguna vez algún aristócrata, que no fuese el anciano conde, se había parado siquiera a considerar que Peeta pudiese ser una persona digna de confianza?

Carraspeó y la observó con atención.

—Creo que no conoces al señor Swindler.

—Es un placer, señor —dijo Katniss, y se limitó a sonreír.

—El placer es mío, milady.

Entonces, ella frunció el cejo. ¡Ahí estaba!, pensó Peeta. ¡Lo había reconocido!

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, le diré que tiene usted un nombre un poco desafortunado.

Darius se rió.

—Cuando de niño tuve que elegir un nombre me pareció que éste era el más apropiado para mí; estafar a la gente era lo que mejor se me daba. Ahora que me he hecho mayor, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui.

—Es otro de los niños de Snow.

Él levantó un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, así es.

—No creo que deba torturarse por haber elegido ese nombre. Seguro que si fuésemos sinceros, descubriríamos que todos hemos hecho alguna tontería en un momento u otro.

—Es usted muy amable.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba coqueteando con ellos! ¡Coqueteaba con todos!. Como si fuesen sus iguales, como si tuviesen algo en común. Sus tres amigos la miraban completamente embobados.

Katniss paseó los ojos por la mesa.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿A qué juegan?

—Al brag —contestó Peeta.

—Ah. —Lo miró con interés y una sonrisa en los sonrosados labios, aquellos labios de los que él conocía tan bien el tacto y el sabor. Luego arqueó una ceja—. ¿Cómo se juega al brag?

Peeta frunció el cejo, gruñó y empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Se apuesta en función del resultado. Gana el caballero que tenga mejor juego, o el que consiga engañar a los demás para que crean que lo tiene.

—¿Y qué ocurre cuando es una dama la que tiene el mejor juego?

¡Maldita niña mimada! Con aquella pose altanera y el desafío en los ojos, lo estaba provocando para que la dejase jugar.

—Entonces ganaría la dama. Pero eso es algo que no he visto nunca. Annie lo ha probado muchas veces, pero no se le da muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿es un juego sólo de caballeros?

—Más o menos.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—¿Sabes cómo se juega?

—Tengo algunas nociones. A fin de cuentas, mi hermano es un conocido libertino.

—Entonces ya has jugado antes.

—He observado. —Lo miró con una pícara sonrisa—. Antes te estaba tomando el pelo. Ya sé lo que es el brag. Así que... ¿puedo jugar?

—Claro. Haymitch, dale tu silla.

—No me lo pienso perder —dijo éste sonriendo. Le ofreció su silla a Katniss y cogió otra para él.

—¿Quieres jugar, Annie? —preguntó Peeta.

—No, como acabas de señalar con tanta amabilidad, no soy especialmente buena con las cartas.

¡Maldición! ¿Había herido sus sentimientos?

—No pretendía ofenderte —se disculpó.

—No lo has hecho. Sin embargo, apostaré doscientas libras por Lady Katniss.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos. Estaban tramando algo.

—¿Qué habéis estado estudiando esta noche?

—Cómo confeccionar el menú para una cena. Ha sido bastante aburrido. —Annie cogió una silla y se sentó entre Haymitch y Katniss, ligeramente detrás de ésta—. Si no tenéis inconveniente, me gustaría mirar. Tal vez aprenda algo.

—Aprenderás como perder doscientas libras en un periquete —auguró Darius.

Ella le respondió sólo con una traviesa sonrisa. Peeta cogió las cartas y empezó a barajar.

—Yo reparto. La apuesta mínima son cinco libras, la máxima veinticinco.

Observó mientras Haymitch le daba fichas a Katniss.

—Cada una de éstas vale cinco. Se empieza apostando una para entrar.

Lanzó una ficha al centro de la mesa. Katniss y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Jugaremos al brag de cinco cartas —prosiguió Peeta—. Éstas son las reglas: no se pueden enseñar las cartas a nadie, ni siquiera a Annie. No se puede comentar el juego que uno tiene con nadie. Y no se puede pasar.

—Oh, yo no pienso pasar. Si paso, no podré ganar —dijo Katniss, e inclinándose sobre la mesa, los recorrió con la mirada y susurró—: Mi hermano siempre abandonaba en seguida, y los demás caballeros se quedaban con su dinero. Creo que no entendía muy bien la estrategia del juego.

Los ojos de Peeta se encontraron con los de Haymitch y supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él: aquello iba a ser como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Fácil, muy fácil.

Katniss cogió sus cartas y las observó. Frunció el cejo y puso mala cara. Luego dejó las cartas sobre su regazo.

—Tienes que dejarlas sobre la mesa —le explicó Peeta.

Ella se rió y las dejó en la mesa.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo trampas?

—No, pero son las reglas.

Asintió.

—Muy bien, ¿apuesto yo primero?

Peeta asintió.

Katniss observó las cartas de los demás mientras se mordía el labio, aunque sólo podía verlas por la parte de atrás.

—Apuesto cinco. —Y lanzó su ficha en el centro de la mesa.

—Diez —dijo Haymitch.

—Oh, Haymitch —lo regañó Annie golpeándole el brazo—. No te quedes con todo su dinero en la primera ronda.

—Vamos, Annie, cuanto más hay en juego, más divertido es.

—Seguramente me arrepentiré de esto —comentó Gale—, pero yo no voy.

—Yo sí las veo —anunció Darius, poniendo fichas por valor de diez libras.

—¿No tendrían que ser quince? —preguntó Katniss.

—No, sólo se iguala la última apuesta que se ha hecho —le explicó Peeta, e igualó las diez de Haymitch—. Ahora tú tienes que poner cinco más.

—¿Puedo subir la apuesta?

—Sí puedes, pero...

—Apuesto veinte.

—Veinticinco —replicó Haymitch.

Katniss lo miró y le sonrió.

—Debes de tener una mano buenísima.

Haymitch Abernathy le sonrió a su vez. Peeta conocía aquella sonrisa. El muy sinvergüenza no tenía nada. Darius negó con la cabeza y tiró las cartas.

—No voy.

Peeta apostó hasta las veinticinco libras. Haymitch lo miró, luego miró a Katniss y dijo:

—Yo tampoco voy.

Ella parecía encantada.

Peeta igualó la apuesta y Katniss puso fichas en la mesa por valor de cincuenta libras.

—Las veo.

Peeta suspiró profundamente.

—Katniss, la apuesta máxima es veinticinco, y la única forma de ganar este juego es evitar que los demás jugadores sepan lo que estás pensando.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que estoy pensando?

—Sí.

—Entonces voy a perder.

—Posiblemente.

—¿No debería haber hecho la última apuesta?

—No deberías haber hecho ninguna de las apuestas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es retirar la última y no ir.

—Pero cuando ya se ha hecho una apuesta uno no se puede retirar.

—Haré una excepción.

—No quiero que hagas ninguna excepción. Siempre he creído que una persona aprende más de sus errores que de sus triunfos, y estoy dispuesta a comprobar la solidez de esa creencia.

Él suspiró otra vez y pasó la mano por encima de las fichas.

—Caballeros, voy a dejar que la dama aprenda de su error.

Giró las cartas y mostró tres reyes.

Katniss giró las suyas y Peeta se quedó mirando fijamente sus tres treces. No había una mano mejor que aquélla en el brag.

—Si no recuerdo mal el valor de las cartas, aunque podría parecer que los tres reyes son mejores, en realidad mi juego es superior, así que, por lo visto, todo este dinerito es para mí.

—Pero...

—Me atrevería a decir que no sabías lo que estaba pensando, milord. —Se levantó—. Supongo que ha quedado claro. Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos.

Annie la ayudó a recoger sus fichas y Katniss salió de la habitación como si la acabasen de coronar.

Peeta no lo pudo evitar. Estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Maldición! ¡Cómo me divierto con ella!

Su arranque de sinceridad fue acogido con el más absoluto silencio y de repente fue consciente de lo que había dicho. Se puso en pie y miró fríamente a Darius.

—No parece haberte reconocido.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Averigua quién la está siguiendo y por qué.

Salió en pos de ella con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad. Esta vez no era una de sus burlonas o fingidas muecas, ni tenía nada que ver con sus sonrisas sarcásticas o insolentes.

No esperaba que él fuese a reaccionar así. Ni siquiera lo imaginaba capaz de ello.

Pensaba que estaría molesto por haber perdido jugando contra ella, de mal humor. Pero los ojos se le veían más claros que nunca, como si de repente hubiese luz en su interior.

La acompañó por el oscuro pasillo hasta la puerta de atrás, donde el carruaje de Peeta los esperaba en la calle. Por primera vez desde que habían empezado aquel ritual nocturno, dejó encendida la luz del interior del coche. Las cortinas estaban echadas para que nadie pudiese ver quién viajaba dentro. Él se acomodó en una esquina y aunque Katniss pensaba que se sentiría incómoda bajo el escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo, no era así. Al contrario, le gustaba bastante. Además, se sentía orgullosa de haberlo engañado.

Se dio cuenta de que Peeta se estaba riendo antes de que su sonrisa se ensanchara, y ella se preguntó si sabría lo que estaba pensando.

—No te importa nada lo que piense la gente —dijo él.

A Katniss no le quedó muy claro si le estaba haciendo una pregunta o era una simple observación. Sin embargo, se sintió obligada a responder.

—Claro que me importa. En cierto modo nos importa a todos, pero no nos puede importar hasta el punto de vivir temiendo las opiniones de los demás, y permitir que eso cambie nuestra forma de ser. Debemos estar dispuestos a defender lo que representa la esencia de nuestro ser. Porque si no, ¿en qué se basa la propia individualidad? No seríamos más que imitaciones de los otros y, permíteme añadir, que eso sería bastante aburrido.

—No creo que nadie que tenga un mínimo de sentido común pueda llegar a acusarte nunca de ser aburrida. En realidad, eres la persona menos aburrida que conozco.

Esas palabras la incomodaron, porque le gustaron demasiado. ¿No debería ser la mujer que amaba la persona menos aburrida que conocía? Se miró las manos enguantadas apoyadas en el regazo. Él cambió de postura inclinándose hacia ella. Le cogió las manos, con las suyas, muy grandes, y empezó a acariciarle los nudillos con los pulgares.

—¿Te duele la herida? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No.

Quería inclinarse sobre él, posar los labios sobre los suyos. No debería desear tanto de un hombre cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra mujer.

—Estaba pensando que sería una buena idea invitar al doctor Hawthorne a nuestra cena —dijo.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así se parecerá más a una reunión social y yo no tendré la sensación de estar supervisando una cena entre Annie y tú.

Él la soltó, se volvió a apoyar en el rincón del asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Te gusta?

Su tono de voz la cogió desprevenida. Se percibía en ella una cierta hostilidad. De repente, parecía que estuviese, que el cielo la perdonase, ¿celoso?

—Me cae bien. Parece el más educado de todos tus amigos.

—¿No te gusta Haymitch?

—No particularmente.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé muy bien por qué. Supongo que no —negó con la cabeza—, que no confío en él.

—¿Y Darius?

—¿Darius?

—¿Swindler?

—Ah, sí, ese pobre que tiene un nombre tan desafortunado... No me he formado ninguna opinión sobre él. Era como si formase parte del mobiliario.

—Ésa es su especialidad.

—¿Cómo se gana a vida?

—Es inspector de Scotland Yard.

—Entonces todos tienen buena reputación excepto el señor Abernathy.

—Haymitch no obliga a la gente a pecar.

—Pero se lo pone muy fácil.

—Katniss, guárdate tus sermones para alguien a quien le interesen.

—No pensaba sermonearte sobre los peligros de la bebida, el juego y la fornicación...

—Espero que no. Eso te convertiría en una hipócrita, después de estar jugando esta noche. Y también has bebido whisky... lo cual nos deja con un solo pecado. ¿Te lo has permitido alguna vez?

—Eso, milord, no es de tu incumbencia.

Él sonrió. Daba la impresión de estar muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

—¿No deberíamos estar ya en casa? —preguntó ella.

—Le he dicho al cochero que dé un rodeo. Iremos por calles distintas cada noche. Así reducimos las probabilidades de que nos tiendan una emboscada, si es que el ataque del otro día estaba planeado. En realidad, podía haber sido fruto del azar. Quizá fuesen sólo unos granujas en busca de unas cuantas monedas.

—En cuanto a la cena de mañana, ¿le pedirás al doctor Hawthorne que venga?

—Si es lo que quieres...

—Sí. Annie te ha dado ya el menú. Yo pediré que me lleven...

—Te enviaré mi carruaje. ¿A qué hora quieres que se sirva la cena?

—Me gustaría que cenásemos a las ocho, pero a esa hora es más difícil pasar desapercibida. Creo que sería mejor que fuese por mis propios medios.

—¿Y qué hay del hombre que te ha estado siguiendo?

La furia de su voz volvió a cogerla por sorpresa. Por lo visto, también lo sorprendía a él, porque se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, como si pudiese ver a través de la cortina.

Katniss observó cómo se esforzaba por recuperar el control de sus emociones. Se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso, no con ella, sino a causa de ella. Quería protegerla, pero eso no formaba parte de su acuerdo.

—Iré con cuidado —le aseguró—. Ya le he despistado otras veces. Lo volveré a hacer.

Peeta la miró a los ojos.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Katniss. Parece que creas que eres invencible.

—Tengo muy presente que no lo soy. Pero no me pasaré la vida escondiéndome. Eso no es vivir.

Él volvió a mirarla con atención, como si hubiese dicho algo extraordinario.

El carruaje se detuvo. Peeta apagó la llama del quinqué y cuando la puerta se abrió, ellos siguieron su acostumbrado ritual. Katniss se despidió de él ante la casa.

Aunque esa vez, después de cerrar, le costó más apartarse de la puerta.

* * *

**Peeta esta celoso.. jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado.. **

**Saludos a todos :)**

**Gracias por sus F, F & Review O/**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro**_

CAPITULO 13

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? —preguntó Johanna.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la barbilla? —preguntó ella a su vez.

Estaban en la biblioteca de la residencia Ludwig, donde se habían reunido para escribir las direcciones en las invitaciones para el baile. Pero a Katniss le seguía costando sujetar la pluma y tampoco estaba de humor para hablar de los detalles del baile. Su amiga se frotó la barbilla.

—Me golpeé con una puerta.

—Oh, Johanna, ¿es que crees que soy estúpida? ¿En qué otras partes del cuerpo tienes golpes?

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—En ningún otro sitio. Me abofeteó porque no quería cumplir mis obligaciones conyugales.

—¿Te abofeteó? Querrás decir que te dio un puñetazo. ¿Ésta es la forma que tiene de seducirte para que te metas en su cama?

—Por favor, no digas nada más. Para el día del baile, la marca habrá desaparecido. Y si no es así, tú serás la única que no se creerá que me golpeé con una puerta. Todos los demás creen que soy una patosa.

No era la primera vez que ocultaba la realidad tras pequeños accidentes que jamás habían ocurrido.

—Detesto a Cato —refunfuñó Katniss.

—Ya me lo has dicho más de una vez, pero es mi marido y debo respetarlo. Cuéntame lo de tu mano.

—Me corté con un trozo de cristal. Fue un accidente.

—Por lo visto tendré que escribir yo todas las direcciones.

—Lo siento, pero sí, tendrás que hacerlo sola.

—No me importa, es una tarea que hago encantada. A veces pienso que, si no fuese noble, me gustaría que mi trabajo consistiese en escribir direcciones en los paquetes de la gente.

—Siempre has tenido una caligrafía preciosa.

Johanna se ruborizó.

—Gracias. Me gusta pensarlo así.

—Quisiera quedarme una invitación en blanco y un sobre para mi álbum de recuerdos.

A Katniss le preocupaba un poco la facilidad con que había mentido a su mejor amiga: primero sobre la herida de la mano y luego sobre los motivos para pedirle una invitación que nunca iría a parar a su álbum de recuerdos. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría a manos de Peeta.

o.o.o.o.o

Era una locura la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba obsesionado por Katniss.

Incluso sabiendo que Darius la estaba vigilando más de cerca y que haría todo lo posible por descubrir quién la estaba siguiendo, se paseaba nervioso por su jardín trasero esperando que llegase; tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y los nervios de punta. Gale recogería a Annie con su carruaje y pasarían por algunas de las partes más conflictivas de Londres, y, sin embargo, Peeta no estaba preocupado por ella en absoluto.

En cambio Katniss, que sólo tenía que trasladarse de una de las partes más exclusivas de Londres a otra, lo tenía al borde de la locura. Se dijo que la diferencia se debía a que Annie había crecido en la calle y sabía cómo defenderse, pero Katniss se podía meter en cualquier lío sin darse cuenta. Tendría que enseñarle a defenderse. Debería comprarle un bastón como el suyo, con una espada dentro. O tal vez una pistola.

Debería convencerla para que le dijese lo que necesitaba saber, preguntarle otra vez por qué quería matar a alguien y a quién. Eso de estar jugando al gato y al ratón estaba poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo. Oyó cómo se abría la puerta del jardín y se acercó para recibirla, cogerla del brazo y ayudarla a entrar a toda prisa.

—Oh —jadeó Katniss—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, yo... ¿Has tenido algún problema?

A pesar de estar rodeados de sombras y de que la única luz que los alumbraba era la que procedía de las antorchas del jardín, a Peeta no le pasó desapercibida la divertida sonrisa de ella.

—Estabas preocupado.

—Claro, tenía cierta inquietud. Tal vez, si estuvieses más dispuesta a contarme de una vez el motivo por el que quieres que mate a alguien...

—¿Estás preparado para hacerlo?

¿Hacerlo? ¿Y cómo lo vería ella después de saber que había hecho algo semejante? Annie no se enteraría nunca, pero Katniss, Katniss conocería lo peor de lo que era capaz: quitar una vida sólo para ganar una esposa. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó el acuerdo?

La ironía estaba en que hubiese mantenido su palabra. Pero quería conservar lo poco que quedaba de su alma durante un poco más de tiempo.

—No estoy convencido de que Annie haya aprendido nada.

—Entonces, esta noche te resultará muy reveladora, ¿no? —Echó a andar en dirección a la casa—. ¿Han llegado ya tus invitados?

—No lo sé. Estaba aquí fuera.

—¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres?

—Son mis amigos. No tengo por qué ir a recibirlos. Ya saben que pueden entrar.

—Esta noche se trata de aprender cómo llegar a casa de alguien y cómo recibir a los invitados.

Cuando entró en la vivienda y se quitó la capa para dársela al mayordomo, Peeta no pudo negar que era toda una experta en hacer una exquisita entrada en una casa. Llevaba un vestido azul marino que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y revelaba una pequeña parte de sus generosos pechos.

—El doctor Hawthorne y la señorita Cresta acaban de llegar, milord. Les están esperando en la sala de estar.

Peeta acompañó a Katniss hasta allí. Le había dado instrucciones a Beete para que evitase la biblioteca aquella noche. Peeta sabía que se distraería con los numerosos recuerdos de Katniss que lo asaltaban en aquella estancia. En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que también podría ocurrirle lo mismo con Annie la primera vez que la llevase a su dormitorio. Tal vez se despertase creyendo que iba a encontrar a Katniss en su cama. No, eso no iba a suceder.

—Ah, ya estáis aquí —dijo Gale.

Peeta se percató de que Katniss pareció iluminarse al verlo. La pasada noche le había molestado que su amigo se deshiciese en atenciones hacia ella, y ahora le molestaba que fuese Katniss la que le prestaba atención.

—Está preciosa esta noche —observó Gale cogiéndola de la mano y besándole los nudillos.

—¿Ya le has dicho a Annie que está preciosa? —preguntó Peeta.

Gale pareció sorprenderse; sin lugar a dudas, el agrio tono de su voz lo cogió desprevenido. Sin embargo, consiguió reaccionar:

—En realidad sí se lo he dicho. ¿Te preocupa mucho que las mujeres de tu vida me parezcan encantadoras?

—No, en absoluto. Sólo me quería asegurar de que Annie no se sintiera ignorada. — En cuanto acabó de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que él era el único que la estaba ignorando—. ¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado?

—Sí, pero no importa.

Annie llevaba un vestido azul abrochado hasta la garganta. Daba la impresión de haber tenido que esforzarse mucho para vestirse en vez de haber disfrutado haciéndolo.

—Me temo que, como anfitriona, no sabría qué hacer —comentó.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas lo que debes hacer? Ya hace varias semanas que estás dando clases —dijo Peeta.

—Sólo hace dos semanas —replicó ella.

Peeta se dio la vuelta buscando los ojos de Katniss, que dio un paso atrás, como poniéndose fuera de su alcance. Él no era consciente de la frustración que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo todas estas noches? Dijiste que estaba aprendiendo.

—Y así es, pero también te dije que un club de juego no es el mejor lugar para aprender todo lo necesario.

—Tengo una idea —intervino Annie—. ¿Por qué no fingimos que lady Katniss y tú estáis casados? Y que Gale y yo venimos de visita. Así podréis enseñarme lo que debo hacer. Aprendo mucho más con ejemplos prácticos.

—Yo quiero ver lo que tú sabes —insistió Peeta.

—Ya te lo he dicho, aún no he aprendido a ser una buena anfitriona.

—Pero Annie, ya hemos hablado de... —empezó a decir Katniss.

—Ya lo sé, pero no me acuerdo de todo. Por favor, enseñadme cómo lo hacéis vosotros.

—Haced algo de una vez —saltó Gale—. Me muero de hambre.

—Muy bien —convino Katniss levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. No fingiremos que estamos casados, pero yo haré de anfitriona. Primero hay que comprobar cómo van los preparativos de la cena.

—Estupendo. ¿Vamos a la cocina?

Annie la cogió del brazo y salieron de la habitación. Peeta se acercó a la mesa para servirse una generosa cantidad de whisky, que se bebió de un solo trago. Y luego sirvió un vaso para Gale y otro más para él.

—No tienes buen aspecto —comentó su amigo acercándose.

—Se supone que esta noche tengo que actuar como un maldito conde. ¿Es que no ves que ella va a juzgar mi manera de hacer las cosas igual que juzga la de Annie?

—¿Y qué más te da lo que piense?

Peeta bebió otro trago.

—¿Pretendes impresionarla? —preguntó Gale.

—No, claro que no.

—Limítate a ser tú mismo. Eso es lo que te enseñó el anciano caballero.

Peeta siempre había temido que cuando llegase la hora de la verdad, acabase decepcionando al hombre.

—A veces creo que sería mucho más feliz si yo volviese al mundo de Annie en vez de obligarla a ella a entrar en el mío. ¿Qué pasará si lo único que consigo es que los dos acabemos sintiéndonos desgraciados?

—Desde que te conozco, sé que la quieres. Todo lo que has hecho durante toda tu vida ha sido para asegurar su felicidad. No creo que vayas a hacerla sentir desgraciada.

A Peeta le hubiese gustado estar seguro de eso.

...

—¿Estás nerviosa por lo de esta noche? —preguntó Katniss mientras ella y Annie recorrían el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Aún estaba tratando de entender la extraña reacción y posterior sugerencia de la joven.

—Supongo que un poco. Me recuerda a cuando vivíamos con Snow y teníamos que aprender a robar un pañuelo con monedas sin que nadie nos viese. Aunque ahora no creo que vaya a sonar ninguna campanita para alertar de los errores que cometa.

—No te entiendo —dijo Katniss—. Una campanita...

Annie sonrió.

—Snow ataba chaquetas y campanitas en una cuerda. Nosotros teníamos que conseguir meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sin que sonara la campana. Si sonaba, lo siguiente que sentías era el golpe de la caña de Snow en tus nudillos. —Se sonrojó—. Bueno, a mí no llegó a golpearme nunca. Peeta siempre ponía la mano encima de la mía y recibía el golpe en mi lugar. Lo raro es que, de ese modo, yo me esforzaba mucho más por aprender, porque no me gustaba nada que le pegara.

—Parece que siempre habéis estado muy unidos.

Annie asintió.

—No puedo explicar el motivo, pero la primera noche que Haymitch lo trajo, sentí que tenía algo distinto. Parecía que esperase que el resto hiciésemos cosas por él, pero Snow se encargó de cambiar esa actitud a base de golpes.

—¿Crees que es posible que sea el legítimo conde de Claybourne?

—Pues claro que sí. El anciano caballero le hizo toda clase de preguntas y él sabía todas las respuestas. Ya sé que a veces tiene dudas, pero no lo entiendo. Sabía las respuestas.

No, pensó Katniss, se las arregló para contestar correctamente a pesar de no saberlas. ¿De verdad era tan buen mentiroso? Entonces en su mente se insinuó un extraño pensamiento y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Y si Peeta no había engañado al anterior conde? ¿Y si a quien había engañado era a sí mismo?

La cena fue un completo desastre.

Pasada media hora, cuando se hubieron comido el pescado y estaban a punto de servirles la ternera, a Katniss se le acabó la paciencia. Había intentado iniciar conversaciones sobre el tiempo, el teatro y el parque, pero las respuestas de Annie y de Peeta habían sido tan escuetas que parecía que careciesen de la capacidad de conversar. El doctor Hawthorne había hecho un tímido intento por ayudar, pero por lo visto no hacía mucho más que tratar a sus pacientes, y la enfermedad no era un tema muy adecuado para una cena. Mellark se bebía el vino como si fuese agua. Entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que hablaba el pobre doctor y Katniss estaba convencida de que éste era plenamente consciente de esas feroces miradas y se sentía tan confundido como ella.

Era evidente que Peeta no estaba muy contento, pero ella tampoco. Necesitaba que viese que Annie hacía progresos, porque no podía esperar más tiempo: quería que se encargase de Ludwig cuanto antes. Pero la chica no estaba cooperando. Se comportaba como si no hubiese aprendido nada. Y encima, él había apoyado un maldito codo en la mesa. Por su postura, daba la sensación de que se fuese a escurrir de la silla.

—Estamos celebrando una cena elegante. Uno no se sienta de cualquier forma en una cena elegante —dijo finalmente.

Peeta bebió un poco de vino.

—Es Annie la que necesita las lecciones, no yo.

—A juzgar por tu comportamiento, eso no parece tan evidente. O hacemos esto bien o mejor que no lo hagamos.

—Yo voto por no hacerlo. Me aburre mucho, y estoy convencido de que Annie ya ha entendido lo principal.

Katniss se había molestado en vestirse adecuadamente. Por aquella cena había abandonado la sesión nocturna de lectura que dedicaba a su padre, que, dicho fuera de paso, estaba más débil y pálido que nunca. Se había pasado la tarde convenciendo a Johanna de que Ludwig no la mataría, se había reunido con el administrador de su padre, que la había informado de que algunas de las inversiones que le había recomendado no iban a resultar tan fructíferas como esperaba; en realidad, no iban a producirle ningún beneficio. Aún no tenía noticias de su hermano, y cuando por fin regresara a las costas de Inglaterra de lo primero que se enteraría sería de que ya no tenía ninguna fuente de ingresos, y que su patrimonio estaba casi en bancarrota a causa de los negocios en los que ella había decidido invertir.

¡Y Peeta estaba aburrido! Tenía suerte de que la longitud de la mesa los separase, porque si no, le hubiese quitado el aburrimiento de una bofetada. Pero como no llegaba, decidió utilizar las palabras.

—Pareces entender muy poco a la aristocracia. ¿Crees que todo lo hacemos por puro entretenimiento? Puedo asegurarte, milord, que eso no es así. Lo hacemos porque es lo correcto, porque es nuestro deber, porque es lo que se espera de nosotros. Es mucho más difícil hacer lo adecuado, lo correcto, lo que se espera de uno. La vida sería mucho más sencilla para todos nosotros si pudiésemos hacer las cosas de cualquier forma o como mejor nos pareciera. En el fondo, es la comprensión de la responsabilidad y nuestro compromiso con ella lo que nos diferencia de las demás personas. Y me estoy empezando a cansar de que te burles de mí. ¿Crees que esto me resulta fácil? ¿Que me gusta estar despierta a estas horas? Tal vez tú puedas holgazanear toda la mañana, pero yo no. Yo tengo que llevar una casa.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Katniss? — Peeta había recuperado la postura correcta en la silla y se empezó a levantar.

—Oh, disculpadme. Mi comportamiento no ha sido precisamente correcto. Por favor, excusadme. Necesito un momento. —Katniss se levantó y salió del comedor.

Peeta la miró mientras se iba. Había sido insolente y grosero. Estaba enfadado con Annie por no esforzarse más. Estaba enfadado con Katniss por su manía de tocarse el labio superior con la lengua después de cada sorbo de vino, como si temiese perder alguna gota. Era un gesto casi imperceptible, pero él se daba cuenta. Estaba enfadado con Gale por sonreírle a Katniss, por fingir que le interesaba lo más mínimo lo mucho que estaba lloviendo en Londres aquel verano.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque quería limpiar el vino de los labios de Katniss con los suyos, enfadado porque lo fascinaba, porque cada vez se fijaba en más detalles de ella: aquella noche había estado observando cómo se reflejaba la luz en su pelo, revelando que no toda su melena era del mismo color. Algunos mechones eran más pálidos que otros. Se repetía a sí mismo que su interés se debía a que no la conocía bien, y en cambio lo sabía todo de Annie. Habían crecido juntos, les quedaba muy poco que saber el uno del otro. Pero con Katniss era completamente distinto.

Miró a Gale y a Annie.

—Debería ir a ver cómo está.

—Por supuesto que deberías —dijo su amiga—. En realidad, ya hace un rato que deberías haber salido por esa puerta.

Se fue del comedor y miró en la sala de estar. Katniss no estaba allí. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si se había ido? ¿Y si estaba caminando sola por la calle? ¿Y si se había puesto en peligro?

Entró en la biblioteca y la encontró junto a la ventana. Estaba mirando el jardín de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera noche que fue a su casa. Pero esta vez no se dio la vuelta sobresaltada por su presencia. Cuando lo miró, pudo ver la furia y la desilusión en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra, ella retomó la conversación.

—Dices que estás dispuesto a hacer cuanto sea necesario para casarte con Annie, pero yo no creo que estés haciendo nada en absoluto. Sólo te veo hacer lo que te apetece a ti, y con eso ya te parece suficiente para conseguir lo que quieres. Mientras que yo debo...

Antes de pensarlo, Peeta cubrió sus labios con un ardiente beso. Podía seguir diciéndose que estaba aburrido de la cena y de la conversación, pero la verdad era que se estaba volviendo loco viéndola beber vino, que no conseguía dejar de contemplar su esbelto cuello y sus preciosos hombros, que no soportaba ver cómo le sonreía a Gale cuando lo que quería era que le sonriese a él.

Cuando deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca supo que aquello estaba mal, pero la deseaba, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a Annie. Deseaba a Katniss con tormento y ternura. Jamás se había imaginado llevándose a Annie a su cama. Se imaginaba casándose con ella, se imaginaba haciéndola su esposa, pero por su mente nunca había cruzado ninguna imagen carnal de ellos dos juntos. Con Katniss veía una caleidoscópica variedad de imágenes que recreaban sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados.

Aquella noche se dio cuenta de que esa necesidad era cada vez más fuerte, y la sintió crecer también en ella cuando se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y hundió los dedos en su pelo. Sus dientes le rozaron su labio inferior, lo mordieron...

Él gimió, pensó en el lugar más cercano para...

Entonces ella lo empujó y retrocedió hasta quedar prácticamente envuelta entre las cortinas.

—Dios mío —jadeó—. Tu prometida está al final del pasillo.

—Aún no es mi prometida, y dudo mucho que algún día lo sea. ¿Crees que aceptaría si se lo pidiese esta noche? ¿La has convencido de que puede llegar a ser una buena condesa?

_¡No quiere ser la anfitriona ni de una maldita cena! _

Se alejó y le dio la espalda. No quería aceptar que la había asustado. A Katniss, que se había enfrentado a un canalla armado con un cuchillo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Mi comportamiento ha sido detestable. No sé en qué estaba pensando. No volverá a ocurrir.

Oyó un paso indeciso, luego otro. Se tensó al notar una mano en el hombro. Quería darse la vuelta y volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Annie me ha dicho que nunca la has besado.

—No pienso en ella de ese modo.

—¿No piensas en besarla?

—Ella no es una criatura carnal. Tú sí.

Se alejó de nuevo. No quería tener que reprimirse para evitar demostrarle a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Bueno, sí, aunque no lo creas, soy perfectamente capaz de controlarme cuando la situación lo requiere.

—¿Y cuando estás conmigo no tienes por qué controlarte?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Quiero casarme con Annie, pero pienso en ti día y noche. Estaba sentado en esa maldita mesa, imaginando cómo sabría el vino en tu lengua. Y cuando te enfadas conmigo, lo único que consigues es que te desee aún más. Pero sólo es lujuria, Katniss. Sólo es algo físico. Paso todas las noches contigo. Es normal que mi cuerpo reaccione al estar cerca del tuyo. Se ha acostumbrado a tu presencia.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho que su olor hubiese quedado impregnado en sus sábanas.

—¿Alguna vez haces cosas con Annie?

El cambio de tema le resultó un poco brusco, extraño, pero se alegró de que la atención se desviase de su comportamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿La llevas alguna vez al teatro, al parque o a pasear en barca? ¿La conoces fuera del club Abernathy?

—Sí, claro.

—Cuéntame algo que hayáis hecho juntos.

—Cuando éramos niños...

—Cuando erais niños no, sino últimamente. Desde que sois adultos.

Reflexionó sobre su pregunta. Todo parecía girar en torno al club Abernathy. Y antes de eso, en torno a Snow.

—No me puedo acordar de la última vez que hicimos algo juntos.

—Pues deberíais hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Le resultaba bochornoso admitir que nunca había hecho nada con una dama cuya reputación no fuese cuestionable.

—¿Qué me sugieres?

—¿Has estado en la Gran Exposición?

No entendía que ella le estuviese recomendando con entusiasmo que saliese con Annie, como si jamás la hubiese besado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba levantando un muro. A fin de cuentas, era hija de un duque, una mujer de sangre noble. Y los dos sabían que no había nada noble en él.

Annie era la mujer con la que quería casarse. Debía concentrarse en ganársela.

—No, no he ido —contestó.

—Yo tampoco. Dicen que la Reina Victoria ya ha ido cinco veces. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo espero ir mañana. Tal vez podrías llevar a Annie un día de éstos. Lo pasaréis bien.

—Lo pensaré.

Katniss asintió y sacó ligeramente la lengua de la misma forma que lo hacía después de cada sorbo de vino. Peeta se preguntó si se estaría recreando en el sabor que él había dejado en sus labios. Ella carraspeó.

—Deberíamos volver con nuestros invitados.

—Supongo que sí. —Aunque no le apetecía nada. Las cenas eran aburridísimas.

—Olvidémonos de lo que ha pasado hace un momento. No permitiré que vuelva a suceder —añadió ella.

Él la observó entre las sombras de la biblioteca.

—¿Te refieres al beso?

Katniss asintió y él asintió también. Tal vez ella fuese capaz de olvidarlo, pero Peeta dudaba que él jamás pudiese olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle.

o.o.o.o.o

—¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien que le plante cara como lo hace ella? —preguntó Gale antes de beber un poco de vino.

Annie sonrió.

—No. Y creo que no tiene ni idea de cómo debe tratarla.

—Él siempre te ha querido. ¿Por qué se lo estás poniendo tan difícil? No eres ninguna blandengue ni ninguna cobarde. En realidad, creo que si desearas de verdad todo esto, nada te impediría conseguirlo.

—De eso se trata. De que yo no quiero todo esto. Es demasiado pomposo, demasiado... Bueno, sencillamente es demasiado.

—Piensa en todas las buenas obras que podrías hacer.

—También puedo hacerlas ahora. Las estoy haciendo ahora.

—Pero podrías hacer mucho más. Si fueses la mujer de Peeta, podrías influir en la sociedad, podrías...

—Recibir un desaire tras otro. No entiendo por qué él se empeña en seguir viviendo en este mundo. En serio que no. Me doy cuenta de cómo lo miran en el club. No tiene amigos entre la aristocracia, lo desprecian.

—¿No te das cuenta de la ironía? Los juzgas con tanta dureza como ellos nos juzgan a nosotros. En realidad, ¿qué sabes de ellos? ¿Es que Katniss no te cae bien?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Parece que me lo quieras poner más difícil.

—Te preocupas por lo que la aristocracia piense de ti.

—¿Tú no?

—No. Una de las cosas que aprendí cuando de niño era ladrón de tumbas es que, al morir, todos tenemos el mismo aspecto. Eso quiere decir que todos somos iguales. Por eso siempre que conozco a un tipo que va por ahí presumiendo en su caballo me lo imagino muerto. Entonces ya no me resulta tan intimidante.

Ella se rió.

—Eres asqueroso.

Gale le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy cautivadora. Siempre había sido muy tranquilo y retraído. Cuando Annie lo conoció, pasó algún tiempo temiendo morir si él la tocaba.

Todos le tenían miedo. Era el primer niño que conocían al que no le daban miedo los muertos.

Poco después de que la cena llegase a su fin, un hombre fue a la casa para avisar a Gale de que uno de sus pacientes se había puesto peor, y él se marchó a toda prisa.

Peeta debía llevar, pues, a las dos damas a casa. Como no estaba muy seguro de poder confiar en sí mismo si se quedaba a solas con Katniss, la llevó a ella primero. No parecía que Annie sospechase que hubiese ocurrido algo inapropiado entre ellos mientras estaban en la biblioteca. Aunque, en realidad, Annie nunca pensaba mal de él.

Tras acompañar a Katniss, se quedó a solas con Annie en el coche. Se sintió raro al pensar en las pocas veces que habían viajado solos. Cuando él y Katniss iban juntos cada noche en el carruaje, hablaban de muchísimas cosas. Tal vez fuese porque eran novedad el uno para el otro y no sabían mucho de sus vidas, mientras que él y Annie habían crecido juntos. Lo sabían todo el uno del otro.

—Creo que Gale trabaja demasiado —dijo Annie al cabo de un rato.

—¿Es que alguno de nosotros no lo hace? —preguntó él.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Katniss me gusta mucho.

—Esta noche se lo has puesto muy difícil.

—Creo que todos lo hemos hecho. Lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para una cena formal. Lo haré mejor cuando sea necesario, Peeta.

—Ya lo sé. A mí también se me ha hecho pesado. Dudo mucho que celebremos muchas cenas.

Ella retiró la cortina y miró fuera.

—Darius me ha estado hablando de la Gran Exposición. Estaba muy impresionado.

—¿Te gustaría ir?

Soltó la cortina y la tela volvió a su sitio.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Mañana te va bien?

Ella sonrió con delicadeza.

—Mañana me va muy bien.

—Estupendo.

Cuando llegaron al Abernathy, Peeta la acompañó a su apartamento. Luego bajó la escalera, se dirigió a la puerta trasera del club y recorrió el pasillo en dirección al despacho donde sabía que encontraría a Haymitch. Un lacayo de enormes puños le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Peeta sabía que era más bien un guardia que un sirviente. Su presencia allí significaba que su amigo estaba contando dinero.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Haymitch estaba haciendo cuando él entró. Levantó la vista de los montones de monedas y billetes y preguntó:

—¿Cómo ha ido tu cena elegante?

—Aburrida y no tan elegante.

Haymitch alargó el brazo para coger un vaso, lo llenó de whisky y lo empujó hasta la otra punta del escritorio. Peeta se sentó en el sillón, cogió el vaso, se bebió el contenido de un solo trago y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. Haymitch se lo rellenó inmediatamente. Peeta dio por hecho que se le notaba en la cara que necesitaba una o dos copas.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó Haymitch.

Era la única persona que Peeta conociera a quien se le daba mejor que a él analizar a la gente.

—¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

—¿Aparte de a mi madre?

Lo miró anonadado. Conocía muy bien la historia de su amigo.

—Te vendió cuando tenías cinco años.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no significa que no la quisiera. Sólo que ella no me quería a mí.

Mientras le daba un pequeño trago a su whisky, Peeta reflexionó sobre sus palabras. Él siempre había dado por hecho que como él quería a Annie, ella debía de quererle a él también. ¿Podía el amor tener un solo lado y seguir siendo amor?

¿Lo había querido alguien a él antes de que fuese adoptado extraoficialmente por Snow y su alegre prole? Y si hubiese sido así, ¿se acordaría?

—Aquella noche que me encontraste en el callejón, detrás de la basura, ¿dije algo?

—¿Como qué?

Peeta recorrió el borde del vaso con el dedo.

—Algo que pudiese haberte dado alguna pista de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

—No necesitaba que dijeses nada para darme ninguna pista. Era evidente: te estabas muriendo.

—Pero ¿cómo llegué hasta allí?

—Me dio la sensación de que te habían echado de casa. Estabas flaco y tenías la ropa raída. ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pasó?

Peeta se masajeó la frente. De repente, le dolía la cabeza. Lo tarde que era y su pequeño encuentro con Katniss le estaban empezando a pasar factura.

—No creerás de verdad que eres un Claybourne, ¿verdad? —preguntó Haymitch.

Peeta negó con la cabeza. El verdadero Claybourne hubiese sido digno de Katniss. Él jamás lo sería. Ella era una dama y él un sinvergüenza.

—¿Le ha enseñado ya lady Katniss a Annie lo que necesita saber? —preguntó Haymitch.

Peeta suspiró.

—Parece que no le haya enseñado nada.

—¿Ése es el motivo de que tengas un aspecto tan fúnebre?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en los muslos y sujetó el vaso con las dos manos. Estudió las gotas que se movían en el fondo del vaso.

—Durante estos años, he estado con varias mujeres. No importaba en absoluto lo que hiciese con ellas, jamás sentí que le estuviese siendo infiel a Annie. Pero con Katniss...

Cada vez que hablo con ella, siento que lo soy.

—No hay nada de malo en que hables con ella.

No pensaba confesar que había hecho algo más que hablarle.

—A veces me preocupa que Annie no me quiera y que no sepa cómo decírmelo. — Analizó la forma en que Haymitch se bebió el whisky—. Si ése fuera el caso me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Si lo supieses... no dejarías que me pusiera en ridículo.

—El amor es un extraño para mí, Peeta. Aparte de mi madre, ninguna otra mujer se ha ganado nunca mi afecto.

—¿Ni siquiera Annie?

—Ella me gusta mucho, pero eso no es amor, ¿verdad?

Peeta estaba seguro de que Haymitch mentía. Era evidente que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se levantó.

—No, gustar no es lo mismo que amar.

Y tampoco lo era la lujuria. Y eso era lo que él sentía por Katniss, una profunda y casi descontrolada lujuria.

Cuando volvió a casa, iba a irse directo a la biblioteca para servirse un poco más de whisky, esperaba que eso lo ayudase a dormir, pero su mirada se clavó en un sobre que esperaba sobre la bandejita de plata de la entrada. Reconocía perfectamente la caligrafía, aunque no era tan pulcra como de costumbre. No cabía duda de que era Katniss invitándolo de nuevo a uno de sus estúpidos bailes.

Se preguntó si habría dejado la invitación allí antes o después de su encuentro a solas; se preguntó si esperaba que llevase a Annie.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Su última invitación sería otra de las muchas que no aceptaría.

* * *

**Del diario personal de Peeta Mellark**

Muy poca gente acudió al funeral del anciano conde. Hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta del precio que había tenido que pagar por hacerse cargo de mí, por haber anunciado al mundo que yo, el sospechoso de haber asesinado a su segundo hijo, era su nieto.

Una semana después de su muerte, asistí a un baile. Ya sabía que no era lo correcto, que cuando alguien estaba de luto no debía asistir a eventos alegres. Pero también sabía que se solía disculpar a los caballeros por no seguir a rajatabla las convenciones sociales.

Además, tenía un motivo para ir precisamente a aquel baile: no quería que nadie tuviese la más mínima duda de que había ocupado mí puesto como nuevo conde de Claybourne.

Recuerdo muy poco de esa noche, pero en cuanto empecé a bajar la escalera, me arrepentí de haber acudido. Los invitados me miraban como si fuese una extraña criatura expuesta en una colección de animales salvajes y, al pensarlo, me empezó a doler la cabeza. Me moría por un vaso de whisky. Me moría por estar en el club Abernathy.

Las damas bajaban la vista ante mí, y los caballeros miraban a otro lado. Algunos incluso se apartaban a mi paso, como si temiesen que los contaminase con mi presencia.

Y entonces la vi.

A ella.

Encantadora, elegante y osada. No sólo me sostuvo la mirada, sino que me observó como si se sintiese tan fascinada por mí como yo lo estaba por ella. Durante un breve instante, pensé pedirle que me hiciese el honor de bailar conmigo, pero sabía que si lo hacía destruiría su reputación. Por primera vez en mi vida, aquella noche entendí los sacrificios que debía hacer si quería convertirme en un auténtico caballero.

Me retiré arrepentido y convencido de que jamás sabría lo que sentiría teniéndola entre mis brazos.

* * *

**Chan chan!**

**Que les parecio? Peeta celoso, Annie nada cooperativa y la pobre Kat, frustrada y confundida.**

**Me gutaria saber que piensan? Creen que Peeta es el verdadero Conde?**

**Gracias por leer el fic, dejar review & dar FF**

**Saludos**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

CAPITULO 14

Katniss no podía dormir y le parecía una pérdida de tiempo quedarse allí en la cama, con los ojos abiertos clavados en el dosel. Prefería hacer algo útil, así que se fue a la habitación de su padre y le dijo a la enfermera que se marchase a descansar un rato. Ella la despertaría cuando se quisiera retirar.

Su padre parecía dormido, pero Katniss se sentía a gusto cogiéndole la mano.

Aunque estuviese despierto tampoco le podría contar que había dejado que el conde de Claybourne la besara tres veces. Creía que los motivos que lo habían empujado a besarla habían sido: intimidación, distracción y frustración.

Pero los motivos de ella para besarlo, porque por mucho que se avergonzase al pensarlo le había devuelto el beso las tres veces, eran un misterio. Aquella noche se había apartado porque creía que le iban a fallar las piernas. En realidad, le hubiese gustado que él insistiera. Al pensarlo, recordó que Annie y el doctor Hawthorne estaban esperando que volviesen al comedor.

Cuando por fin regresaron a la mesa, Annie no la miró a los ojos. Katniss se preguntó si habría algo en ellos o en sus labios hinchados que gritara lo que había pasado.

No quería desear a Peeta, pero lo deseaba.

No debería haberle dejado la invitación, pero pensó que si podía bailar con él aunque fuera sólo una vez, se conformaría con poder recordar ese momento durante el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, no creía que un baile pudiese ser ni mucho menos tan satisfactorio como uno de sus besos.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como él, papá —susurró—. A veces, pienso que me romperá el corazón. No lo hará a propósito, porque él no conoce mis sentimientos, pero lo hará de todos modos. —Le acarició la mano—. Supongo que tú amabas a mamá. Si es así, ¿cómo conseguiste superar perderla? Creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa. Estoy tan acostumbrada a su compañía que no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir cuando no pueda verlo cada día, o, para ser más exactos, cada noche.

Katniss pensó que sería divertido llevar a Whit, el hijo de Johanna, a la Gran Exposición. Ella también quiso ir con ellos. En realidad, había insistido mucho; estaba convencida de que la reputación de Katniss quedaría arruinada si se dejaba ver en público sin carabina, y dado que Johanna estaba casada, ella podía cumplir esa función.

Llegaron a Hyde Park poco después de desayunar y se pusieron en la cola. Era el día en que las entradas eran más baratas; sólo costaban un chelín, y había gente más bien corriente. El morado de Johanna en la barbilla ya casi había desaparecido, pero ella aún no quería encontrarse con nadie a quien pudiese conocer. Le pareció que sería menos probable que ocurriera si iban ese día.

El edificio de hierro y vidrio conocido como Palacio de Cristal era un increíble y enorme espacio que albergaba las más variopintas exposiciones, especialmente para un niño de cuatro años. Una asombrosa fuente de agua que había en el centro de la estructura había conseguido que Whit abriese los ojos como platos, y Katniss había tenido que cogerlo con fuerza de la mano para impedir que trepase por ella.

Ahora, tres horas después, el niño empezaba a estar aburrido y quejoso, porque se sentía cansado. Katniss lo había llevado en brazos un rato con la esperanza de poder disfrutar un poco más de la exhibición antes de verse obligada a irse, pero estaba empezando a tener los brazos tan cansados como las piernas de Whit. Ya entendía por qué la reina había visitado la exposición cinco veces: era imposible verlo todo de una vez.

—Whit está comenzando a impacientarse. ¿Crees que sería mejor que nos fuésemos? — preguntó Johanna.

Katniss pudo advertir la desilusión en su voz y se preguntó si lo que lamentaba su amiga era no poder seguir viendo la exposición o tener que volver a casa.

—¿Por qué no seguimos un poco más? Me encantaría ver el diamante de Koh-i-Noor.

—¿Crees que será tan espectacular como dicen?

—Todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora lo ha sido.

—Incluso la gente —susurró Johanna—. ¿Alguna vez has visto tanta variedad de gente? Proceden de todas las partes del mundo. Cada vez que miro a mí alrededor... Oh, cielo santo.

Johanna palideció.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Katniss.

—Es lord Mellark de Claybourne. Y se está acercando a nosotras. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Sabía que no debíamos hablar de él el otro día en el jardín de lady Glimmer.

Katniss se dio la vuelta. Era cierto, eran Peeta y Annie. Era bastante evidente que se dirigían hacia ellas, como si formasen parte de la exposición. Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento ante la expectativa. Allí estaba segura; rodeada de gente y con Johanna a su lado. Él no podría tentarla para que albergase malos pensamientos con un beso. Todo sería muy formal y correcto.

—Ignóralo —le ordenó Johanna clavándole los dedos en el brazo.

¿Ignorarlo? ¿Cómo podía hacer tal cosa cuando le parecía tan extremadamente guapo, con aquel traje azul? Su corbata también era azul, muy parecido a sus ojos, pero la camisa y el chaleco eran de un tono de gris. Llevaba guantes de piel y en una mano sujetaba el sombrero y el bastón. Ella ya sabía de qué era capaz aquel bastón, casi tan peligroso como su propietario.

—No pienso desairarlo con un trato que no se ha merecido.

A pesar de sentir cómo Johanna clavaba en ella su horrorizada mirada, Katniss saludó al conde con una sonrisa y empezó a pensar en la mejor forma de comportarse para que su amiga no sospechase que eran algo más que conocidos. Se imaginaba que él dominaría perfectamente la situación.

— Lady Katniss Everdeen, si no recuerdo mal —dijo perezosamente y con un aire burlón en los ojos que ella dudó que Johanna pudiese advertir. Katniss sospechaba que ésta le tenía tanto miedo a aquel hombre que no levantaría la vista más allá del pañuelo que él lucía en el cuello—. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron en un baile una vez, hace ya algunos años, pero creo que nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Yo soy Peeta Mellark de Claybourne.

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien aquel baile. Ya hace muchos años. Qué sorpresa verle hoy por aquí.

—Sé de buena tinta que sería una lástima perderse la Gran Exposición.

—Creo que hacía muchos años que querían traerla a la ciudad. —Se volvió hacia Johanna—. Duquesa, permítame que le presente a Peeta Mellark, el conde de Claybourne.

Johanna seguía clavándole los dedos en el brazo, y Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo? Él no había hecho nada que pudiese intimidarla.

—Milord —dijo Johanna con sequedad. Katniss estaba segura de que él se había percatado de la rudeza de su tono, pero no parecía que eso lo preocupase.

—Su excelencia —respondió él—. Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Cresta. Una conocida.

Annie iba vestida de un modo muy parecido a la noche anterior. Su vestido era de un gris apagado. Daba la sensación de que no quisiera llamar la atención. Incluso su sombrero carecía de color; parecía que estuviese en la etapa final de un período de luto.

—Sí, bastante conocida, estoy segura —espetó Johanna con arrogancia y recelo.

El conde entrecerró los ojos y Katniss supo que se había ofendido. Una cosa era despreciarlo a él, pero despreciar a la mujer que amaba... —¿Hace mucho que han llegado? —preguntó, intentando ocultar la descortesía de Johanna.

—No, no mucho. La señorita Cresta quería visitar la exposición entera y tener una visión global de todo lo que hay, pero yo preferiría una visita más detallada. ¿Qué cree usted que es mejor?

—Yo creo que es imposible verlo todo en una sola visita. Si se deciden a ir despacio podrán ver las cosas que elijan con más calma.

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

Whit empezó a mecerse contra Katniss y a golpearla con sus piernecitas en el trasero y las caderas.

—¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!

Ella lo dejó en el suelo: tenía los brazos agotados.

Peeta se agachó de inmediato frente a él.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Johanna resopló.

—El conde de Whitson —contestó Whit, adoptando el mismo tono arrogante del que su madre había hecho gala hacía sólo un momento. A pesar de lo joven que era, ya reconocía las diferencias de clase.

—¿Sabías que allí tienen limonada, pastelitos y caramelos? ¿Te gustaría comprar algo para ti y para tu mamá? —le preguntó él.

Whit asintió con entusiasmo olvidándose automáticamente de su cansancio.

—Enséñame la mano —le ordenó Peeta.

El niño lo hizo.

—Ciérrala. —Le demostró lo que quería decir enseñándole el puño cerrado. Luego chasqueó los dedos—. Ahora, ábrela.

Cuando el niño obedeció, abrió unos ojos como platos al ver la moneda de medio centavo que tenía en la mano. Johanna resopló de nuevo.

—Mmm, no estoy seguro de que vayas a tener suficiente con eso —dijo Peeta.

Miró a Annie—. ¿Usted qué opina, señorita Cresta?

—Definitivamente no es suficiente. Debería tener por lo menos un chelín.

—Creo que tiene razón. —Volvió a mirar a Whit—. Cierra la mano con la moneda dentro y di: ¿por favor, señor, me puede dar un poco más?

El niño lo hizo.

El conde chasqueó los dedos, Whit abrió la mano y se sorprendió aún más que antes. La moneda de medio centavo había desaparecido y en su lugar había una de seis peniques.

Annie golpeó a Peeta en la cabeza.

—Eres un tonto, eso no es un chelín.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaban actuando y se preguntó cuántas veces habrían hecho cosas similares. ¿Era así como desplumaban a la gente? ¿Era aquella actuación un vestigio de su niñez? Parecía todo tan natural... Parecían estar tan cómodos el uno con el otro...

—Tiene usted toda la razón, señorita Cresta. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Lo intentamos otra vez, lord Whitson?

Whit asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cerró la palma de la mano otra vez.

—¿Por favor, señor, me puede dar un poco más?

—Por supuesto, milord. Ya lo creo —contestó él chasqueando los dedos.

El pequeño abrió el puño y anunció sus ganancias a los cuatro vientos:

—¡Mira! ¡Un chelín!

Katniss se dio cuenta de que no era el único que esbozaba una espléndida sonrisa. Su madre también sonreía. Parecía como si sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido tan rápido como las monedas.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso, milord? —preguntó Katniss.

—Es magia.

—Bueno, sí, eso ya lo he visto, pero ¿cuál es el secreto?

—Me temo que no se lo puedo explicar. Arruinaría la diversión.

—Excelencia, ¿puedo llevar a su hijo a comprar unos refrescos? —preguntó Annie.

Johanna asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo:

—Iré con usted.

Katniss observó cómo los tres se marchaban en dirección a la caseta de refrescos.

—Probablemente deberíamos ir con ellos.

—Probablemente —dijo el conde ofreciéndole el brazo. Hubiese sido de mala educación rechazarlo, así que apoyó la mano en él.

—Supongo que te darás cuenta del escándalo que supone que salgas con Annie sin llevar carabina.

—Cielo santo, Katniss, hemos dormido juntos durante toda nuestra infancia, acurrucándonos el uno contra el otro. ¿De verdad crees que nuestra relación requiere una carabina?

A ella la asaltaron los celos cuando se los imaginó haciendo algo más que acurrucarse con inocencia.

—Las apariencias lo son todo.

—Me parece muy bien, pero ella tiene casi treinta años. ¿No es ésa la edad mágica en la que una mujer deja de necesitar que la vigilen?

—¿Tiene treinta años? No lo parece en absoluto. Aun así, al veros juntos en público, la gente asumirá que es tu amante.

—Jamás me he acostado con ella.

Katniss se sorprendió de lo aliviada que se sentía al escuchar esa inapropiada confesión.

—¿Acaso vas a colgarte un cartel en la espalda donde lo expliques?

—Fuiste tú quien sugirió que hiciese algo con ella.

No se molestó en esconder que lo estaba impacientando.

—Di por hecho que tenías el suficiente sentido común como para saber que necesitabas una carabina.

—Entonces no hay otra salida. Tendremos que pasar el resto del día contigo y con la duquesa de Ludwig que, como mujer casada, podrá hacer las veces de carabina para salvaguardar la reputación de Annie.

Ella lo miró y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Era aquélla alguna clase de estrategia para conseguir unirse a su grupo?

—Si no te conociese, pensaría que has organizado este encuentro a propósito y que has omitido la carabina deliberadamente para que me sienta obligada a proteger la reputación de Annie.

—¿Acaso disfrutar de tu compañía me convierte en un sinvergüenza?

—Tú eres un sinvergüenza sencillamente porque lo eres.

—Supongo que eso es algo que no puedo negar, pero Annie aprende mediante la imitación. Me ha parecido que le iría muy bien poder observar cómo te comportas tú en público.

—Entonces, lo de hoy se convierte en una lección más, no en una salida para que podáis disfrutar de estar juntos. Eso arruina el propósito principal de la salida.

—¿Cómo puede arruinar el propósito principal si es algo que nos acerca un paso más a conseguir lo que los dos deseamos?

La atención de Katniss se centró en los enérgicos pasos que se acercaban. Era Whit, sujetando un caramelo.

—¿Señor, va a venir con nosotros?

Peeta se agachó.

—¿Te gustaría?

Katniss estaba asombrada de la capacidad de Peeta para entenderse con el niño.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Alguna vez has visto un elefante?

Whit negó con la cabeza.

El conde se enderezó, y le dio a Katniss el sombrero y el bastón.

—¿Le importaría?

Ella los cogió. Volvió a centrar su atención en Whit.

—Vámonos, mi joven lord. —Se lo subió a los hombros y el niño se hinchó como un pavo mientras su caramelo se perdía en el espeso pelo rizado de Peeta.

Cuando Johanna y Annie se unieron a ellos, echaron a andar todos juntos con el conde de Claybourne a la cabeza. Parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía, y si no era así, por lo menos había conseguido entretener a Whit, lo que permitió a Katniss disfrutar un poco más de la exposición.

O eso hubiese hecho si Peeta no hubiese acaparado toda su atención.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que aquélla era la primera vez que lo veía de día. Tenía un aspecto mucho menos siniestro con la luz iluminándolo a través del techo de cristal. Ya sabía que era alto, pero ahora lo parecía incluso más. También sabía que tenía los hombros anchos, pero ahora parecían inmensos. Avanzaba con mucha seguridad y señalaba cosas intentando captar la atención de Whit.

Nunca se lo había podido imaginar con niños, pero ahora ya no se lo podría imaginar sin ellos. Se había comportado con Johanna como todo un caballero y había sido encantador con el pequeño. Ya le había dicho que sabía hacer trucos de magia con monedas, pero jamás se había imaginado que fuesen tan increíbles como el que acababa de presenciar. Su padre también sabía sacar una moneda de detrás de la oreja de una persona, pero lo que Peeta había hecho requería unas manos muy hábiles.

Intentó no imaginar qué cosas maravillosas podrían hacer aquellas manos tan hábiles con los botones del corpiño de una dama o con los lazos de un corsé. Esas inapropiadas reflexiones le provocaron una oleada de calor que le subió al rostro.

Verlo de día le estaba permitiendo, literalmente, observarlo a una luz diferente. Y se daba cuenta de que aquello no estaba siendo muy bueno para su corazón: ahora deseaba algo que no podía tener.

La Gran Exposición era fascinante, pero palideció ante las caras de Katniss, Annie y la duquesa cuando vieron el enorme diamante Koh-i-Noor. Estaba dentro de una urna y lo iluminaban desde fuera con ayuda de una lámpara de gas. Peeta estaba tan interesado en la urna como en el propio diamante. Aun así, no le prestó atención durante mucho rato.

Tenía jaqueca casi desde que se había subido el niño a los hombros y la intensidad del dolor había tocado techo en la zona del elefante. Suponía que se debía a que Whit, llevado por su entusiasmo, lo había estado zarandeando y golpeando la cabeza.

Pero pensaba aguantar el dolor, porque quería seguir observando a Katniss y a Annie juntas. Hablaban y sonreían. Se preguntó cuando él se casara con Annie si serían amigas y si podrían salir juntos de vez en cuando.

Le parecía muy interesante el contraste entre las tres mujeres. La duquesa de Ludwig no dejaba de mirar alrededor ni un segundo, parecía temer que alguien fuese a atacarlos en cualquier momento. Pensó que tal vez no estuviese cómoda rodeada de tanta gente, pero sus reacciones recordaban más bien a las de una persona que está haciendo algo que se supone que no debe hacer y teme ser descubierta. Katniss parecía no darse cuenta de que la estaban observando. Darius había estado allí hasta que Peeta llegó con Annie.

Entonces, él lo había sustituido. Querían descubrir quién estaba siguiendo a Katniss, pero tal vez el hombre que lo hacía no se había podido pagar la entrada. Annie era más observadora, su mirada analizaba y evaluaba a la gente, buscaba un objetivo fácil casi de forma inconsciente. No es que fuese a aprovecharse de nadie. Dejó de robar cuando el anciano conde los apartó de las calles. Pero los hábitos adquiridos durante la niñez son difíciles de cambiar.

La atención de Peeta seguía deslizándose hacia Katniss y su encantadora sonrisa. Probablemente, nunca podría volver a pasar un día como aquél con ella. Su relación volvería a quedar confinada a las sombras.

Ése era el lugar al que pertenecían las personas como Annie y como él, mientras que Katniss Everdeen era una criatura de luz.

* * *

**¿que les parecio el capitulo?**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**gracias por sus mensajes,,, :)**

**saludos!**

**nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

_CAPITULO 15_

Peeta estaba sentado ante el escritorio de su despacho, con la lengua impregnada del sabor del whisky y los ojos clavados en la invitación que tenía delante.

Ya hacía más de una semana desde su visita a la Gran Exposición, una semana durante la cual Katniss parecía haberse distanciado de él. En el carruaje apenas hablaban ya. Sus encuentros no reflejaban incomodidad u hostilidad, pero él advertía que había cierta tensión entre ellos. Sospechaba que tenía mucho más que ver con el beso de la biblioteca que con el paseo por el Palacio de Cristal. Ella parecía muy cómoda en la exposición probablemente porque agradecía estar rodeada de gente y la carencia de sombras.

Sabía que aquella noche no habría clase. Annie se había mostrado muy aliviada ante la perspectiva de una noche libre de enseñanzas. A aquellas alturas, ¿no debería estar más cómoda con la idea de convertirse en su esposa? Siempre se había imaginado una vida junto a ella, en aquella casa, compartiendo los pequeños y mundanos detalles de su día a día. Se los imaginaba con hijos. Se veía a sí mismo siendo, por fin, feliz.

Estaba cansado de estar solo, de pasar el rato con los amigos ante una mesa de juego, con la absoluta certeza de que ellos no estaban más cómodos en su mundo de lo que lo estaba él mismo.

Ninguno de ellos era como Katniss, que se sentía a gusto en las cenas y los bailes, y había crecido acostumbrada a que la despertaran por las mañanas. Ellos no poseían su fría seguridad, no lo desafiaban a la menor oportunidad. Dejaron de considerarlo un igual el día en que se subió al pedestal de la nobleza. La incomodidad que los asaltaba cuando estaban con Peeta era muy sutil pero real.

Haymitch siempre le estaba recordando que no era el legítimo heredero. Darius siempre hacía lo que él le pedía, fuera la hora que fuese; era como si Peeta tuviese derecho a incomodar a cualquiera para que cumpliesen sus deseos. Gale nunca dejaba de acudir cuando lo llamaba. Se ocupaba del problema y luego se iba. No se quedaba a tomar una copa con él, nunca le explicaba la carga que suponía para él ser dador de vida y muerte. Y Annie estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de convertirse en su mujer. El problema no era la intimidad que compartirían, sino las pequeñas luchas diarias a las que deberían enfrentarse juntos, los malditos bailes a los que deberían asistir.

Tenía la invitación de Katniss delante, burlándose de él, de su vida, desafiándolo a dar la cara...

«¡_Maldita sea!_»

Se sirvió más whisky, se llevó el vaso a los labios, inspiró el dulce aroma del coraje... y volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa. Cogió la invitación y deslizó los dedos por encima de las letras. ¿Se habría sentido incómoda al escribirla? ¿De verdad tenía tantas ganas de que acudiese?

Se acordó de la noche en que jugaron a cartas.

«_Es evidente, milord, que no sabías lo que estaba pensando_.»

Pero sí sabía lo que pensaba cuando escribió su nombre en aquella elegante invitación: que no asistiría.

Quizá fuese un farol.

Quizá esa noche la haría arrepentirse de haber visitado su biblioteca a medianoche.

o.o.o.o

Katniss ya sabía que Peeta no asistiría al baile y, sin embargo, cuando la aguja del reloj empezó a acercarse a la medianoche, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Le resultaba muy difícil estar en aquel baile sin que se le notara lo mucho que despreciaba al anfitrión. Parecía tan agradable... Nadie veía al monstruo que habitaba bajo su piel.

Ni siquiera Johanna dejaba entrever nada. Estaba allí, manteniendo el tipo y fingiendo que todo era estupendo. A veces, Katniss estaba tan molesta con su amiga como lo estaba con Ludwig.

Pero sonrió, bromeó y flirteó con todos los caballeros que bailaron con ella sin dejar que ninguno se diese cuenta de que no era el hombre con quien tanto deseaba bailar. Quería estar entre los brazos de Peeta aunque fuera sólo en una ocasión y mirarlo a los ojos mientras sus pies se deslizaban sobre la pista de baile. Por una vez, quería que la mirase como miraba a Annie. La intensa adoración que sentía por la joven era algo que toda mujer debería poder sentir por lo menos una vez en su vida.

Tal vez fuese un sinvergüenza con muchos defectos, pero poseía un corazón mucho más generoso que algunos de todos los hombres con los que había hablado aquella noche.

Echó una ojeada a su carnet de baile. Los tres próximos no los tenía comprometidos. Se sintió aliviada, empezaba a estar cansada de fingir que se divertía. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Johanna, demasiado preocupada de que Cato encontrase algún fallo en la velada... Pero todo parecía estar saliendo muy bien. Incluso tenía la mano mucho mejor. El médico de su padre le había quitado los puntos. La cicatriz no era tan desagradable. Y como en público siempre llevaba guantes, muy poca gente llegaría a verla.

Agradeció ese pequeño descanso en su papel de anfitriona. Se estaba dirigiendo a las puertas que daban a la terraza, cuando Johanna la detuvo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Me acompañas?

—No, no creo. Estoy disfrutando mucho de los elogios de Cato. Está muy contento de cómo está saliendo todo esta noche.

—Me alegro mucho, Johanna.

—Tengo que decirle que una gran parte del mérito es tuya.

—No, no lo hagas. Tú me ayudaste a planificarlo todo. Deja que piense que eres la única responsable. _—«Si_ _así resulta más sencillo vivir con él..._», pensó. Apretó con cariño la mano de su amiga—. Ve a divertirte. Yo no tardaré.

Salió a la terraza. Gracias a las antorchas del jardín, podía ver a las muchas parejas que paseaban por los senderos del mismo. Ningún caballero la había llevado nunca a dar un paseo de ésos. Bueno, en cuanto lo pensó se dio cuenta de que no era del todo cierto.

Peeta había paseado con ella por un jardín la noche en que sellaron su acuerdo.

Se acercó a la parte más oscura de la terraza. Quería estar sola, quería...

—¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Casi se le paró el corazón al escuchar su voz. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí envuelto en sombras, como si de un ladrón se tratase.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Me han invitado.

—No, quiero decir... ya sé que recibiste una invitación, pero no has entrado debidamente.

—¿Por qué tengo que pasar por ese calvario cuando tú eres la única con quien quiero bailar? He supuesto que tarde o temprano saldrías, así que te estaba esperando.

A decir verdad, había estado a punto de rendirse. Había estado espiando discretamente por la ventana, la había estado observando. Estaba tan guapa con aquel vestido que resaltaba sus generosos pechos... La música se perdía en la noche, y por primera vez en su vida había deseado bailar con una mujer.

Era consciente de que ella lo estaba observando, que lo analizaba. Peeta se había vestido para hacer una entrada convencional, pero cuando llegó, dejó de verle el sentido a estar en compañía de personas que no le caían bien. Lo único que quería era bailar con Katniss.

Y ahora lo podría hacer.

—¿Has estado esperando en la oscuridad? —Ella miró al otro lado de la terraza—. ¿Espiando por la ventana como si fueses un voyeur?

—No seas exagerada. Sólo estaba esperando a que aparecieses y, por fin, mi paciencia ha sido recompensada. —La cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí—. Baila conmigo.

—Dios mío, eres un cobarde.

Fue como si lo hubiese abofeteado. Le soltó la mano.

—No seas ridícula.

—Entra por la puerta principal y baila conmigo en la pista de baile. Asiste a este baile como lo haría un caballero.

—¡Ya he asistido a un baile como lo haría un caballero! —susurró—. Ya sé lo que piensan de mí. Todos desviaron la vista... menos tú. Ellos creen que voy a secuestrar a sus hijos y a llevarme su alma.

—Porque no te conocen. No les has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estoy segura de que lo único que saben de ti es que eres el tipo que se queda con su dinero en el club Abernathy. Es normal que estés rodeado de habladurías y especulaciones. Tu pasado lo garantiza. Mientras sigas actuando como un cobarde, mientras sigas escondiéndote...

—Yo no soy un cobarde —le espetó él.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Entonces, demuéstralo. ¿O necesitas que Annie esté a tu lado? ¿Es eso lo que estás esperando? ¿A tener una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte contigo para que te ayude a encontrar el valor que te falta para salir de las sombras? ¿Crees que así te resultará más fácil? ¿De verdad la vas a dejar entrar en la cueva del león sin asegurarte antes de que sea un lugar seguro?

—Tú no sabes nada sobre ese tema, no sabes lo que haré o dejaré de hacer.

Ella posó su mano, la mano que posiblemente le había salvado la vida, sobre la suya para ofrecerle consuelo y apoyo. Era su perdición. Peeta no quería su compasión, no quería su comprensión. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

—Es como beber whisky —le dijo lentamente—. El primer trago es amargo, el segundo lo es menos. Y al final acabas por apreciar su sabor.

—El whisky se lo puede beber uno solo en casa. Déjame bailar contigo aquí, en la intimidad del jardín.

Ella lo observó un momento mientras la música se apagaba y una nueva melodía se volvía a deslizar por el jardín.

—Bueno, si es así como lo quieres... —contestó con suavidad.

Y él pudo ver en sus ojos y oír en su voz lo mucho que la decepcionaba darse cuenta de que él elegía el camino más fácil.

—Si entro por la puerta principal, no podré bailar contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque arruinaría tu reputación.

—Tal vez al principio sea así, pero cuando lleguen a conocerte, creo poder asegurar que me acabarán mirando con mucho más respeto, incluso me tomarán por una visionaria.

—Tienes una extraña fe en mi capacidad para ganarme a esa gente.

—Sí. —Le tocó la mejilla con la mano enguantada—. Me ganaste a mí.

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un intenso segundo y luego flaqueó: tuvo la sensación de haberle revelado demasiado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó él.

Entonces giró sobre sus talones y se fue. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a desafiarlo? ¿Cómo se había atrevido...?

Cuando volvía al salón de baile, Katniss se dio cuenta de que lo había presionado demasiado y que, al hacerlo, lo había alejado.

Debería haber aceptado aquel baile en el jardín con alegría, con gratitud... pero estaba cansada de que todo lo que tuviese que ver con él fuese a escondidas, como si su relación fuese vergonzosa. Incluso el encuentro en el Palacio de Cristal estuvo teñido de engaño. Fingieron no ser más que distantes conocidos. Lo peor era que ella se sentía como una tonta por seguir invitándolo a fiestas a las que él no tenía ninguna intención de acudir. Y, sin embargo, incluso en aquel momento, sabiendo que no iba a entrar por aquella puerta, seguía teniendo la esperanza de...

—Peeta Mellark, conde de Claybourne.

El anuncio de su llegada resonó por la sala en medio de un tenso silencio. Katniss miró hacia la escalera; con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Y allí estaba, arrogante y orgulloso, con el desafío grabado en la mirada.

—Oh, santo cielo, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?, —le preguntó Johanna, que de repente estaba a su lado, agarrándola del brazo—. Yo no le mandé ninguna invitación.

—Lo hice yo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Me tiene intrigada.

Lo observó mientras bajaba la escalera con aquel aire que ahora sabía que no era más que una pose. Creció aprendiendo a engañar, a actuar, pero no lo utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería, sólo se envolvía en él como si de una exquisita capa se tratase, con el propósito de protegerse.

Había entrado para demostrarle que no era ningún cobarde. Su rostro era una máscara indescifrable, tal como lo era la noche en que ella lo vio por primera vez. Merodeó por la sala de la misma forma que lo hizo en aquella ocasión. Desafiaba a cualquiera que se atreviese a cuestionar su derecho a estar allí, y ahora ella sabía que lo hacía porque era él mismo quien dudaba de ese derecho. Peeta quería, necesitaba que ellos aceptasen su posición en su mundo porque él era incapaz de hacerlo.

Mientras lo observaba, Katniss se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, de algún modo, había llegado a preocuparse mucho por aquel hombre. No quería que nadie le hiciese daño. No quería que perdiese aquella pequeña parte de su alma a la que se aferraba.

—Como yo lo he invitado, iré a saludarlo —dijo. Y antes de que Johanna pudiese objetar nada, echó a andar en dirección a su invitado.

La música se había parado ante el anuncio de su llegada y aún no había vuelto a sonar.

A medida que el conde de Claybourne se adentraba en la sala, la gente se apartaba de su camino como si fuese un leproso. Katniss sabía que él era consciente de todas las reacciones, de las miradas que se bajaban o desviaban, del miedo, de la preocupación. Y aun así, no se retiró.

Siguió avanzando con la elegancia de un rey, mucho más digno de respeto que todos cuanto lo rodeaban.

Cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca, se detuvo. Si no lo conociese tan bien, no adivinaría lo mucho que le estaba costando hacer aquello: hasta la última gota de su orgullo. No era un hombre que se plegase a nadie y, sin embargo, por ella, casi lo estaba haciendo.

Katniss le hizo una reverencia.

—Milord Claybourne, estamos encantados de que haya podido asistir esta noche.

Él le devolvió la reverencia.

—Lady Katniss, me siento muy honrado de haber sido invitado.

—En este momento mi carnet de baile está libre, pero no es costumbre que una dama le pida a un caballero que baile con ella.

—Quizá un cobarde no lo preguntaría por temor a ser rechazado.

—Pero usted no es ningún cobarde, milord.

Ella observó cómo tragaba saliva.

—¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?

—El honor es mío, milord.

Le acercó la mano y, cuando él se la cogió, Katniss hizo un gesto a la orquesta, que empezó a tocar un vals.

—Espero que no seamos los únicos que bailemos —murmuró Peeta.

—No me importa lo que hagan los demás. Lo único que me importa es que estoy bailando contigo.

Entonces, él la cogió entre sus brazos y fue tal como Katniss lo había imaginado tantas veces. Sentía su fuerza y la calidez de su mirada.

Lentamente, con cautela, otras parejas se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile. Katniss sospechaba que lo hacían para poder acercarse y saber qué estaría hablando lady Katniss Everdeen con el escandaloso conde Diablo.

—Mañana todo el mundo hablará de nosotros —dijo él en voz baja.

—Creo que empezarán esta misma noche.

—Y a ti te da igual.

—Absolutamente igual. He querido bailar contigo desde que te vi.

—Parecías tan joven e inocente aquella noche, vestida de blanco... ¿Quién iba a pensar que en el fondo eras un demonio?

Ella no estaba segura de si estaba intentando hacerle un cumplido o la estaba insultando, pero no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era que parecía recordar tantos detalles de aquella noche como ella.

—¿Recuerdas lo que llevaba puesto?

—Recuerdo hasta el último detalle. Llevabas lazos de color rosa en el pelo y perlas en el cuello.

—Las perlas eran de mi madre.

—Estabas rodeada de chicas y destacabas entre todas, no sólo por tu belleza, que desde luego era muy superior a la de ellas, sino porque no te dejaste acobardar. Nadie me ha desafiado como tú lo haces, Katniss.

—Nadie me ha intrigado tanto como tú, milord.

Ella pensaba que estaban llevando el flirteo demasiado lejos, e inspiró con fuerza.

—Tengo mucho calor. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a la terraza? Allí el aire es más fresco.

—Como desees.

Katniss apoyó el brazo sobre el suyo y avanzó por el salón con la cabeza bien alta. A su paso, fue viendo ojos que rápidamente miraban a otro lado o la observaban con disimulo mientras su reputación se destruía sin remedio. Su padre nunca lo sabría, pero cuando su hermano volviese, si es que volvía algún día, se pondría hecho una furia. Ya pensaría en cómo solucionar el problema cuando llegase el momento.

Cuando salieron, llevó a Peeta a un rincón de la terraza donde pudieran tener un poco de privacidad pero siguieron estando a la vista. Su reputación ya estaba hecha añicos, pero intentaría conservar los pequeños trozos que pudiesen quedar de ella.

—He decidido que ya no quiero que mates a nadie. Sin embargo, me esforzaré el doble para convencer a Annie de que su sitio está a tu lado y que será muy feliz. Estoy convencida de que en realidad no necesita que le enseñe tantas cosas, sino sólo ser aceptada. Creo que cambiaré de estrategia y la iré introduciendo en este mundo poco a poco.

—¿Vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato sin que yo cumpla la mía?

—Por extraño que parezca, tengo la sensación de que durante estas semanas nos hemos convertido en... amigos, por así decirlo, y me gustaría ayudarte a conseguir esposa por amistad. —A pesar del alto precio que supondría para ella. Katniss estaba convencida de que nunca se preocuparía tanto por un hombre como había llegado a preocuparse por Peeta, que jamás respetaría a otro tanto como lo respetaba a él, que nunca se sentiría tan fascinada por nadie, tan impresionada por ningún otro caballero como lo estaba por él.

Y aunque su corazón perteneciese a otra mujer, mucho se temía que el suyo le pertenecía a él.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

—No es nada. Tal como señalaste tú mismo con tanto acierto la noche en que cerramos el trato, no hago mucho más que enseñarle a Annie a ser la anfitriona del té de la tarde.

—Al contrario. Bajo tu tutela está adquiriendo una confianza que no había demostrado nunca. Hasta tengo miedo de que se vuelva tan obstinada como tú.

—¿Quieres un perrito o una esposa? Con un perrito te aburrirías en seguida.

—¿Acaso crees que sabes lo que yo deseo en una mujer?

—Lo que creo es que puedo saber lo que mereces de una mujer. Tal como se ha demostrado esta noche, aún te quedan algunos obstáculos por superar, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo harás.

—Me recuerdas al anciano conde. Él jamás dudó de mí. Nunca acabé de entender qué veía en mí.

—Veía a su nieto.

* * *

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro**_

16

_«Veía a su nieto.»_

Peeta reflexionó sobre esas palabras mientras su carruaje lo llevaba de camino a su casa por las irregulares calles adoquinadas. Había estado deambulando por Londres sin rumbo fijo, con el objetivo de poner en orden sus ideas.

Había abandonado el baile poco después de que Katniss y él volviesen al salón. No le parecía que hubiese motivo para quedarse. Sospechaba que ninguna otra dama bailaría con él, aunque, en realidad, él tampoco quería bailar con ninguna. Y no quería arruinar aún más la reputación de Katniss pidiéndole un segundo vals. Ya la había puesto suficientemente en riesgo con un baile y un paseo por el jardín. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a jugarse tanto sólo por conseguir que lo aceptasen?

¿Amistad? Dios sabía que Peeta haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Daría incluso su vida. Ellos no habían arriesgado menos por él. Pero Katniss... ¿qué ganaba ella? Si pasaba mucho más tiempo en su compañía, ningún hombre decente la querría como esposa.

Aquella noche había roto el acuerdo. Por algún motivo, había decidido que el tipo no merecía morir. Peeta suponía que debería sentirse agradecido por no haberla arrastrado a su infierno acabando con la vida del caballero, sin embargo, estaba preocupado por su cambio de opinión.

Ella no era ninguna cabeza hueca, y no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Si creía que alguien merecía morir, lo más probable es que así fuera. Y aún no había conseguido aclarar el asunto del hombre que la estaba siguiendo. Tenía que hablar con Darius, pero primero quería ver a Annie.

El carruaje se detuvo ante el club Abernathy y, tras apearse, entró por la puerta delantera. Allí no sentía ni de lejos la tensión que había sentido en la residencia de los Ludwig. Claro que aquélla era su casa, el lugar al que pertenecía.

Haymitch se le acercó.

—Peeta...

Él levantó la mano.

—Ahora no.

Había ido allí con un propósito. Abrió la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera y recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el despacho de Annie. Estaba muy dedicada a su trabajo, seguro que la encontraba allí. Llamó al marco de la puerta y ella levantó la vista. Le sonrió. Como de costumbre, su sonrisa le provocó una cálida sensación que nada más en el mundo conseguía producirle.

—¿Vas muy elegante?

—He asistido a un baile en casa de los Ludwig —contestó él.

—No sabía que fueses a las fiestas de la alta sociedad.

—He pensado que ya era hora de que empezara a allanarnos el camino.

Ella bajó la vista y la paseó por los libros de contabilidad.

—Entonces, ¿asistiremos a muchos bailes?

—Creo que te gustarán. Hay mucha alegría y vestidos bonitos. También comida, bebida y gente.

—Sí, mucha gente a la que no conoceré.

—Los conocerás con el tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo es que podremos bailar. —Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano—. Baila conmigo ahora.

Annie levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Es que estás loco?

—Es probable. Pero tengo muchas ganas de bailar contigo.

—Pero no hay música...

—Puedo tararear.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de bailar con ella? Annie se rió con dulzura y se levantó.

—Está bien. —Rodeó el escritorio—. Si no recuerdo mal, se supone que debo subirme a tus pies.

Peeta se rió. Así era como bailaba con el anciano conde, que le había dado de niña clases, muchas clases. ¿Por qué Annie fingía necesitar más? Estaba seguro de que no había olvidado todo lo que el hombre le había enseñado.

—Los movimientos son los mismos, pero ahora tienes que dejar los pies en el suelo. — Le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre el hombro, le sujetó la otra y apoyó la mano que le quedaba libre en su cintura.

Empezó a tararear el vals que había sonado mientras bailaba con Katniss, moviéndose con Annie al ritmo de su terrible tarareo. No tenían mucho espacio, no podía deslizarse con ella por un gran salón, pero era suficiente.

Su cuerpo no se tensaba al tenerla entre sus brazos, y su mente no se llenaba de imágenes eróticas. Se dijo que eso era porque, cuando la miraba, lo único que veía eran botones y tela. En cambio, cuando miraba a Katniss aparecía ante sus ojos un retrato completamente distinto. Podía ver claramente la generosidad de sus pechos y la suave curva de su garganta, contemplar su sonrisa y la alegría que reflejaban sus ojos grises.

Dejó de bailar y, con sutileza, atrajo a Annie un poco hacia sí. La cogió de la barbilla como si estuviese hecha de la más fina porcelana, como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento y la observó mientras ella abría un poco los ojos y se humedecía brevemente el labio inferior con la lengua. Peeta sintió un placentero calor en las entrañas.

Inclinó la cabeza. Annie cerró los ojos y entonces él, muy, muy despacio, le rozó los labios con los suyos antes de alejarse.

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan terrible, ¿verdad?

Tampoco especialmente satisfactorio, pero eso llegaría con el tiempo y a medida que ella se fuese familiarizando con la naturaleza física de un hombre.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto.

—Te adoro.

—Lo sé.

Le deslizó el pulgar por el labio inferior. Debería desear acercarse para besarla otra vez. Dios sabía que jamás se saciaba del sabor de Katniss. Y, sin embargo, lo que acababa de hacer con Annie parecía tan... correcto.

Correcto. No apasionado, ni feroz, ni arrollador. Civilizado. No bárbaro, ni animal, ni indómito. Apropiado. No escandaloso, ni algo de lo que los demás fuesen a cuchichear, ni vergonzoso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el cejo con tanta fuerza que se iba a provocar una de sus jaquecas.

Negó con la cabeza, la soltó y se alejó.

—Nada. Nada en absoluto.

Pero sí ocurría algo, porque estaba empezando a dudar del afecto que sentía por su amiga. Y eso no le había ocurrido nunca.

—¿Estaba Katniss en el baile? —preguntó Annie.

—Sí.

—¿Has bailado con ella?

Él se volvió un poco.

—Sí.

¿Por qué se sentía culpable? No se había acostado con Katniss. Sólo había sido un inocente baile. Aunque Peeta no lo había sentido como algo inocente.

—¿Qué llevaba puesto?

—Lo que llevan todas las damas, un vestido.

—Menos mal que no te dedicas a escribir sobre la alta sociedad. —Annie volvió a sentarse en el sillón del escritorio—. Apuesto a que estaba guapísima.

—No pienso aceptar esa apuesta, ella siempre está guapa.

—¿Por qué no se habrá casado? ¿Tú qué crees?

—Porque es muy obstinada, orgullosa y le gusta demasiado discutir. Un hombre quiere paz en su hogar y a su lado nunca la tendría.

—Entonces, ¿crees que un matrimonio conmigo sería apacible?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres, paz?

—Quiero estar tranquilo.

—¿Crees que soy aburrida?

—Claro que no.

—A veces me parece... a veces temo serlo. Me siento cada día frente a estos números que parecen tan poco emocionantes...

—No hay nada poco emocionante en ti. Me muero de ganas de poder pasar más tiempo contigo. —Se sentó en el sillón del otro lado del escritorio—. Últimamente, parece que nunca estemos juntos.

Como para confirmar sus palabras, alguien llamó a la puerta. Peeta miró por encima del hombro y vio a Darius en el umbral.

—No pretendía interrumpir, pero Haymitch me ha dicho que no ha podido hablar antes contigo y creo que tengo aquí a alguien que te podría interesar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó él.

—El hombre que ha estado siguiendo a lady Katniss.

A Peeta casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. De repente, todo lo demás parecía carecer de importancia.

—¿Dónde está?

Darius hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—En el despacho de Haymitch.

Peeta salió a toda prisa del despacho de Annie.

—¿Cómo has dado con él?

—Esta mañana, lady Katniss iba de un lado a otro como una loca para ultimar los detalles del baile de esta noche. —Darius entró en el despacho y señaló a un hombre magullado, de pelo negro, que esperaba sentado en un sillón arreglándose el ala del sombrero—. Aquí el señor Seneca, que apenas era capaz de seguirla.

Por el aspecto del hombre, resultaba evidente que el corpulento lacayo de Haymitch había estado haciendo su trabajo. El sirviente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, discretamente, salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Ha pasado algunas horas en el calabozo y ahora se muestra mucho más cooperativo—explicó Darius.

—Esto es abuso de poder. Yo no he hecho nada para que me encierren.

Peeta se sentó en una de las esquinas del escritorio de Haymitch y observó al hombre.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Mellark conde de Claybourne —escupió Seneca.

—¿Sabes que he matado a un hombre?

—Yo también. No es algo tan difícil.

—Lo que quiero que entiendas, querido amigo, es que le tengo mucho aprecio a lady

Katniss y no me gusta que la siga ningún tipejo como tú.

—Nunca le he hecho daño.

—Ése es el único motivo por el que sigues respirando. Quiero respuestas, y si no las consigo, yo no seré tan comprensivo como Scotland Yard. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

El otro tragó saliva y luego asintió. Era un matón del tres al cuarto y resultaba muy fácil poner en su sitio a los tipos como él.

—¿Por qué la seguías? —le preguntó Peeta.

—Me pagaron para que lo hiciera.

—¿Quién?

—Un caballero muy elegante.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No sé su nombre. Contrató a unos cuantos hombres.

—Contrató a unos cuantos hombres, ¿para qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Para seguir a otras personas.

—Vamos, chico —intervino Darius, adoptando un tono autoritario—. Cuéntaselo todo a su señoría sin que te lo tenga que preguntar.

—¿A quiénes estabais siguiendo, exactamente? —preguntó Peeta.

—A lady Katniss, como ya he dicho —señaló a Darius con la barbilla—, a una duquesa y a usted.

—¿A qué duquesa?

—No lo sé, la seguía mi compañero. Sé que era la esposa del caballero. Creo que él pensaba que no se estaba portando bien.

—¿Por qué te pidió que siguieras a lady Katniss?

—No lo sé. Sólo quería saber adónde iba, con quién quedaba y qué hacía. Yo se lo contaba. Básicamente cosas muy aburridas, compras y esas cosas.

—¿Lo ves?, —dijo Darius—. No soy el único que piensa que es aburrida.

Peeta volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Su amigo levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento, es que no he podido evitar señalarlo.

Peeta volvió a centrar su atención en Seneca.

—¿Eras uno de los que me atacaron la otra noche?

El gorro del hombre casi se hizo trizas entre sus manos de tan fuerte como lo apretó.

Eso era respuesta suficiente.

—¿Teníais órdenes de matarme?

El otro asintió con brusquedad.

—¿Y a lady Katniss?

Seneca levantó la cabeza con los ojos como platos.

—No, lo juro. No sabíamos que estaba allí hasta que se bajó del carruaje. Yo no la seguía por las noches. Al ser una dama, supuse que estaría durmiendo.

—¿Se lo contaste a tu jefe?

El hombre negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

—Ya se enfadó lo suficiente cuando se enteró de que no habíamos conseguido acabar el trabajo. No quise más problemas.

—¿Dónde os reuníais?

—En ningún sitio en particular. Cuando era necesario él siempre nos encontraba.

—¿Y no sabes quién es?

—Lo siento, compañero.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo sientes. —Peeta reflexionó sobre la información que tenía.

Había algo que no encajaba. ¿Por qué quien fuera les habría pedido que siguieran a una duquesa? ¿Y a qué duquesa?—. La duquesa a la que seguíais... ¿alguna vez la has visto en compañía de lady Katniss?

—Casi a diario. Están más unidas que dos guisantes en una vaina.

—¿No crees que eso era digno de mención?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Si estaban juntas, sólo era necesario que las siguiese uno de vosotros, pero si lo hacíais ambos, los dos cobrabais, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darius.

Seneca suspiró y asintió como si fuese un niño al que han pillado robando una galleta.

Pero Peeta tenía otras preocupaciones. Se apartó del escritorio, se acercó a Darius y le dijo en voz baja:

—Katniss pasa mucho tiempo con la duquesa de Ludwig. ¿Tú la has visto con alguna otra duquesa?

Darius negó con la cabeza.

—Si la hubiese visto, ya te lo habría dicho.

—No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué querría Ludwig...?

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Haymitch entró con un trozo de papel.

—Acaba de llegar esto para ti.

Peeta lo cogió. El sello estaba roto.

—Lo has leído.

—Tenía que saber si era tan urgente como afirmaba el hombre que lo ha traído.

Peeta lo miró frunciendo el cejo y luego abrió la nota. Se le encogió el estómago.

_Te necesito en casa de los Ludwig._

_Trae al doctor Hawthorne__._

_Rápido._

_K._

Peeta dejó a Darius con Seneca y se fue a toda prisa. Pasó un momento por casa de Gale para decirle que necesitaba sus servicios, y éste lo siguió con su propio carruaje para no tener que depender del transporte de él para volver. Annie también se les unió.

Peeta no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero se imaginaba lo peor. Casi se le doblaron las rodillas cuando, al llegar, descubrió que era la duquesa y no Katniss quien requería los servicios de Gale.

Ahora Peeta estaba sentado al lado de ella en un banco que había junto a la puerta del dormitorio de la duquesa. Peeta la vio sólo un segundo antes de que Gale hiciese salir a todo el mundo de la habitación excepto a Annie. De no haber sabido quién era, jamás hubiese reconocido a la duquesa.

—El hombre a quien querías que matase si no hubieses cambiado de opinión esta noche, era Cato Ludwig, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Katniss asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Supongo que ésta no es la primera vez que hace algo así.

Había golpeado a su mujer y luego se había marchado. Sin duda debía de estar en el club Abernathy.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ésta ha sido la peor. Y es culpa mía. Se ha enfadado porque has venido a su casa. Debería haberlo imaginado. Es un maníaco controlador. Johanna tiene que informarle de todo lo que hace. Tu nombre no estaba en la lista de invitados, pero yo quería bailar contigo. He sido una estúpida y una egoísta. Tendría que haberte mentido y haberte dicho que me había arrebatado la virtud, así todo este asunto estaría ya resuelto.

—No es fácil vivir con una mentira, Katniss. —Él lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Crees que es más fácil vivir sabiendo que eres la responsable de la muerte de tu amiga?

—Aún no está muerta. No pierdas tan pronto la esperanza. Gale es un gran médico.

—Cato ya ha enterrado a dos esposas. Jamás me perdonaría que Johanna fuese la tercera. Y todo porque he sido una cobarde y he esperado. Deseaba acabar con todo esto cuanto antes, pero empecé a preguntarme cómo me sentiría una vez resuelto. Y mira lo que ha pasado.

—Katniss, no es culpa tuya.

—Sí lo es. Ya te lo he explicado.

—¿Qué has hecho tú, cielo? Mandaste una invitación a una persona que él no esperaba ver en su casa. Yo maté a un hombre y nadie me pegó de ese modo. —La rodeó con el brazo, se la acercó y le besó la sien—. Es un castigo terrorífico para un delito tan pequeño.

Estar con Peeta la hacía sentir mejor. Desde el momento en que la doncella de Johanna había aparecido llorando en su casa, y ella había imaginado lo peor, no había dudado en mandar a alguien a buscarlo. Lo cierto era que lo había hecho pensando más en sí misma que en su amiga. Sabía que se podría apoyar en su fortaleza, que en él encontraría consuelo.

—¿Cuántas veces hay que apuñalar a una persona para matarla? —preguntó.

—Si lo haces bien, con una basta. Pero utilizar un cuchillo es demasiado personal, Katniss.

—Entonces es mejor una pistola.

—Sólo si eres buen tirador.

Se apartó un poco de él y, haciendo acopio de valor, dijo:

—¿Me enseñarías a disparar?

Él le cogió la mano, le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar y luego se lo deslizó por la palma. Fue un gesto tan cariñoso, tan tierno, tan reconfortante...

—Yo pensaba que eras una mala persona —dijo en voz baja.

—Casi un diablo, ¿verdad?

Ah sí, el conde Diablo. Ya no se acordaba de la última vez que lo había llamado así.

—¿Por qué mataste a aquel hombre?

—Porque le hizo daño a Annie.

Katniss intentó calcular cuándo había sucedido.

—No debía de ser más que una niña.

—Así es. Y a pesar de la vida que le había tocado, hasta aquel momento era dulce e inocente.

—¿Has matado a alguien más?

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿matarías a Cato Ludwig?

Él asintió una sola vez con brusquedad.

—¿Podrías vivir con ello?

Le secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas con el pulgar y respondió:

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Me dijiste que te estaba pidiendo que renunciaras a lo poco que quedaba de tu alma.

—Queda muy poco de ella. No me resultará muy complicado renunciar a eso.

Pero Katniss temía que no fuese así y que aquello lo cambiase de manera irrevocable, convirtiéndolo en un hombre al que ya no pudiera amar. Oh, cielo santo, ¿cuándo se había enamorado de él? ¿Había sido en algún momento en concreto o quizá se trataba de una acumulación de varios?

—Me resultó mucho más sencillo pedirte esto cuando no te conocía —confesó.

—Y a mí me resulta más fácil hacerlo ahora que te conozco mejor.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Annie y un apenado doctor Hawthorne salieron al pasillo. Katniss se puso en pie, esperando lo peor.

—Se recuperará, pero necesitará muchos cuidados —anunció el médico—. Ha sufrido una terrible agresión.

Katniss asintió. Johanna había estado un rato consciente y, durante el poco tiempo que había estado luchando contra el dolor, le había contado entre sollozos todas las atrocidades de que la había hecho víctima su marido: la había violado y la había golpeado... Se había propuesto destruir su alma. Katniss temía que lo hubiese conseguido.

—Yo cuidaré de ella.

Peeta se acercó.

—¿Puede viajar?

Gale abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No muy lejos.

—No tiene por qué ir muy lejos —susurró Peeta—. Ludwig ha hecho que siguieran a Katniss. Él es quien está detrás del ataque que sufrimos la otra noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Darius ha atrapado a uno de los canallas que contrató para que te siguieran. Lo estábamos interrogando cuando llegó tu nota. Tenemos que ocuparnos de Cato, pero no aquí, no en Londres; no sé de qué recursos dispone en la ciudad. Éste es mi plan: dejaremos que todo el mundo piense que nos llevamos a la duquesa a mi casa de campo. Katniss, tú vendrás con nosotros. Tu residencia será el primer lugar donde acudirá Ludwig cuando quiera buscar a su mujer.

—Pero mi padre...

—Estará vigilado. No le ocurrirá nada malo.

Estaba segura de ello.

—Pero en realidad —continuó—, tú te llevarás a las damas a tu casa, Gale, y así, junto con Katniss podréis cuidar de la duquesa. Yo me iré a Heatherwood. Estoy seguro de que si dejamos las pistas adecuadas, Cato me seguirá hasta allí. Y entonces podré acabar con todo este asunto.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Whit? —preguntó Katniss.

Gale la miró.

—¿Quién es Whit?

—El heredero de Ludwig —respondió Peeta antes de que ella pudiese contestar—. Nos lo llevaremos también. Sugiero que nos demos prisa. Gale, ¿me ayudas a preparar a la duquesa para el viaje?

—Sí, claro.

—Katniss, ocúpate tú del niño —dispuso Peeta—. Recordad que queremos que parezca que nos vamos al campo.

Ella asintió. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Buena chica —dijo Peeta antes de desaparecer en el dormitorio de Johanna con el médico.

—Te ayudaré con el niño —se ofreció Annie—. Deberíamos ir comentando por toda la casa que nos vamos a Heatherwood.

Katniss la cogió del brazo.

—Peeta se va a enfrentar a Cato él solo.

—Eso parece, sí.

—No puedo dejar que lo haga solo, Annie. Yo le he metido en todo este lío.

—No pondrá a otras personas en peligro. Él no hace así las cosas. Jamás dejará que vayas con él, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

—No pienso darle alternativa. ¿Cuidarás de Johanna por mí?

—Katniss...

—Le tengo mucho aprecio, Annie y no soy ninguna amenaza para ti. Sé que su corazón te pertenece, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que se enfrente a Cato él solo.

Ya sé que no podré hacer mucho más que estar a su lado, pero allí estaré, ¿me comprendes?

—¿Has pensado en cómo afectará toda esta locura a tu reputación? ¿En lo que podría decir la gente si viajas sola con él?

—¿Quién va a saber que me he ido si decimos que estoy contigo y con Johanna? Sus sirvientes no saben quién soy. Pensarán que soy alguna mujerzuela. Mi nombre no tiene por qué asociarse jamás al suyo. —Alargó el brazo y apretó la mano de Annie—. ¿De verdad quieres que haga esto él solo?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad yo también había pensado acompañarlo. Pero tienes razón, es mejor que vayas tú. Yo cuidaré de Johanna y tú cuidarás de Peeta. —Le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que casi la hizo gritar—. No lo dejes solo, especialmente por la noche. Hay algún motivo por el que no se siente bien en Heatherwood. Cato no será el único demonio al que deba enfrentarse.

Katniss detectó la complicidad en su tono y, en la comprensión de sus ojos, pudo ver que le estaba dando permiso para algo que iba mucho más allá de lo que estaban hablando. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada, oyó cómo se abría la puerta del dormitorio.

—Ve a por Whit —dijo Annie—. Yo me iré con Gale para que todo esté preparado cuando Peeta considere que es seguro llevar a la duquesa.

Katniss asintió y recorrió el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del niño. Había mucho por hacer. Si querían que el plan funcionase, tenían que organizarlo todo antes de que Cato Ludwig volviese a casa.

Se movieron muy de prisa. Katniss fue en busca de la doncella de Johanna y le ordenó que preparase una pequeña bolsa de ropa para la duquesa, a la que se llevaban a recuperarse a la casa de campo de Peeta. Luego, ella preparó una bolsa un poco más pequeña para Whit. Mientras los sirvientes transportaban el equipaje al coche del conde Claybourne, ella despertó al niño y lo llevó fuera. Cuando Peeta se reunió con ella, llevaba a Johanna en brazos, envuelta en mantas.

Ahora, estaba sobre su regazo y se esforzaba por amortiguar el traqueteo del carruaje para que ella no sufriese más de lo necesario. Johanna gemía de vez en cuando y Whit gimoteaba.

Pararon en la residencia de Katniss y ella cogió un vestido sencillo, un camisón y algo de ropa interior. Luego fue a ver a su padre. Estaba despierto o, por lo menos, tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Johanna está malherida. Se va al campo a recuperarse y yo me voy con ella. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Volveré dentro de unos días. —Le dio un beso en la frente—. No te vayas mientras yo esté fuera.

Dio instrucciones a sus sirvientes para que lo cuidasen aunque, a decir verdad, no las necesitaban. Ya llevaban más de un año haciéndolo.

En ese momento, Katniss apartó un poco la cortina del carruaje y miró fuera. Observó las casas de los vecinos.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu plan funcionará?

—Completamente.

El coche se detuvo con brusquedad. Cuando se abrió la puerta, el doctor Graves estaba esperando justo delante. En cuanto Claybourne depositó a Johanna en sus brazos, Graves se la llevó al interior de la casa. Entonces Annie se acercó para recoger a Whit.

Peeta se dirigió a él.

—No tengas miedo. Ellos cuidarán de ti y tú cuidarás de tu mamá. ¿Me has entendido?

El niño asintió.

—Buen chico. —Lo acercó a la puerta y Annie lo cogió en brazos. Ésta miró aKatniss, asintió de un modo casi imperceptible y se fue.

El lacayo le ofreció entonces la mano a ella para ayudarla a bajar, pero Katniss inspiró con fuerza y luego soltó el aire.

—Me voy contigo —le dijo a Peeta.

—No digas tonterías —contestó él.

En respuesta, ella cogió el tirador de la puerta y la cerró de golpe, casi pillándole los dedos al lacayo. Se sentó bien y cruzó los brazos.

—No pienso dejar que te enfrentes a él tú solo.

—Cielo santo, Katniss, ese hombre no va a estar precisamente de buen humor.

—No me importa.

—Voy a hacerle algunas cosas que no creo que apruebes.

—Después de ver lo que le ha hecho a mi amiga, ¿de verdad crees que hay algo que puedas hacerle que te vaya a reprochar?

—Tu reputación...

—Todos los sirvientes de Ludwig creen que Johanna está con nosotros. Y doy por hecho que los de tu casa serán discretos. Así que el duque es el único que nos puede causar problemas, y tú te ocuparás de él.

—Debería cargarte sobre mi hombro...

—¿Y darme un beso en el trasero? No me asustas, lord Claybourne. No le harías daño a una mujer ni aunque tu vida dependiese de ello. No eres como Cato Ludwig, que pega a su mujer si no le gusta el color del vestido que lleva. No pienso quedarme aquí.

Él maldijo con profusión, pero le hizo una señal al lacayo y segundos después el carruaje se puso en marcha.

—Eres la mujer más irritante que he tenido el disgusto de conocer —gruñó. Luego se incorporó, le cogió las manos y le besó los nudillos—. Y la más valiente.

—Si fuese tan valiente, jamás te hubiese involucrado en esto.

Él se sentó a su lado y la acurrucó junto a él.

—Para empezar, tú no deberías haberte encargado de solucionar este asunto.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos para no perjudicar tu reputación.

—Lo único que me preocupa es acabar con Cato. ¿Qué has pensado?

—Primero le pediré algunas explicaciones. Según lo que me diga, intentaré razonar con él.

—¿Y si se niega a hablar contigo o no está dispuesto a razonar?

—Heatherwood es un lugar muy grande. No sería raro que un hombre se perdiera allí y nunca se lo volviese a encontrar.

* * *

**Ya se, Ya se, tenia tiempo que no actualizaba pero aqui estoy otra vez.**

**y adivinen quee? actualizare las 4 historias hoy por no haberlo echo antes.**

**Pobre Jo. ese desgraciado casi la mata T_T**

**bueno, la vdd es que quedan pocos caps ya.! creo que vamos por mas de la mitad**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por leerme.**

**Lamento haber demorado mucho.**

**saludos**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama "En la Cama con el Diablo" de la escritora Lorraine Heath serie: Los Huérfanos de Saint James. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 17

La noche siguiente, varias horas después de anochecer, el carruaje se detuvo ante la ancestral residencia del conde Claybourne.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Peeta.

—No me voy a dejar intimidar...

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—Katniss, ¿te fías de mí?

—¿Te fías tú de mí?

—Te confiaría mi vida —contestó Peeta.

Oh, cielo santo, no esperaba que la cargase con esa responsabilidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel punto?

—Creo que todo iría mejor entre nosotros si fueras tan amable de explicarme las cosas

—dijo—. No pretendo poner dificultades, pero tampoco quiero que me mantengas al margen.

—Muy bien. Voy a pedirles a la mayoría de mis sirvientes que se vayan al pueblo. Por dos motivos: no quiero que corran peligro y así será más fácil preservar tu reputación. Por eso necesito que te quedes aquí oculta hasta que se hayan ido. Con nosotros sólo se quedarán el mayordomo y algunos lacayos.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Esperaré pacientemente como una buena chica.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Estoy seguro de que tú no has sido buena en toda tu vida.

Desapareció antes de que pudiese protestar por un juicio erróneo. Peeta no había dejado que la viesen en ninguna de las posadas donde habían parado para cambiar los caballos y comprar provisiones. Siempre llevaba una gran cantidad de comida, para que así pareciese que viajaban varias personas. Si Ludwig paraba en los mismos sitios que ellos y hacía preguntas, pensaría que Johanna viajaba en aquel carruaje, y también Whit.

Se iba a poner muy furioso cuando descubriese que lo habían engañado.

Oyó relinchar caballos y ruido de ruedas de carro. Supuso que los sirvientes utilizarían cualquier medio a su alcance para trasladarse al pueblo más cercano. Katniss no pretendía que se armase tanto alboroto, pero Mellark tenía razón: así estarían más seguros.

Los minutos pasaron muy despacio. Al final, oyó ruido en la parte de atrás y se imaginó que un lacayo estaría bajando su equipaje y el de su señor. Cuando se abrió la puerta, se sobresaltó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Peeta.

A ella le pareció percibir cierta burla en su voz.

—Sí, bastante bien.

Le ofreció la mano.

—Entonces, vamos.

Katniss colocó la mano sobre la de él y sintió cómo sus fuertes dedos se cerraban sobre los suyos; eso disipó todas sus dudas y miedos. Peeta había sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores que un tipo como Cato. Juntos conseguirían que Johanna estuviese a salvo para siempre.

Salió del carruaje. A pesar de que en la oscuridad sólo podía apreciar su silueta, bastó para que se diese cuenta de que la mansión era enorme. Apoyó la mano en el brazo de él y dejó que la acompañase mientras el lacayo los adelantaba con el equipaje.

—En circunstancias normales, los invitados duermen en el ala este y la familia en la oeste. Pero éstas distan mucho de ser circunstancias normales, así que le he pedido a mi lacayo que lleve tus cosas al dormitorio que está junto al mío. Te quiero cerca, sólo así podré garantizar tu seguridad. Prometo no aprovecharme de la situación.

La última frase la dijo despacio, como lamentándolo. Katniss no podía negar que se sintió un poco decepcionada.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que nunca haya pasado la noche en tu cama —contestó.

Él dio un traspié y ella tuvo que ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio. Luego, Peeta dijo:

—Éste es un juego muy peligroso, lady Katniss Everdeen.

Sí, y ella se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Pero no pensaba retirarse. Haría todo lo necesario para conseguir su fin.

—¿No crees que debería usar un nombre falso mientras esté aquí?

—¿Has pensado en algo?

Llegaron a los peldaños de entrada y empezaron a subir hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo te llamabas cuando eras niño? Me refiero a antes de que el conde de Claybourne te encontrase —preguntó ella.

—Locke. Peeta Locke. Era muy hábil abriendo cerraduras.* La mayoría de nosotros éramos huérfanos y no sabíamos cómo nos llamábamos. Pero Snow insistía en cambiarnos el nombre a todos, incluso a aquellos que sí lo sabían. Cuando se empezaba a vivir con él, se iniciaba una vida completamente nueva. ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?

A Katniss no se le ocurría nada.

—Yo no soy especialmente buena en ninguna habilidad. ¿Tú qué sugieres?

—Heart. Porque ha sido tu generoso corazón lo que nos ha embarcado en esta aventura.

Abrió la puerta.

—¿Así es como lo ves? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo una aventura?

—De momento sí.

Katniss entró en el vestíbulo. El suelo de madera relucía, las mesas estaban decoradas con bustos y estatuas y había cuadros colgados en las paredes. Nadie salió a recibirlos.

—Les he dicho a los sirvientes que se han quedado que podían retirarse hasta que los necesite.

—Oh. Me lo podrías haber dicho, en lugar de seguirme la corriente con lo del nombre falso.

Él esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo uno va a necesitar un nombre falso.

—Creo que te estás burlando de mí.

Se puso serio.

—Yo nunca me burlaría de ti, Katniss.

—¿No te preocupa nada lo que pueda suceder con Cato?

—Aún tenemos un rato. No hay necesidad de inquietarse antes de que llegue el momento. Permíteme que te enseñe tu dormitorio.

Estaba donde le había dicho: justo al lado del suyo. Lo supo porque la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones estaba abierta y pudo ver al lacayo ordenando las cosas de él.

Se preguntó si también habría ordenado las suyas.

—Supongo que no has dejado que se quedase ninguna mujer —comentó.

—No. Al sexo débil se lo llama así por un motivo. —Levantó un dedo—. Ya sé que tú eres una excepción. Si necesitas ayuda para quitarte la ropa —carraspeó—, haré lo que pueda.

—Podré sola. Cuando ha llegado la doncella de Johanna, yo ya estaba en la cama. — Levantó los brazos—. Como puedes ver, me he vestido con la máxima sencillez para poder ir lo más rápido posible.

—Si te apetece darte un baño, le pediré al lacayo que te suba agua caliente.

—Me encantaría bañarme antes de dormir —dijo ella—, pero ahora mismo debo confesar que estoy hambrienta.

—Me temo que también he dejado irse a la cocinera. ¿Te bastará con una tortilla?

Ella sonrió.

—Claro. Muchas gracias.

Peeta sabía que tendría que haberse mostrado más firme. Haber insistido para que Katniss se quedase con Johanna, pero ahora ya estaba hecho. Tenía que admitir que había sentido cierto orgullo, inmerecido, por supuesto, al enseñarle varias habitaciones de la casa mientras la acompañaba a la cocina. El legado de los Claybourne era magnífico.

Y tampoco podía negar el placer que sentía cocinando para ella o lo mucho que le gustaba que lo observara desde la gran mesa en la que los sirvientes solían compartir sus rápidas comidas o alguna de sus sesiones de chismorreo. Había previsto enfrentarse al duque él solo. Tendría que convencer a Katniss de que se fuera, pero no tenía ninguna prisa.

—¿Cuándo crees que llegará? —preguntó ella.

Él percibió la preocupación en su voz. No creía que estuviese asustada, pero tal vez albergase cierta aprensión. Sirvió un vaso de vino y se lo acercó.

—Bébetelo, te ayudará a relajarte.

Ella hizo lo que le decía sin protestar. La verdad era que no estaba tan tranquila como parecía.

—Aún tardará —le aseguró, mientras se acordaba de la última vez que le había preparado una tortilla—. He avisado a Haymitch. Se encargará de que no dejen de llenarle el vaso. Eso debería mantenerlo fuera de combate un día entero, y sospecho que tardará otro día más en armarse de valor para venir aquí.

Sirvió la tortilla en un plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Aún no eres capaz de preparar dos al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Katniss arqueando una ceja.

—Me temo que no.

Ella probó la tortilla mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

—No estás preocupado en absoluto, ¿verdad?

—¿Por tener que enfrentarme a Cato? No. Aunque me sentiría más cómodo si tú no estuvieses aquí.

—No podrás convencerme de que me vaya y no beberé tanto vino como para renunciar a mis convicciones.

—¿Alguna vez has bebido demasiado?

Katniss asintió y lo miró con una pícara sonrisa.

—La noche anterior a la boda de Johanna con Cato. Yo me quedé con ella y cogimos varias botellas de la bodega de su padre. Al día siguiente me encontraba fatal. Pensaba que vomitaría en mitad de la ceremonia.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo he cruzado ese punto en muchas ocasiones. —Cortó un trozo de tortilla—. ¿Lo amaba?

—Creo que él la fascinaba. En realidad, si quiere puede ser bastante encantador. Al principio me dio motivos para pensar que yo le gustaba, pero luego cambió de parecer y centró su atención en Johanna.

A Peeta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le fue el apetito. Cuando pensaba en que a Cato pudiese gustarle Katniss...

—La noche posterior al baile al que tú asististe, dejó de visitarme. —Soltó una pequeña exclamación y abrió los ojos como platos—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿crees que cambió de opinión porque no me acobardé cuando tú me miraste?

—Es probable.

—Yo diría que es mucho más que probable. No quería una mujer que pudiese plantarle cara. Parece que te debo más de lo que pensaba.

—No me debes nada, Katniss.

—Eso no es lo que acordamos.

—Tal como dijiste en el baile, ya se puede decir que somos amigos. Así que, como amigo, te liberaré del problema de Ludwig.

Una hora después, mientras se cepillaba el pelo antes de meterse en la bañera, Katniss admitía para sí misma que había disfrutado mucho de la cena con Peeta en la cocina. A medida que habían ido pasando los minutos, se había ido relajando, y no sólo gracias al vino, del que había bebido más de lo que pretendía, sino gracias a la habilidad de él para distraerla de lo que pronto deberían afrontar.

Habían estado hablando de temas intrascendentes: de la lluvia, que había empezado a caer mientras cenaban, de los lujosos muebles que según Peeta tenía entendido pertenecían a su familia desde hacía tres generaciones, de los retratos, pintados por algunos de los artistas más famosos... Le había prometido enseñarle los jardines al día siguiente.

—Tendremos tiempo —había dicho.

Estaba muy contenta de haber ido con él, de poder disfrutar de aquel tiempo juntos.

Sólo ellos dos.

No dejaba de pensar en que Annie había dicho que era mejor que fuese ella quien lo acompañase y además la había animado a cuidarlo. No tenía ninguna duda de que Mellark amaba a la joven, pero no tenía muy claro que Annie lo amase con la misma intensidad, con la intensidad con que lo amaba ella.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se dio cuenta de que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquélla. Cuando se enfrentaran a Ludwig o éste se enfrentara a ellos y todo aquel asunto se resolviese, volverían a Londres. Su acuerdo finalizaría y el conde de Claybourne se convertiría en poco más que un nombre que escribiría en las invitaciones a sus bailes.

Después de deslizarse por toda la pista de baile entre sus brazos, Katniss sabía sin duda alguna que había arruinado su reputación, incluso aunque nadie descubriese nunca que habían viajado juntos. La primera noche, él le dijo que el precio que se pagaba por bailar con el diablo era residir en el infierno. Pues bien, ya había bailado con él, y si lo que la aguardaba era el infierno, quería mucho más que un baile.

Peeta dormía en la habitación contigua. Cerca. Muy cerca.

Sin embargo, Katniss sabía que no iría a buscarla. Que no se aprovecharía de la cercanía. Era un sinvergüenza pero también un caballero. Era el hombre del que se había enamorado locamente. Y si sólo podía tener una noche con él, ella se encargaría de que le bastase para toda la vida.

Peeta miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Hacía un rato que había salido de la bañera y llevaba sólo una bata de seda. Esperaba que el baño caliente lo ayudase a dormir, pero allí nunca dormía bien. Y, para empeorar las cosas, no podía dejar de pensar que Katniss estaba en el dormitorio de al lado. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando permitió que lo acompañara?

No creía que ella corriese ningún peligro, estaba bastante seguro de que podría manejar a Cato, pero había sido una imprudencia dejarla ir. Y mucho más si admitía la verdadera razón: quería tenerla cerca. Ella había dicho que ya que lo había metido en aquella situación, quería enfrentarse a lo que fuera con él.

Ojala los motivos de Peeta para tenerla allí fuesen tan desinteresados... Pero no, eran absolutamente egoístas. En cuanto se ocupase de Cato, Katniss se convertiría sólo en alguien a quien vería de vez en cuando en los bailes, si es que él y Annie llegaban a asistir a alguno. No la obligaría si seguía mostrándose reacia. Así que tal vez Katniss desapareciese de su vida por completo.

Esa reflexión lo cogió desprevenido.

No podía negar que se preocupaba por ella, que disfrutaba de su compañía. Admiraba su valentía, la lealtad que demostraba hacia su amiga. Admiraba el modo en que se ocupaba de sus obligaciones sin quejarse. Admiraba la curva de su garganta, la generosidad de sus labios...

Gruñó y apretó el marco de la ventana con los dedos. Sería capaz de arrojarse de arriba abajo antes que deshonrar a Annie llevándose a otra mujer a la cama ahora que le había pedido que se casara con él. Pero ella aún no era su esposa. Ni siquiera su prometida. Sólo era una mujer a la que adoraba, la mujer junto a la que siempre se había imaginado que pasaría sus días. Apoyó la frente en el marco. ¿Era la adoración lo mismo que el amor?

Hacía muchísimo más que conocía a Annie que a Katniss y, sin embargo, en ese momento era incapaz de recordar la forma de sus labios, el tono de los mismos. ¿Eran rojo oscuro o rosa? Los de Katniss eran tan rojos como una manzana recién caída del árbol.

No tenía ningún sentido que pensara tanto en ella si Annie era la mujer con quien se quería casar.

Pero era a Katniss a quien deseaba.

Y no sólo físicamente. Era la última persona con la que quería hablar cada noche, la única cuya sonrisa hacía que su corazón latiese un poco más de prisa. Era a ella a quien quería explorar, no sólo cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, también todos los recovecos de su mente. Le fascinaba, lo tentaba, lo cautivaba como jamás nadie lo había fascinado, tentado o cautivado. Se dijo que era porque no la conocía tanto como a Annie y, no obstante, no tenía la sensación de que Katniss fuese una desconocida. Nunca había tenido esa sensación. Desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel baile, hacía ya tantos años, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, pensó que si tuviese alma, habría encontrado en ella su alma gemela. Pero a él apenas le quedaba alma, y al cabo de poco, la habría perdido por completo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que después de aquello pudiese pedirle a Annie que se casara con él. Al igual que Katniss, su amiga merecía un hombre mejor. Uno que no se rindiese con tanta facilidad a los deseos del diablo.

La puerta se abrió y, antes de darse la vuelta, ya sabía quién había entrado. Debía de haberle pedido que se fuera. Debería haber saltado por la ventana.

Pero en cambio se quedó allí de pie y empezó a rezar para tener el valor de resistirse a lo que temía que ella le iba a proponer.

Descalza, Katniss cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a Peeta, que miraba por la ventana.

—No podía dormir. He pensado que tal vez tú tampoco pudieses. ¿Estás mirando si aparece Cato?

—No, sólo estoy contemplando la lluvia. Nunca he dormido bien aquí, jamás me he sentido cómodo. Suelo padecer muchas jaquecas en esta casa.

—¿Te duele la cabeza ahora?

—Aún no.

—Pero te dolerá.

—Es lo más probable.

Ella también dejó que su mirada se perdiese en el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Le pareció mucho más fácil hablar mirando hacia afuera que mirándolo a él.

—Creo que no me casaré nunca —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sé que soy obstinada y respondona y que, cuando buscan esposa, los hombres prefieren una mujer dócil. A mí no se me da bien eso.

—¿Tú crees?

Katniss advirtió su tono humorístico.

—No te muestres condescendiente.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Siempre he pensado que no hay que interrumpir cuando alguien está diciendo la verdad.

O pensaba ponérselo difícil o era demasiado obtuso para entender adónde quería llegar ella con aquello. Ladeó la cabeza para verlo y descubrió que la estaba mirando con ojos abrasadores, igual que aquella primera noche en el baile. La deseaba. Katniss lo sabía con la misma seguridad que sabía que ella lo deseaba a él.

Parecía un caballero, pero en el fondo era un sinvergüenza y ahora ella dependía de eso.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la decepcionase.

—No quiero morir sin saber lo que es acostarse con un hombre...

—No vas a morir —gruñó él, furioso.

Se dio cuenta de que creía que se estaba refiriendo a una muerte inminente debido al encuentro con Cato. Katniss pensó entonces que ésa era una posibilidad muy real y que teniéndolo en cuenta, su visita nocturna a su dormitorio le parecía aún más pertinente.

—No creo que vaya a morirme en seguida —explicó—. Sé que vencerás a Ludwig. Estoy hablando de algo que ocurrirá dentro de muchos años y estoy hablando de esta noche. Quiero que mi primera vez sea con un hombre apasionado. Ya sé que amas a Annie, pero aún no estás comprometido, así que he pensado que quizá querrías... — Bajó la mirada—. Me gustas. No quiero estar sola esta noche.

Él le levantó la cara empujando suavemente su barbilla hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos.

—No puedo compartir la cama contigo sin poseerte, Katniss. No soy un santo.

—Yo no quiero un santo. Siempre he pensado que si una mujer decide abandonar el buen camino y dejarse llevar por la perversión, disfrutará más acostándose con el diablo.

Él abrió la mano y le cubrió la mejilla.

—Piénsalo bien, Katniss, porque una vez hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.

Y le desabrochó el camisón muy despacio, dejándolo resbalar por sus hombros. La tela se deslizó por su cuerpo desnudo y cayó al suelo: a Peeta se le agitó la respiración y el deseo le oscureció los ojos.

La enmarcó la cara con sus enormes manos. Katniss ya conocía la fuerza de las mismas y el bienestar que podían proporcionar. Sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre sus mejillas con los pulgares y a acariciarle la comisura de los labios. Parecía estar evaluando si estaba preparada, como si no fuese suficiente que estuviese allí de pie, desnuda.

—No sé si alguna vez he conocido a una mujer tan guapa como tú, lady Katniss Everdeen. Me llena de orgullo que me hayas venido a buscar esta noche.

—¿Tienes que hablar tanto?

Él le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa cálida, que rebosaba comprensión.

—No tengo por qué hablar en absoluto.

Entonces posó los labios sobre los suyos y cualquier rastro de comportamiento civilizado desapareció en cuanto su lengua se deslizó en su boca. Un rugido retumbó en el pecho de él y ella le respondió con un gemido. La cogió por la nuca y hundió los dedos en su pelo mientras le giraba la cabeza para poder besarla con más intensidad; era como si fuese a devorarla, como si no pudiera saciarse.

Dios sabía que ella tampoco tenía nunca suficiente. Se acercó más a él y el espacio que los separaba desapareció. Con los dedos, empezó a buscar el nudo del cinturón de la bata; cuando lo encontró, batalló hasta desatárselo y abrírsela. Sin pensarlo y sin sentir vergüenza, presionó los pechos contra su torso desnudo. Su calor y su aterciopelada piel la hicieron sentir de maravilla. Sus pezones se endurecieron apelando al núcleo de su feminidad. Lo rodeó con los brazos para estrecharlo con más fuerza y deslizó las manos por su espalda.

La boca de Peeta no se despegó de la suya ni un segundo.

Cuando se quitó la bata, Katniss pudo sentir la rigidez de sus músculos bajo sus dedos. Ya nada los separaba. Ella era plenamente consciente del calor que sentía en las entrañas. Duro. Caliente. Humedeciéndola.

Él dejó de besarla un momento.

—Creo que podría derramar mi semilla antes incluso de llegar a la cama.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Lo será —jadeó él—. No me cabe duda de que lo será.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama. Ella le acarició los hombros y el pecho.

Quería saber cómo se había hecho cada una de las cicatrices sobre las que posaba los labios y sobre las que deslizaba la lengua. Peeta sólo tenía un poco de vello en el centro del pecho y Katniss jugueteó con él. Le besó el cuello, húmedo de sudor, le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja, lo oyó gemir y se lo mordió con suavidad. Entonces, gruñó con más fuerza.

La acostó sobre la cama. Katniss sintió las sábanas frías en su espalda debido a la temperatura de su cuerpo. La lluvia seguía golpeando el cristal y no podían abrir las ventanas. No cabía duda, aquella noche ardería en el infierno. Pero nunca había deseado nada con tanta intensidad.

Se apartó para que él pudiese tenderse a su lado, pero en vez de eso Peeta se sentó a los pies de la cama y empezó a deslizarle las manos por los tobillos y las pantorrillas. Le besó los dedos de los pies, las rodillas, la cara interior de los muslos, el estómago... Fue colocándose sobre ella muy despacio hasta que levantó la cabeza y la miró. Katniss pensó que debería sentir vergüenza por el descaro de sus ojos, pero lo único que sentía era alegría: se daba perfecta cuenta de que Peeta la encontraba sumamente apetecible.

—Eres tan bonita —jadeó él—. Mucho más de lo que me había imaginado.

—¿Has estado pensando en mí?

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa deliciosamente pícara y sensual.

—Oh, ya lo creo, Katniss. Aquella noche, después del baile, te imaginé justo así, en mi cama, completamente desnuda. Y he estado obsesionado contigo desde entonces.

Posó sus labios sobre los suyos y su lengua no encontró resistencia: ella quería deleitarse en su boca tanto como él. El sabor del whisky la embriagaba y le evocaba la noche en la que casi lo pierde para siempre. La desesperación espoleó su pasión; anhelaba conocerlo de todas las formas en que una mujer puede conocer a un hombre.

Peeta no sabía si alguna vez había tenido alguna compañera de cama que mostrase tanto entusiasmo como Katniss. Lo tocaba por todas partes, nunca parecía tener suficiente. Y no sólo lo hacía con las manos, sino también con la boca, los labios... Besaba cada una de sus cicatrices con ternura, y luego deslizaba la lengua por su pecho como si fuese un gato y él la leche de su cuenco. Se debatía entre la timidez y el descaro. Buscaba su aprobación con la mirada y, cuando la conseguía, el deseo oscurecía sus preciosos ojos grises.

Ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear en una amante.

Peeta era todo lo que una mujer podía desear en un amante, pensó Katniss mientras él deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, alternando la suavidad y la consideración con una actitud más agresiva y exigente.

Ella lo había reprendido por hablar tanto y él había contestado que no tenía por qué hacerlo; pero lo hizo. Alimentaba su atrevimiento susurrándole al oído con la voz áspera: parecía que lo estuviesen estrangulando.

Tócame aquí, y aquí y aquí.

Cógeme con fuerza. Acaríciame despacio.

Y cuando a ella no le llegaban los dedos, ponía la mano sobre la suya y la guiaba, al mismo tiempo que la desafiaba a no apartar la mirada, a perderse en su ardiente pasión y en lo que Katniss era capaz de hacerle. Lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. No era un amante silencioso y cada uno de los sonidos que emitía era música para los oídos de ella; escuchándolo, le apetecía darle más para poder recibir más.

Peeta estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. El sudor era cosa de trabajadores, no de caballeros, pero Katniss le besó el cuello de todos modos y sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso bajo sus labios. Luego notó cómo su propio pulso se aceleraba también cuando él hundió los dedos en su pelo y posó los labios sobre su boca.

Katniss no sabía qué era lo que había esperado de aquello en realidad. Suponía que algo rápido y doloroso, pero en cierto modo exquisito. Pero aquello era mucho más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Era precioso, intenso y aterrador a un tiempo, y no sabía cómo conseguiría vivir sin ello cuando acabase.

Él la tocaba por todas partes. Deslizaba los dedos y la boca por su cuerpo con confianza.

Parecía como si quisiera conservar en su memoria hasta el último centímetro de su piel; como si ella significase tanto para él como él significaba para ella. Descendió de nuevo hasta sus pies y esta vez, cuando volvió a recorrer el camino de vuelta besándole en todo el cuerpo, se situó entre sus piernas.

—Me gustaría poder hacer esto sin hacerte daño —jadeó.

Katniss se incorporó y le besó el pecho antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

—Sólo me lo harás si no acabamos lo que hemos empezado.

Notó cómo empujaba, cómo buscaba su entrada, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se la facilitaba. Observó la concentración en su rostro y casi se le escapó decirle que lo amaba...

Y entonces llegó el dolor, agudo y rápido, y Peeta rugió con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que también le había dolido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, sólo vio en ellos pura satisfacción.

—Estás tan firme —jadeó—, tan caliente... Es maravilloso.

Entonces la besó; empezó a explorar la boca con su lengua mientras empujaba y movía las caderas. Katniss no podía negar que le resultaba un poco molesto, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba sensaciones que la recorrían como ondas de placer. Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más sudorosos y la piel de ella cada vez más caliente.

Peeta le cogió las manos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, manteniéndoselas sujetas a ambos lados de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se mecía contra ella y emitía sonoros gruñidos que retumbaban a su alrededor.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Katniss jamás había experimentado nada parecido; tenía la sensación de que iba a partirla por la mitad.

Entonces llegó aquella maravillosa intensidad: se tensó alrededor de Peeta y se dejó llevar por sus gemidos. Él se estremeció mientras el cuerpo de ella palpitaba. Ambos respiraban agitados. Al cabo de un momento, él le besó el hombro y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Katniss no tuvo tiempo de sentir su ausencia, porque le deslizó el brazo por el cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí. Katniss apoyó la cabeza justo debajo de su hombro, el lugar perfecto para escuchar los salvajes latidos de su corazón. Y eso es lo que hizo, escuchar y sentir ese sonido mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Peeta.

—Perfectamente. —Sin aliento, débil, con un hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero perfectamente.

Él se rió: una sonora y profunda risa de pura satisfacción.

—Me alegro.

Su respiración se fue normalizando. Katniss levantó un poco la cabeza, y al verlo con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Si no hubiese estado tan cansada, se hubiese sentido decepcionada de que su noche juntos ya hubiese acabado.

Sin embargo, le dio un beso en el pecho y también ella se quedó dormida.

Peeta se despertó sobresaltado. Por lo general, cuando iba al campo no dormía por culpa de las pesadillas. Allí siempre soñaba que lo perseguían y se tenía que esconder...

Pero lo que lo despertó esa vez no fue eso. Observó a la mujer que dormía sobre su pecho, con la mano cerrada apoyada en él. De no ser porque era virgen, habría creído que tenía tanta experiencia como cualquier cortesana. Aunque no lo sorprendía que no se hubiese mostrado tímida.

Su Katniss no lo era en absoluto.

«_Su Katniss._»

Ella no le pertenecía. Por lo menos, no después de que abandonasen Heatherwood.

Fiel a la marca que lo identificaba como ladrón, estaba robando momentos con ella, momentos que legítimamente no le pertenecían. Debería haber opuesto más resistencia, pero no se arrepentía. Siempre se lo había imaginado. Y ahora por fin lo sabía: ella era increíble en todos los aspectos.

Katniss parpadeó, abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Tenía razón. Un diablo es mejor que un santo.

Peeta se volvió hasta que quedó tendida de espaldas sobre la cama y él de lado junto a ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca has estado con un santo.

—Pero no creo que fuese capaz de darme tanto placer. —Le cogió la mano y le besó la cicatriz de la cara interior del pulgar—. Odio que te hicieran esto.

Él se la cogió a ella, se la abrió y observó la terrible cicatriz roja. Deslizó la lengua por encima y recordó que había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.

—Yo odio que te hicieran esto.

—Yo no. Si no me lo hubiesen hecho, ahora no estarías aquí, lamiéndome la palma.

—Pienso lamer la palma de tu mano y muchas otras cosas antes de que acabe la noche.

—Me parece que hablas mucho más en la cama que en cualquier otro sitio.

—En general no. —Hizo una mueca. Aquélla había sido una horrible manera de referirse a sus experiencias con otras mujeres, pero la verdad era que aquella noche había sido muy distinta a cualquiera de las otras que Peeta había pasado. Katniss era excepcional. Estaba seguro de que jamás se saciaría de ella.

Le cogió un pecho, deslizó la lengua sobre su pezón y se recreó observando cómo brillaba.

—No debería dolerte tanto la próxima vez.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez? ¿Contigo, quiero decir?

Se le encogió el estómago al imaginársela con otro hombre, pero intentó que no se le notase. Entonces le sonrió y dijo:

—Si consigo salirme con la mía...

—Dime qué puedo hacer para hacerlo mejor.

—Si lo haces mejor, me moriré aquí mismo.

Katniss sonrió y él se dio cuenta de que sus palabras la complacían.

—Sería una buena manera de morir, ¿no crees? —aventuró ella.

—Preferiría quedarme un poco más, si no te importa.

—Claro que no. En absoluto. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que te doy placer.

—Lo haces. Mucho. Pero nunca me has parecido una mujer que necesitara cumplidos.

—Tanto si los necesita como si no, a una mujer siempre le gusta escucharlos. —Deslizó los dedos por su pecho—. Me gusta tocarte.

—A mí me gusta que me toques.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—Desearía que no hubieses tenido una vida tan dura.

—Hay muchos que la tuvieron mucho peor que yo. Algunos aún siguen sufriendo.

—¿Por eso estás luchando por la reforma del sistema penitenciario?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Lo haré cuando los demás nobles acepten mi petición. Pero ésta no es una conversación adecuada para una alcoba.

—Y entonces, ¿qué lo es?

—Esto. —Agachó la cabeza y la besó, deleitándose en el entusiasmo con que ella devolvía sus atenciones.

Katniss conocía lo peor de su vida, y aun así había ido a buscarlo. Sabía de lo que era capaz, y aun así se había entregado a él. No había dudado, no lo había apartado de su lado porque temiese a su mundo o porque le preocupase no ser lo suficientemente buena.

Peeta no quería que hubiese nadie más con ellos en la cama. Katniss merecía ser la única que ocupara su mente, la única en quien pensara, la única a la que quisiera complacer.

Y es que en realidad era la única a la que quería complacer.

En ese momento no le importaba nadie más. Nada más. Ni siquiera el posible peligro que podía estar acercándose en aquel mismo instante. Tampoco los inocentes que necesitaban protección. Nada importaba salvo que Katniss estaba en su cama.

El almizclado olor a sexo se mezclaba con el aroma a rosas de ella. Peeta inspiró con fuerza y se llenó los pulmones, para deleitarse en aquel perfume único que creaban juntos.

Mientras la besaba con intensidad, deslizó la mano por su estómago para enredar los dedos en los rizos que anidaban entre sus muslos. Estaba húmeda y caliente, preparada para lo que él le iba a ofrecer.

Luego le llevó la mano hasta la cadera y deslizó la boca por su cuello.

—Oh, Dios, por favor no te pares —jadeó Katniss.

Peeta le besó la oreja y jadeando, preguntó:

—¿Has fantaseado pensando en esto?

—Mucho más de lo que crees.

—¿Cómo sabías lo que debías imaginar?

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviese perdida en el éxtasis.

—Instinto, supongo. ¿Tenemos que hablar?

Mientras se reía, Peeta la abrazó y se dio la vuelta, llevándola consigo. Ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando aterrizó sobre su cuerpo. Quedó sentada a horcajadas encima de él y su gloriosa y abundante melena formó una cortina entre los dos. Él enredó los dedos en sus mechones, acercó su boca a la suya y la besó con impaciencia, con apetito.

Le encantaba que ella no se guardase nada y que no fingiese timidez. No se sentía avergonzada de su desnudez. Y eso, por algún motivo, no lo sorprendía. Su querida y atrevida Katniss estaba en la cama con él, con la misma actitud que demostró cuando le ganó a las cartas en aquella habitación trasera del club Abernathy, con la misma actitud de cuando le salvó la vida en aquel callejón, y la misma que la llevó a su biblioteca en mitad de la noche para hacerle una atrevida proposición para proteger a su amiga.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, nunca había conocido a nadie que lo cautivase tanto. Jamás había conocido a nadie a quien deseara más.

Ella apartó la boca de sus labios y lo miró, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Podemos hacerlo así?

Peeta sonrió.

—Podemos hacerlo como tú quieras.

Katniss le deslizó las manos por el torso. Él le cogió los pechos y se deleitó con su peso en las manos. No había nada en su persona que él no adorase.

Entonces, ella se levantó un poco y agarró su miembro con la mano. Peeta gimió ante la expectativa.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Katniss.

—Dios, no.

Cuando ella se deslizó hacia abajo, envolviéndolo en su sedosa humedad, a él casi se le escapó la semilla en ese mismo momento. Pero apretó los dientes y luchó por mantener el control. Pasó las manos por su esbelta espalda, las bajó hasta sus pechos y empezó a masajeárselos.

Katniss dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Y luego empezó a moverse como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Peeta pensó que se moriría de tanto contenerse, pero no pensaba ceder a su propio placer antes de que ella alcanzase el suyo. En su interior se sentía tan bien... La pasión de Katniss le hacía hervir la sangre.

Se mecía sobre él y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Peeta se balanceó mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante. Katniss le clavaba los dedos en los hombros y él la cogía de las caderas: los dos parecían agarrarse a la vida.

Jamás había experimentado nada tan intenso, pero tenía que aguantar. Por ella, por ella...

Pero su cuerpo no colaboraba. Se arqueó debajo de ella, su profundo y salvaje gemido arrancó a Katniss un grito de satisfacción. Estaba echada hacia atrás, con el rostro contraído en una expresión de asombro y sorpresa. Peeta se estremeció al notar cómo el placer la recorría.

Ella perdió la fuerza y cayó sobre su pecho, completamente agotada. Él no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado energías para abrazarla, pero quería estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas. Pensó que podría quedarse allí para siempre. Si muriese en aquel preciso momento, moriría feliz.

Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado tal paz, tal alegría. Volvió a pensar que con Katniss le bastaría. Pero mientras la abrazaba y escuchaba su respiración, temió que nunca pudiese saciarse de ella.

* * *

**Lo hicieron !**

**jajaja Kat se tomo muy bien las palabras de Annie!**

**ahora, creen que el se case?**

**Gracias por su comentarios, y lamento haber estado tan distrida al cargar los capitulos xD**


End file.
